Adventures of three girls with too much time
by cocobobo10
Summary: This is basically a collection of stories where my two friends and I go into the anime worlds and annoy/make fun of all the characters that we choose. The category this will be published under will remain Hetalia since that is the first anime we annoy.
1. Chapter 1 Canada

Author's note: this is a co write between me and my best friend. She helped come up with a lot of the stuff. Not too sure how this will turn out since we came up with these ideas on a sugar high...

* * *

><p>"Ashley, I'm bored!" Haley proclaimed, plopping down onto the couch in Ashley's house. Haley was a girl who didn't have much patience so it is usually hard to keep her from being bored. When Haley settled she was looking at her blonde friend who looked like she was standing upside down.<p>

"And?" Ashley asked, staring at her brown-haired friend as she was sitting upside down on Ashley's couch. Haley's stomach suddenly growled.

"I'm hungry!" Haley complained.

"When aren't you?" Ashley said. "And stop complaining!"

"But Ashley! You know I like to complain!" Haley whined.

"Yeah, I know. You also like to whine a lot," Ashley said. She sighed and rubbed her temples. "Anyway, what do you want me to do about it?" she said in a sarcastic, please-don't-answer-me-seriously voice.

"I don't know. Entertain me!" Haley said.

"No," Ashley stated. Haley whined again and Ashley grabbed the closest thing she could grab, which was a lamp. "Quit whining!" Ashley threw the lamp at Haley.

"Ah!" Haley screamed as she ducked from the incoming lamp. "Hey! I got an idea!" Ashley walked over, picked up the broken lamp and its pieces. After that, she stood up and waited for Haley to continue. When it was obvious that Haley wasn't going to say anything until Ashley did, Ashley responded with a sigh.

"What is it this time? It better not be another plan to prank my neighbor," Ashley said.

"It's not. And what was so bad about that plan?" Haley said, putting her hands on her hips defensively as if Ashley had insulted her.

"I got grounded! Plus I had to pay for 2 new windows and part of his hospital bill!" Ashley yelled, putting the lamp into the garbage. Haley took a moment to respond.

"No comment." Was what she came up with. "Anyway, I have an idea that will not make us be so bored!"

"You mean you so bored?" Ashley said, raising her eyebrow.

"Whatever!" Haley waved off Ashley's comment. "Anyway, you remember that one anime you showed me recently? The one about the countries?"

"Hetalia?" Ashley said. Haley nodded. "What about it?"

"Well, why don't we go into their world and bug them? We know what makes them made, plus I really want to meet them!" Haley said. Ashley facepalmed.

"Haley. There is no way we can just go into an anime world. For one thing, it doesn't exist," Ashley said. Haley pointed to the TV that magically appeared behind her as Hetalia came on. "Where did that TV come from?"

"Who says we're not already in an anime world?" Haley said. She grabbed Ashley's hand and ran towards the giant screen. "Come on! Onto…Hetalia!" They jumped through the screen and landed just a few feet before hitting what looked like a small bear.

"AW!" the girls yelled.

"It's a panda!" Ashley yelled.

"No! It's a polar bear!" Haley said.

"Panda!"

"Polar!"

"Panda!"

"Polar!"

"Um, excuse me?" a voice whispered.

"Huh?" the girls said. They looked over to see Canada standing behind a rock that the small bear was standing in front of. Then the bear jumped up and into Canada's arms.

"Who are you?" they ask.

"I'm Canada," he said in a whisper.

"Oh," they said.

"Say, can I have your polar bear?" Haley asked, leaning on the rock towards Canada.

"Haley, it's a panda bear," Ashley said. Haley turned her head, and then her whole body soon followed.

"It. Is. A. Polar Bear!" Haley yelled.

"No! It's a Panda!"

"Polar!"

"Panda!"

"Polar!"

"Panda!"

"Which is it?" they yelled at Canada.

"Um, neither," Canada said.

"It has to be one," Haley said.

"Well, it is obviously a Panda. I mean look at it! It's black!" Ashley said.

"It's white!" Haley said. They started arguing again, this time they grew in size and Canada shrunk in fear.

"Black!"

"White!"

"Black!"

"White!" Then something hit them. They both shrunk down back to normal size and looked at Canada.

"Who are you?" they asked.

"I'm Canada," Canada said in a whispery voice.

"I want your polar bear!" Haley yelled again.

"Panda!"

"Polar!"

"Panda!" Canada slowly backed away from the two bickering girls who somehow managed to grow in size again. Once far enough away, his bear looked up at him and asked,

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canadia," Canada whispered. After a while the two girls noticed that Canada had somehow disappeared. They shrunk in size once again and then shrugged their shoulders. They turned around and pointed ahead of them.

"ONTO THE NEXT COUNTRY!" they yelled.


	2. Chapter 2 England

It was another boring day in England's hometown. Well, to him it wasn't that boring, but to two certain trouble making girls it was. But, for once, they were waiting patiently for their friend England to come back from whatever boring business he had.

England walked into his house after coming home from another Allied powers meeting. He sighed as he closed the door to his home.

"I swear if I have to hear another one of America's ridiculous plans, I don't know what I'll do," England muttered, hanging up his coat. He then proceeded to walk to his kitchen to make a flavorless cup of tea and grabbed a brown rock, I mean scone. Or biscuit, or whatever they call it. "And if France doesn't stop mocking me I will make sure he will regret it, somehow." Then England went into his living room and saw something that made him drop his tea and possibly edible rock. The tea cup broke as it crashed to the floor, spilling tea everywhere. The scone also dropped to the floor and makes a thud, much like a rock would. Haley and Ashley looked at him with smirks on their faces. They were sitting across from each other, each with a cup of hot chocolate in their hands. Today, they weren't wearing the usual American outfit, t-shirts and jeans. No, they were wearing fancy dresses that they somehow picked out from England's closet.

"Oh, England! So nice for you to join us today!" Haley said in a false English accent. She took a sip of her hot chocolate with her pinky up.

"Don't you know it's improper to make ladies wait?" Ashley also said in a fake English accent.

"And I thought you were a gentleman!" Haley accused.

"Naughty naughty!" they said, wiggling their pointer fingers at England. England just looked at them with slight confusion.

"Who are you two and what are you doing in my house? I will call the popo!" England said. The girls just ignored him. Ashley whispered something to Haley. "What? What are you two whispering about?"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist! Okay, Ashley. What did you find?" Haley asked.

"I found," Ashley said, pausing for dramatic effect. "A stick!" She pulled out a thin piece of wood that looked very familiar to England.

"Ashley dear, I do believe that is a wand," Haley said.

"A wand? Do you know what that makes me? A WIZARD !" Ashley said.

"A wizard? You're magical!" Haley yelled, throwing her hands in the air, thus spilling her hot chocolate onto the rug behind her. "Oops." She muttered.

"But not delicious," Ashley said sadly. She pouted a little.

"Nope. Now Ashley? Don't you think we should punish our little English friend?" Haley said. England started to freak out a little.

"What do you mean by that?" England asked. He looked from one girl to the other, but they were only looking at each other.

"Are you thinking of a song, Haley?" Ashley asked, looking very mischeavous.

"Oh yes. Shall we start?" Haley said. England looked at her and she looked just as mischeavous as Ashley.

"One, two, three!" they said. They then turned to England, got up, and began singing. "Snape. Snape. Severous Snape. Snape. Snape. Severous Snape. Dumbledore! Snape. Snape. Severous Snape. Dumbledore! Ron, Ron, Ron Weasley! Ron, Ron, Ron Weasley!" They kept repeating that song three times. England put his hands over his ears after the first time was over. The girls then went up close to him and looked very menacing as they said, "Take us to Hogwarts! We want to see Dumbledore!" They had said Dumbledore in squeaky voices.

"Um, you do know that Hogwarts isn't a real place? It is only in the Harry Potter world?" England frantically said, backing away from the crazy girls who were now glaring at him. Then Ashley sighed and looked at the wand that was still in her hand.

"You know, this isn't very useful!" Ashley said.

"Well we shall despose of it!" Haley said. She and Ashley both grabbed the wand and broke it into two different parts. England squeaked a little. Haley then grabbed both pieces and chucked them behind her.

"No! My wand!" England screamed. He then ran over to the broken wand and cried like a baby. "How could you break my wand! It was my only wand!" He looked at the she-devils over his shoulder as tears streamed down his face. The girls put their hands on their hips and looked down at him.

"Oh, man up! Use your umff face!" they said. They then started laughing at their inside joke. Moments later they become serious and flash a peace sign. "Peace!" they said gangsterily. They then walked out of England's house while screaming, "ON TO THE NEXT COUNTRY!" England was left glaring at the girls.

"Filthy, bloody Americans!" he muttered, holding his broken wand close to him.

**GOOD DAY!**

**I HOPE YOU LIKED THE FIRST CHAPTER BECAUSE HERE IS THE SECOND INSTALLMENT OF...**

**ADVENTURES OF TWO GIRLS WITH TOO MUCH TIME!**

**I'M GLAD TO SEE THAT THIS STORY ALREADY HAS 3 REVIEWS AND THERE IS ONLY 1 CHAPTER!**

**PLEASE KEEP UP THE REVIEWS!**

**NOW FOR THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**LEMONADE13**

**HALEY**

**ALLIE**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING YOU GUYS!**

**I AM GLAD THAT THIS STORY IS NOT ONLY FUNNY TO ME AND MY FRIEND BUT TO OTHERS AS WELL. **


	3. Chapter 3 Spain

Today was yet another day filled with annoying debate at the Allied forces meeting. France was a jerk, America was just stupid, and England was going on and on about some two Americans who had snuck into his house and destroyed his most prized possession, whatever that might be.

Spain plopped down onto his couch and sighed. Suddenly the doorbell rang. And rang and rang and rang. Spain stood up angrily and stomped towards the door.

Ding, Dong. Ding, dong. The doorbell then quickened to a rapid repeat of ding dongs. Spain angrily opened the door. He saw two men with mustaches and one of them was carrying a box.

"I am here! You can stop ringing the doorbell now," he shouted. The man holding the box just kept ringing the doorbell as if he didn't hear Spain. Spain then got irritated and slapped the man's hand away from the doorbell.

"Estoy aquí! Que necesitas?" Spain yelled. The other guy spoke and he had what sounded like a fake man voice.

"Uh, no comprendo, uh Spanish." Spain just rubbed his temples and sighed.

"I am here. What do you need?" Spain translated.

"We have a delivery from the tomato fairy," the 1st man said.

"Da," the second said.

"Dude, you're gonna ruin our whole operation!" the first said in a girls voice. Spain raised an eyebrow and looked at the men more carefully. The first 'man' had blonde tuffs sticking out from under 'his' hat. The second had brown tuffs sticking out from under 'his'.

"I'm sorry!" the second one said. They then realized that they were talking in girl voices and then returned to the phony guy voices.

"We, uh, mean tomatoes from tomato fairy," they said. They gave Spain the box and slowly walked away.

"Hasta la pasta!" the second one said, waving their hand over their head.

"Hasta luego!" the first said, also waving their hand over their head. They then turned around.

"Have a nice day," they said evilly, but Spain couldn't hear it since they were far away. Spain was, by now, totally confused. He took his box of tomatoes into the kitchen and opened it cautiously. Once he saw what was inside, his eyes spread in horror.

All of the tomatoes were rotten and squished, so sad. Spain started to cry at what he saw since his precious tomatoes were rotten and squished.

**Outside….**

The 'men' heard Spain cry out in sorrow and horror. They smirked and took off the disguises. The first man turned out to be Ashley and the second 'man' was Haley. They quickly turned around with their fists in the air.

"ONTO THE NEXT COUNTRY!" they shouted. And they then skipped merrily down the hill and away from Spain and his poor sad tomatoes.

**HELLO! **

**HERE IS THE THIRD CHAPTER! IT IS SPAIN'S TURN THIS TIME!**

**THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**HALEY.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4 Germany

It was an ordinary day at Germany's house. Germany was out training with Japan and Italy somewhere.

"Ashley?" Haley asks as they walk up to Germany's house that day.

"Yes?" Ashley asks, sounding slightly tired.

"Are we going to prank Germany this time?" she asked. Ashley yawned and nodded sleepily. Haley looked at her best friend and tilted her head in wonder.

"Are you tired or something?" she asked. Ashley sleepily nodded. When Haley asked why, Ashley responded with

"Being in Germany's homeland makes me sleepy. I can practically smell the beer in the air and the smell of bratwursts makes me sleepy too."

"Well, we will just have to make this prank big to pay Germany back for having things that make people sleepy!" Haley suggested. Ashley perked up a little and nodded less sleepily than before. "Let's go!" Haley yelled, punching her fist in the air enthusiastically and running forward. This caused Ashley to groan and run after her friend.

"Hold it! If we run there and Germany is there, then he will suspect something!" Ashley whispered after she managed to halt her energetic friend's run.

"Oh yeah. Okay, let's go!" Haley said with the same enthusiasm but much more quieter. They began a casual walk to Germany's house which they figured was abandoned for the day since the Axis Powers were having their training day today far away. When they got there, Ashley knocked on the door just in case someone came back early. The door opens and the girls gasped when they saw who it was.

"Italy! What are you doing here?" Haley asked.

"I live here," Italy replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Then why aren't you training?" Ashley asked.

"I ran away."

"Figures," the girls said in hushed tones. "Do you want to help us with a trick?"

"What is it this time?" Italy asked. The girls raised their eyebrows in surprise.

"How did you know we've been puling tricks on the countries?" they asked.

"Big Brother Spain told me," he said.

"How did he find out?" Ashley asked.

"He heard from Britain," Italy said.

"What about Canada?" Haley asked.

"Who?" Italy asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"The one above America," Haley said.

"The one with the panda bear!" Ashley added. Haley turned toward Ashley and glared.

"Polar bear!" she yelled. Once again they began the argument on whether Canada's bear was a polar bear or a panda bear.

"Are we really going to do this?" Ashley asked. Haley pointed to Ashley for some unknown reason.

"Yes!"

"No!" Haley swung back around to face Italy again and pouted.

"Fine," she muttered. Ashley turned her attention back to Italy.

"Can we come inside?" Ashley asked. Italy looked worried at first by their argument just a minute ago but then regained his smile.

"Sure! Oh, hey I see Germany!" Italy said. The girls turned around in horror as they also saw Germany coming from over the hill. They then grabbed Italy and pushed him outside.

"Distract him!" They then ran inside and shut the door behind them.

Germany walked up to the house and saw that Italy was in his path.

"Germany! Germany! You can't go inside yet!" Italy yelled, waving his arms around like a maniac.

"Why not?" Germany asked. Italy hesitated.

"The tomato fairies!" Italy screamed. Germany raised an eyebrow at his strange comrade.

"I thought you were the tomato fairy?" he said.

"Uh, I lied. Please don't kill me! I'm a virgin! I surrender!" Italy yelled, all the while waving a white flag. Germany facepalmed.

"Italy, we are allies," Germany muttered through his palm.

Inside

The girls ran into Germany's kitchen after they shut the door behind them. They looked around in panic for something to do for a prank. Suddenly a light bulb popped up above their heads and they snickered. They found some bratwurst and squeezed all the juice out of it and onto the counter. Once they thought they were done, they opened the fridge to find two bottles of beer sitting on the shelf. Haley grabbed both bottles and looked at Ashley with a smirk on her face.

"Hm. I've always wanted to try this. How 'bout you, Ashley?" Haley asked. Ashley nodded and Haley handed over one of the bottles.

"Cheers to pranks!" they said, clinked their bottles, and took a drink. Very shortly afterward they made nasty faces and threw the bottles on the ground in disgust.

Outside

Suddenly Germany heard a crash of glass and ran inside. The girls noticed him coming and hid so that they could see his reaction. Germany then walked into the kitchen.

"What happened here? Italy! What did you do?" Germany yelled, looking horrified at the kitchen. The girls laughed a little.

"Poor Italy," they whispered.

"I didn't do it! The tomato fairies did! Don't kill me! I'm a virgin! I surrender, I surrender!" Italy yelled, waving a white flag again.

"Once again, we are allies!" Germany said. He sighed. "Just go somewhere so I can clean this mess up. Stupid 'tomato fairies'."

"Okay," Italy said sadly as he walked away.

"He sold us out! Oh, we're the tomato fairies again! Remember with Spain?" Ashley said.

"Yeah I do! " Haley said. They started to laugh but tried to hold it in. Meanwhile, Germany had gotten out a rag and started to clean the counter. The girls then popped up and quietly walked over to stand behind Germany.

"Hm. You missed a spot here, here, here, here, here. And Germany, you have a speck right…there!" the girls said. They poked him in the middle of his forehead. They then scared him so much that he fell down by yelling, "ONTO THE NEXT COUNTRY!" Then they ran out of the house and away from Germany.

"Tomato fairies?" Germany whispered as he pulled himself up. He grabbed his head in fear. "They are real!" He then began to clean again, a little shaken up and a lot more paranoid.

**HELLO!**

**I APOLOGIZE FOR THE LONG WAIT.**

**THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**ITALY LOVER99**

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5 Japan

The birds were chirping in the early morning in cherry blossom trees. These trees were located near a small pond next to a rather large old Japanese home. Japan had just woken up from a sleepless slumber when he looked outside and saw the wonderful morning that greeted him. He stood up and stretched.

"Ah, such a wonderful day! I think I'll go outside and read some manga for a while," he said to himself. He picked up a manga book that he had been reading for quite some time and just sat outside his door on the wooden balcony of his home. He sat formally and threw himself into the world of the manga.

Meanwhile, the girls happened to be in Japan that day and they were looking for the next country to be their victim. They were casually walking down the street when they noticed Japan sitting and reading manga. They didn't have to say a word as they looked at each other evilly, as if they both got the same idea at the same time. Shortly afterward, they disappeared.

Out of nowhere, voices starting chanting, "We're not touching you. We're not touching you. We're not touching you. Boink." Japan jumped when the voices started and at the end of the chant he felt someone poking both of his arms on either side of him. He looked to the left and right to see Ashley and Haley both just barely not touching his shoulders with their pointer fingers.

"What are you doing?" he asked politely. The girls just ignored him and began to chant again.

"We're not touching you. We're not touching you. We're not touching you. Boink!" They poked his shoulders again. Now Japan was starting to get freaked out.

"Get away from me please," he said, once again politely. Once again the girls didn't respond. However, instead of barely touching his shoulders, now they were barely touching his neck on both sides. They chanted once more.

"We're not touching you. We're not touching you. We're not touching you. BOINK!" They poked his neck lightly. Japan just lost all of his sanity at that point. He jumped up and screamed at the top of his lungs while running away.

"Stop touching me!" The girls giggled as they watched his freak out into his house and he slammed the door shut. They could see him running away from the screen door and into another room. Then, satisfied with the victory, they stood up and also shouted.

"ONTO THE NEXT COUNTRY!"

**HELLO!**

**HERE IS THE CHAPTER WHERE WE GET TO ANNOY JAPAN!**

**AND I AM SUPER SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING**

**I HAS NO EXCUSE.**

**SADLY... THERE WERE NO REVIEWS FOR GERMANY'S CHAPTER. **

**SO SAD...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I LOVE TO HEAR FROM MY READERS AND SO WOULD MY CO AUTHOR HALEY!**

**WE APPRECIATE HEARING FROM YOU GUYS!**

**AND SORRY AGAIN FOR NOT UPADTING...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6 Italy

**Italy**

It is another glorious day in Germany. Despite how the air made Ashley feel sick, the girls went back anyway. Especially since their next victim was in the country of Germany. They stop at the hill that rests just before Germany's home.

"We should really get back at Italy for selling us out!" Ashley said. Haley agreed and they went to the front door. They knocked and moments later Italy opened the door.

"My friends! I'm very sorry for selling you out," Italy said.

"Sure you are," the girls mumbled to themselves.

"Would you like to prank Germany again?" he asked. The girls shook their heads.

"Maybe some other time," Haley said.

"Can we come in?" Ashley asked.

"Sure! I was just making some pasta! Would you like some?" Italy asked, letting the girls inside.

"Sure!" they said. The pasta was soon done and Italy was about to serve it, but the girls decided to steal all of his pasta and then ran into the living room. Once they got there, they yelled, "This is what you get for selling us out!"

"Pasta! My pasta!" Italy yelled, running after them. The girls looked at his sad face and were so touched that they felt bad. They held the pasta in front of them.

"Tomato fairies sorry. Pasta?" they said in Italian accents.

"Pasta!" Italy said, accepting the pasta. "We all friends again!"

Suddenly Germany walked in and spotted Ashley and Haley.

"T-t-t-tomato fairies! Mine Kitchen!" Germany yelled. He ran to his kitchen to make sure it was okay and clean.

"What's his problem? Oh well. Onto the next country!" the girls yelled.

**HELLO!**

**VERY SORRY FOR THE MAJOR LACK OF UPDATING. **

**ANYWAY, HERE IS ITALY'S CHAPTER!**

**THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**ITALY LOVER99**

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING. **

**I PROMISE I WILL BRING UP THE NEXT CHAPTER THE MOMENT SOMEONE REVIEWS.**

**THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

**AND IF YOU HAVE AN ANIME YOU WANT ME AND MY FRIEND TO THINK ABOUT DOING**

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW IN YOUR REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7 France

The girls basked in the sun, laughing at all the ways they were torturing the countries. Well, it was fun to them, torture to the countries. Anyway, Haley suddenly had an idea.

"Hey Ashley!"

"What?"

"Which countries haven't we had fun with yet?"

"Uh," Ashley thought for a moment. "That would be France, America, and Russia." They both became a little scared and looked at each other.

"Let's have fun with France first," they said, laughing nervously. They both shuddered at the thought of what Russia would do. However, they just shook their heads to get that thought out of their minds. That's something to worry about later.

So the girls decided that in order to mess with France, they would need some back up. They knew just the person. They went to Germany's house. Unluckily for him, Germany was the one to answer the door.

"No! The tomato fairies are back!" Germany screamed. He ran away and left the front door open.

"Seriously, what's his problem?" they asked. Then their friend Italy came to the door.

"Hello my friends! What can I do for you today?" Italy asked.

"Can you handle a camera?" Haley asked. He nodded.

"Good. Here's what we're going to do," Ashley said. They all got in a huddle, Italy just going along with what they were doing, and went through the plan.

Later that day…

The girls and Italy snuck into France's room. He was sleeping so he didn't notice them. The girls signaled Italy to begin recording.

"So we're going to dye France's hair today. To be honest, we have no idea what this color is so let's hope is an ugly color. Anyway, then, when he wakes up and he sees what we did, we will spray him with water from this fire hydrant," Haley whispered. Ashley showed the camera the dye and a fire hydrant as Haley mentioned them. They then turn around and do as they said they would do. They snicker the entire time, but somehow France never woke up.

Fifteen minutes later….

They woke up France with a bull horn. First, France screamed from being woken up. Then he looked down at his hair. He screamed again. That was Ashley's cue. She unlocked the fire hydrant and sprayed France with the water. France turned and glared at them.

The girls turned towards Italy and the camera, flashing peace signs.

"ONTO THE NEXT COUNTRY!" they yelled.

**YEAH...I HAVE NO EXCUSES FOR THE LACK OF UPDATING ANYTHING...**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**POCKETFULSUN**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**

**ONCE AGAIN I AM SOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. **

**BTW MY COWRITER, ON THIS STORY, AND I HAVE ALREADY CHOSEN THE UPCOMING ANIMES TO TROLL**

**AND ARE WORKING ON THOSE CHAPTERS SO THEY ARE READY TO TYPE WHEN I AM DONE POSTING THE HETALIA CHATPERS.**

**SO STAY TUNED BECAUSE THERE'S MORE CRAZINESS THAT WE HAVE IN STORE FOR YOU, OUR FANS!**


	8. Chapter 8 Russia

It was a rather lovely and cold day in Russia's homeland. It was such a nice day, that he decided to take a walk on the sidewalk, despite trying to hide from his sister. Unknowing to him, the girls were approaching him quickly.

They stopped right in front of him and he stopped as well. He noticed something behind their backs. A sunflower, something almost completely foreign to him and something that he coveted dearly.

"Would you like a sunflower?" they asked him innocently.

"Da," Russia said, nodding his head. They pull the sunflower out from behind them. To Russia's shock, they start pulling the petals off, one by one, each time saying, "Da". After the last petal fell, they pulled out a pair of scissors and snipped the flower in half, throwing it on the ground. Russia stared at the flower on the ground, then looked up at the girls with a creepy smile.

"You come home with Mother Russia, da?" Russia said. The girls slowly backed away.

"No da," they said over and over again. They then ran away in fear.

"ONTO THE NEXT COUNTRY!" they yelled.

**HEY! SORRY THAT THIS WAS A SHORT CHAPTER BUT WE COULDN'T THINK OF MUCH ELSE TO DO TO RUSSIA...**

**ANYWAY...THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**POCKETFULSUN**

**BLUESEAS17**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**


	9. Chapter 9 America

America was doing the usual things he did on a daily basis: play video games and munch on a burger. Then he heard a rapid knocking on his door. Sighing, he paused his game and went to the door with the burger in his mouth. He opened the door and was surprised at the greeting he got.

"You animal killer! You killed the cows! How could you?" Haley screamed. America looked at Haley and Ashley, confused.

"You killed the pigs!" Ashley yelled.

"How could you?" they screamed, on the verge of tears.

"I thought you were a hero! The animals are being slaughter because of you!" Haley said.

"But, dude, don't you think they're, like, totally tasty dude?" America said through his burger.

"We're vegetarians!" Haley yelled.

"And don't talk with your mouth full!" Ashley yelled, slapping the burger out of his mouth.

"Aw, my burger," America whined.

"We care about the critters! You're killing them and eating them, you animal killer!" Haley yelled, tears rolling down her face.

"How would you like it if animals slaughtered humans and used as burgers you animal killer!" Ashley yelled, tears also rolling down her face.

"You call yourself a hero? You're a disgrace to all superheroes!" Haley yelled. The girls turned around and walked away. Then they turned around and smiled at him with huge and evil grins.

"ONTO THE NEXT COUNTRY POSSIBLY!" they yelled.

**HEY GUYS!**

**HERE IS THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER OF THE HETALIA PORTION OF THIS ONGOING SERIES!**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL CONCLUDE THE HETALIA PORTION AND WILL GO ONTO THE NEXT ANIME MY COWRITER AND I HAVE ALREADY DECIDED ON!**

**SO NOW THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**TOOBITTER**

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!**

**PLEASE KEEP READING AND REVIEWING! THANKS!**


	10. Chapter 10 ending of Hetalia

It was a very rare day in the Allies conference room. For once, the Axis were in there. There was clear tension in the air. However, it wasn't from the allies to the Axis powers. They had a common enemy: two girls named Ashley and Haley.

Canada was sitting, looking at his bear.

"Are you a panda or a polar bear?" he whispered.

"Who are you?" the bear asked.

"I'm Canadia, your owner," Canada muttered.

England was sitting with his head on the table. The broken pieces of his wand were in front of him. A can of beer next to his head.

"My wand. I was going to go to Hogwarts with that wand. All of my hopes and dreams are crushed!" England cried.

Spain was also crying. He was sitting with two rotten tomatoes in both of his hands.

"My precious tomatoes. What have they done to you? Shh, shh, don't cry. Papa's here," Spain whispered.

Germany wasn't even sitting at the table. He was sitting in a corner, rocking back and forth.

"Tomato fairies, tomato fairies. They are real. They're in mine kitchen! Pasta everywhere. Pasta. Kitchen. Ditry. No!" Germany screamed. He was beyond help and it's official, he had a meltdown.

Italy saw this and then looked around to see that Japan was having a similar situation. However, in order to see Japan, he had to go under the table. He saw that Japan was also rocking back and forth.

"Hey Japan. What's wrong with you?" Italy asked.

"No touchie touchie. No touchie touchie. They touched me!" Japan muttered. He just kept repeating that so Italy left.

Italy just went back to his chair and drew a picture of him and his friends Haley and Ashley. He drew them with wings and in tomato fairy outfits.

France was sitting next to him, looking at himself in a mirror.

"My hair, what have they done to you? My precious!" France cried, holding the mirror close to him.

Russia was sitting a few seats away from him, petting a picture of a sunflower. Nobody would sit near him since he had an evil aura surrounding him.

"Don't worry little one, we will bring them home to Mother Russia. And we will make them pay!" Russia said, saying the last word evilly.

Across the table, America was also sitting. He had a big pile of carrots and celery sticks in front of him. He kept eating them, staring at the table with a sad face.

"I must be a hero. I have to be a hero. In order to be a hero, I have to not eat burgers. But I love burgers! Burger. Hero. Burger. Hero. Happiness. Hero. Life choices! Ahhh!" America screamed, slamming his head on the table. Just then, the double doors to the conference room slammed open.

"Countries! We're home!" Ashley and Haley announced. Every country in the room simultaneously turned and glared at them. "What?" They all got up and walked towards them with evil looks in their eyes. Leading the way was Russia with a smile, the picture of a sunflower in his hand. Each of them somehow had a pipe in their hands.

"Um, Haley?" Ashley said.

"Yeah?"

"I think it's time to go!" Ashley said. Haley nodded and the girls ran away.

"ONTO THE NEXT ANIME!" they yelled, jumping into a portal that disappeared behind them so the countries couldn't follow them.

**HELLO! THIS IS THE LAST INSTALLMENT OF THE HETALIA PART OF THIS STORY. **

**UP NEXT IS OURAN HIGH, SO STAY TUNED! **

**THERE WILL BE NO THANKS THIS TIME SINCE NO ONE REVIEWED. **

**PLEASE KEEP READING AND REVIEWING. WE ENJOY READING THEM. **

**ALSO, WE WELCOME A THIRD WRITER TO THIS STORY. IF YOU READ THE OTHER STORIES WITH ALLIE, HALEY, AND ASHLEY, THEN YOU WILL KNOW HER. **

**PLEASE HELP ALLIE FEEL WELCOME IN THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS! **


	11. Chapter 11 new addition and a new anime

**A new addition to the troll group and a new anime.**

The girls jumped their way out of the TV. Unknown to them, Ashley's older cousin Allie was standing there. They just stood there staring at each other for a while.

"Oh, hey Al," Ashley said.

"Hi Allie!" Haley yelled.

"Uh, hey guys. Um, where have you two been?" Allie asked.

"Inside the Hetalia world," Ashley said.

"Messing with the countries," Haley said.

"Um, okay," Allie said.

"Wanna join us?" they asked. Allie didn't answer, uncertain of how to answer.

"Join us, Allie. Join us!" they said creepily.

"You won't regret it!" Ashley said.

"We swear," Haley added.

"Um, okay I guess," Allie said.

"Yay!" Haley and Ashley yelled.

"So, what anime were you guys planning on doing next?" Allie asked. Then Ashley and Haley looked at each and shrugged their shoulders.

"Don't know. Let's see what's on," they said. They turned around and were shocked to see the faces of many very angry looking countries, swearing vengeance on the girls who got them angry.

"Yikes," Haley said. "Turn the channel; before they come through the TV too!" Ashley turned the channel to find yet another good anime: Ouran High School Host Club.

"Let's do that anime," Ashley said. Allie and Haley nodded and they were then somehow transferred into the anime.

**HEY GUYS! HERE IS THE LATEST CHAPTER! **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**THANKS!**

**THE THREE OF US APPRECIATE IT!**


	12. Chapter 12 Tamaki

**Tamaki**

The three girls landed in the ouran high world; right in the middle of tea time at the host club. Luckily for them, they landed in a room that no one was in.

"Alright so, who are we going to mess with first?" Allie asked. The three girls looked at each other and nodded their heads, knowing who they wanted to suffer, they mean be messed with first. They gathered in a group and whispered what the plan was. Allie was the first to leave the room.

"Do you think she can handle her assignment?" Haley asked. Ashley looked unsure.

"I'm not really sure. She does like him, but I'm not sure if she can handle this level of fangirlism that we need," Ashley said. They waited for a moment and were surprised to hear a high pitch scream coming from the room next door.

"King Tamaki!" Allie screamed.

"Hey! Watch out!" Tamaki was heard yelling. Then a crash was heard. Ashley and Haley slowly entered the room. What they saw surprised them. Allie was on the ground and Tamaki was on top of her, covered in tea that was spilt. Tea slowly dripped from his hair onto her cheeks, which were bright red. It took the two girls everything not to laugh out loud. They then looked at each other and nodded. It was their turn. They snuck away from the scene and into the hosts' storage room. They quickly found all of the things they were looking for. They assembled their prank and quietly snuck it out of the room.

"What are you two up to?" Kyoya asked them, suddenly appearing behind them. They jumped and slowly looked behind them in fear. Then Haley whispered something to Ashley and she nodded. Ashley turned around completely and faced Kyoya, completely blocking what they were carrying.

"Huh? Oh, we are doing nothing out of the ordinary, Kyoya-san," Ashley said sweetly. Kyoya pushed up his glasses.

"Is that so? Then what is it that your friend is carrying?" he asked. Ashley laughed nervously.

"Oh, that little thing? Um, it's just something that has to do with something fun we are doing. Nothing suspicious," Ashley said, trying to be smooth but failing epically at it. Kyoya just stared at her, not buying one word. Then he just shrugged.

"As long as it doesn't interfere with business, then I don't care," he said, writing something in his notebook really quick then walking away. Ashley blinked twice then ran to where Haley was, quickly glancing at how Allie was doing.

Allie was now sitting on a couch with Tamaki at her side. He was trying to convince her that it wasn't her fault and she was crying at how it was her fault that he got dirty. Ashley looked at Haley and saw that she was ready and had somehow gotten Mori and Hunny to go along with what they were doing. They nodded and Ashley looked at Allie. They shared a quick nod and Allie gave her final performance.

"It's my fault your beautiful hair got ruined! I don't deserve to look at you! I don't deserve to be in your presence! I'm so sorry!" Allie cried, standing up and running to where Haley, Mori, Hunny, and our little surprise were.

"Wait, my princess!" Tamaki ran after her. Allie stopped behind one of the chairs and placed her hands on the back of a certain chair. Tamaki stopped in his tracks, horrified at what he saw. His teddy bear, sitting there; at a tea party, wearing a very bad disguise: False glasses, a huge clown nose, and a huge bushy mustache. It was also wearing a sign that said: Shh, I'm in disguise.

The part that scared him the most was that Nekozawa was there with his Belezeneff. However, Belezeneff was sitting with his teddy bear, looking like it was choking his teddy bear. It wasn't too good a disguise after all.

"No! My poor teddy bear!" he screamed. He collapsed to the ground, not able to handle the terror. The three girls stood around him, looked at each other and broke out in a laugh.

"You guys are right! This is fun!" Allie said. They felt a huge, chilling aura around them. They looked and saw Tamaki fan girls glaring at them. They ran out of the room.

"Shall we show Allie how it's done, Haley?" Ashley asked. Haley just laughed. Allie just looked at them confused.

"ONTO THE NEXT HOST!" Haley and Ashley yelled. Allie laughed.

**HELLO!**

**WELCOME TO THE OURAN ANIME NOW!**

**THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**ELIZABETA H. AUSTRIA**

**TOOBITTER**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWS!**

**HOPEFULLY YOU GUYS ENJOYED TAMAKI'S CHAPTER!**

**PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND ASK QUESTIONS IF YOU HAVE ANY!**

**I UPDATE THIS STORY EVERY WEDNESDAY!**

**SO LOOK FORWARD TO NEXT WEEK AS WE MESS WITH ANOTHER HOST!**


	13. Chapter 13 Haruhi

**Haruhi**

One day, Haruhi and her dad were out shopping for groceries, a rare father daughter trip that her dad insisted on. Meanwhile, on the way to Haruhi's house Haley was burping somewhere…Gross!

"Now that that is out of the way, let's get started on operation 'Haruhi'," Haley said. Ashley and Allie finished laughing and nodded. They all had big bags in each hand and the hosts' behind them.

"I can't believe Haruhi wouldn't want to celebrate this day with us," Tamaki said, sounding slightly shocked and depressed at the same time. His arms were crossed in slight disappointment. Kyoya was trying to hold back a chuckle, which was rare for him. The rest were clueless.

"Let's get to decorating!" Hunny exclaimed. Mori silently agreed. They went into her apartment and somehow got in. They waited for about half an hour and then heard Haruhi yelling at her dad outside.

"Shh!" Ashley warned. Everyone hid behind something. They heard the door open.

"Dad? Didn't you lock the door when we left?" Haruhi asked.

"Hm, did I?" her dad asked himself. Haruhi sighed.

"Let's just hope no one got in while we were gone," Haruhi muttered. She turned on the lights and everyone popped out.

"Happy Birthday Haruhi!" they all yelled, Allie, Haley, and Ashley being the loudest. Haruhi blinked twice.

"But it's not-"Haruhi began.

"I didn't know it was your birthday Haruhi!" her dad said. "Why didn't you tell me? I am your father, aren't I?" She looked at him like he was crazy.

"You are my dad, so shouldn't you know when my birthday is even without me telling you?" she asked. "Anyway, it's not-"

"Haruhi! Why didn't you tell us it was your birthday? Aren't we friends?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"We brought cake!" Hunny said. "Or don't you like us anymore?" Hunny looked at her with big, sad, puppy dog eyes. Haruhi sighed.  
>"Of course I still like you guys. What I'm trying to say is that it's not-"Haruhi said.<p>

"Haruhi! Why didn't you tell your Daddy it was your birthday?" Tamaki asked. He tried to get near her but a flying shoe sent him to the floor.

"What was that? Who's her Daddy?" Haruhi's dad asked. He walked over and stepped on top of Tamaki's face. "And what do you mean by being her 'Daddy'?"

"He's still a big perv, Haruhi's dad," the twins spoke. Haruhi's dad suddenly got a killing aura floating around him, making Tamaki very uncomfortable.

The girls looked at each other, smirked, then quickly and quietly snuck out of the door, waiting for the scream to come.

Inside chaos was happening. Hunny was cheering constantly about cake. Haruh's dad was attempting to kill Tamaki and the twins weren't helping. The final straw for Haruhi was when they all turned to her and tried to give her their birthday presents for her.

"It's not my birthday!" she screamed. They all blinked.

"Huh? But, they said…" they all drifted off. They looked around and didn't see any of the three girls responsible for the fiasco. Kyoya was just chuckling in the corner and all of them heard giggling coming from outside.

"ONTO THE NEXT HOST!" they all yelled, Allie had joined in this time.

**HELLO ALL!**

**HERE IS THE NEXT PRANK WE THREE PLAYED ON ONE OF THE HOSTS! **

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**

**THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**ELIZABETA H. AUSTRIA**

**POKETFULSUN**

**THANKS FOR THE REIVIEW!**

**AND STAY TUNED IN FOR NEXT WEEK!**

**I MIGHT ACTUALLY GET IT UPLOADED EARLIER IN THE DAY LOL**

**(HERE IT IS ALMOST MIDNIGHT AS I AM UPLOADING THIS LOL)**


	14. Chapter 14 Kaoru

**Kaoru**

One day, the hosts' had a very special contest. Whoever was able to win the "Which one is Hikaru?" game would be able to spend a day with the twin of their choice. They were allowed to go in teams if they wanted both twins. Can you guess who wanted to do this game? Well, our three favorite trollers of course! None other than Haley, Ashley, and Allie! Will they be able to win? Of course they will! Why? Because they have a secret weapon! Dun, dun, dun…..

"Psst, Haruhi!" Allie whispered the day before they pranked her.

"What?" Haruhi asked in her normal tone.

"Shh!" Allie said, pulling Haruhi down by her elbow. "Quiet!" Haruhi sighed.

"What is it?" she whispered, playing along.

"I need a favor," Allie whispered, looking behind them. Haruhi just looked at her, waiting silently. "How do you tell which one is Hikaru and which one is Kaoru?" Haruhi sighed.

"Individually, Hikaru is more rash and hot-tempered than Kaoru. Meanwhile Kaoru is calm and thoughtful. When they are together, they are almost identical," Haruhi explained.

"Okay, but how do you tell which is which when they are together?" Allie asked.

"If you listen close, Hikaru has a slighter deeper voice than Kaoru. So just listen close to their voices and you should be good to go," Haruhi said. Allie nodded.

"Thanks!" Allie said, and then she ran off to tell her fellow trollers.

A few days later….

"Hey girls would you like to enroll in the contest?" the twins asked the girls. The girls smiled sweetly, and nodded. "Okay!" The twins put on their hats and twirled around.

"So, which one is Hikaru?" they asked. The girls let Ashley guess. Ashley pointed to the twin on the right.

"You are Hikaru!" she said.

"Uh oh! You got it wrong!" they sang. Ashley smirked.

"Nope, she got it right!" Haley said. "The one on the left is Kaoru!"

"What makes you say that?" they asked.

"Hikaru has a slightly deeper voice than Kaoru," all three of them said. "Quoted from Haruhi." The twins blinked, looked at each other, and shrugged.

"Good job! You got it right!" they said. The girls cheered.

Later in the day, they got to choose which twin they wanted. Allie and Haley chose Hikaru and Ashley chose Kaoru. Allie and Haley went out to shop and have dinner with Hikaru and Ashley and Kaoru stayed behind to have tea. To honor the contest rules, the rest of the host club just went out for ice cream.

Ashley and Kaoru sat down on one of the sofas and Kaoru poured her and him some tea.

"So Ashley, what do you like to do?" he asked.

"Well, I really like fashion, reading, hiking, drawing, and things like that," Ashley said.

"Really, well I have some magazines from my mom's publishers if you would like to see them?" he said. Ashley nodded with false happiness, but Kaoru didn't notice.

"Oh, yes please!" Ashley said. Kaoru smiled and got up.

"I'll be right back then," he said. He left the room to get the magazines. Once he left, Ashley quickly pulled out a bottle from her pocket and poured the mystery potion into his tea, stirring it to make sure he didn't notice. She then started to drink her own tea, mentally barfing since she hated tea. Then a song came to mind.

"Put on a happy face!" rang over and over in her mind. Kaoru then came back and showed her the magazines. She began to flip through them and he sipped his tea. Moments later, he slumped down and fell asleep. Ashley smirked, put down the magazines which she couldn't care less about, and took out a rainbow sharpie. She stood in front of him, and drew swirls on his cheeks, wrote Kaoru on his head backwards, drew a unibrow, a French mustache, and topped it all off with a goatee. Ashley had to hold back her laughter. Then she heard yelling coming from the hallway.

"No! Get away from me! You two are driving me nuts!" Hikaru yelled.

"Looks like they did their job, and I need to get out of here quick!" Ashley said. She ran to the nearest door and slipped into the hallway. She nodded at Haley and Allie and they waited for Hikaru to yell.

**HEY GUYS!**

**HERE'S THE LATEST INSTALLMENT OF...**

**THIS STORY! XD**

**ANYWAY, THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**ELIZABETA H. AUSTRIA**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!**

**PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND ASK QUESTIONS!**

**THANKS! **


	15. Chapter 15 Hikaru

**Hikaru**

Haley, Allie, and Hikaru left the school building and went to the nearest shopping mall.

"Okay, so where do you two want to go first?" Hikaru asked.

"I don't know," Haley said. "Where do you want to go, Allie?"

"I don't know Haley. Where do you want to go, Hikaru?" Hikaru just looked at them and sighed.

"I really don't care. You two wanted to come here in the first place," he muttered at the end. They both looked thoughtfully at each other, and shrugged.

"I don't need to buy anything," Haley said.

"I'm broke. I can't buy anything," Allie said. They looked at Hikaru.

"What about you, Hikaru?" they said in a rhyming voice. Hikaru's eye twitched. He was already annoyed. His face showed his emotion clearly. It said, "I wonder how much more of this I can take?"

"I don't buy things at a commoner's mall. Too cheap of products," he said.

"Well then!" Haley said, sounding insulted.

"Wait, so if you don't wanna buy anything, then why are we here?" he asked. The girls shrugged.

"Don't know!" they sang. They then started to skip away and he was forced to quickly walk after them, but not letting people see him with them. They turned around in front of a Victoria Secret store.

"Oh Hikaru, we wanna go in here!" they yelled. Hikaru stopped in his tracks.

"Fine, but I'm waiting out here!" he said.

"No! You have to come with us! You have to try them on to see if they look good or not!" they yelled. A crowd was gathering around them. Hikaru was going to refuse, but then the boss's voice rang in his head.

"Always make the customer happy!"

"Ugh, why now?" Hikaru muttered. He sighed and then came into the store with them. The two picked up all kinds of lacy lingerie for him to try on.

"Now go in the changing room!" they demanded. He later came out in a lacy bra but dared not to try on the underwear.

"This is all you are going to get, got it?" he said. The girls held out their phones.

"Got it!" they said, clicking their phones. He sighed again and went back into the changing room embarrassed. When he came out, they said they wanted food.

"I'm hungry!" Haley said.

"So am I!" Allie said.

"How about you, Hikaru?" they sang. Hikaru sighed for the billionth time that day.

"I guess." The girls cheered and they went for a taco since that's what the girls wanted.

"Tacos tacos! We love tacos!" they sang. Hikaru was rubbing his head.

"Why? Why today? Why did I choose to listen to that idiot?" he muttered. Then he noticed most of the host club eating ice cream in the park. He ran to them.

"Oh look! It's Hikaru, fancy meeting you here!" Tamaki said.

"Boss, you gotta help me!" Hikaru said. "They're driving me nuts!" Tamaki sighed and listened to his story, growing more and more mortified as he went on.

"Okay, tell them you must go back to the club to get Kaoru for an emergency meeting in the park. That should shake them off," Tamaki said. Hikaru did as he said but the girls wanted to come with him to the club. And so they did.

Hikaru entered the club room and closed the doors before they could get in.

"Oh, hi Ashley!" they said. "Did you complete your part?" Ashley nodded.

"Yup."

"Five, four, three, two," they said, silently counting one. Then came the scream.

"KAORU! WHAT DID SHE DO TO YOU?" Hikaru screamed.

"ONTO THE NEXT HOST!" the girls yelled, running away.

**HELLO ALL!**

**HERE IS THE NEXT INSTALLMENT OF THREE GIRLS WITH TOO MUCH TIME!**

**THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**ELIZABETA H. AUSTRIA**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!**

**PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND ASK QUESTIONS IF YOU HAVE ANY!**

**THANKS!**


	16. Chapter 16 Kyoya

**Kyoya**

Kyoya was sitting at home, wondering what the girls would do next.

"Let's see. First they targeted Tamaki. I saw the bear, even though they tried to badly hide it. So I knew what was going on there. Then it was Haruhi with that fake surprise birthday party. I knew when her birthday was so that was no surprise to me. Then it was Hikaru and Kaoru. They were smart using our own contest against them. I wonder who they will target next. Will it be another host, or someone completely different? Hm," Kyoya muttered to himself. After pondering this a bit more, he got in his jamies, and went bedybye. That night Kyoya tossed and turned in his sleep; nightmare after nightmare with the girls pranking him in it. Every single secret came to light, not that he would tell anybody.

Let's just say, that morning he woke up in a horrible mood. He went to school that day with a fake smile as always.

"Good morning, Kyoya!" Tamaki said.

"Where are they?" he asked.

"Who?"

"Those devils!" Kyoya said.

"Oh! You mean the twins! I think they're in class with Haruhi right now!" Tamaki said.

"No you idiot! Those she-devils!" Kyoya said. Tamaki cocked his head to the side.

"She-devils?"

"Haley, Allie, and Ashley!" Kyoya said in a slow voice. Tamaki mouthed an 'oh'.

"I don't know," Tamaki said. "Do they go to this school?" Kyoya blinked.

"I…don't…know…" Kyoya trailed off. Tamaki blinked twice.

"That's scary."

Later that day…

_Made it through the day…now where could they be? _Kyoya thought. He looked around and saw the three girls having tea with Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai.

"What could those three be up to? Are they targeting Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai now?" Kyoya muttered. He shook his head. "No, they're too smart to do something that stupid. But then again, I do know a certain idiot who holds the school's highest grades for the males. I'll make sure to keep an eye on them." Once the girls left, Kyoya went to talk to Hunny and Mori.

"Hello Kyoya!" Hunny said.

"Good afternoon Hunny-sempai. Say, have those three been acting strange at all? I mean, you two have been with them pretty much the whole time," Kyoya said.

"Yup! They like cake and tea so we invited them over! They also like Usa-chan!" Hunny said.

"So they haven't been acting strange?" Kyoya asked.

"Nope!" Hunny smiled. Kyoya sighed.

"So, have those three been playing any pranks lately?" Kyoya asked.

"Nope. They said that they were done and just wanna have fun!" Hunny said.

"Yup," Mori said.

"Hm, interesting," Kyoya said. He walked away and wrote in his black notebook. He didn't notice that the three girls were still there. They walked by him.

"Hi Kyoya!" they all said sweetly. He resisted the urge to jump at their sudden appearance. He just stared at them as they walked out of the host club.

"She-devils," he muttered. Then he went home for the night.

That night he couldn't get to sleep, tossing and turning, thinking and worrying about what was to come.

"They couldn't just stop; if they stopped, they would leave, wouldn't they? Wouldn't they? They got everyone in the host club except for Hunny-sempai, Mori-sempai, and me. However, pranking those two would be suicide. So that means…I'm next…Oh dear God," Kyoya muttered. He drifted off into another nightmare; once again not getting much sleep, thus putting him into an even worse mood than before.

Days passed by and the girls still didn't do anything. All they did at the host club was talk to him sweetly, which he didn't trust one bit, and have tea and cake with Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai; day after day, cake after cake, doing nothing but sitting there.

"They're mocking me, I just know it. When are they going to move? How long do I have till my sanity goes, how long?" Kyoya muttered in his room, pacing back and forth. His hair was in a mess, he hadn't slept for days and dark circles were forming under his eyes. He then passed out on his bed.

A week more went by and finally Kyoya had enough. He waited until school and the club was over and he confronted them, with a little back up of his own.

"Oh, hi Kyoya!" they sang sweetly.

"Was there something you wanted?" Ashley asked. Kyoya glared at her. Then, he lost his cool.

"I know you three have been doing something, I just can't figure out what. When and what are you going to do to me?" he practically yelled.

"What do you mean?" Haley asked, cocking her head to the side. He glared at her too.

"You know what I mean. When are you going to prank me? You've already gotten EVERY SINGLE PERSON IN THE CLUB except for Hunny-sempai, Mori-sempai, and me," Kyoya briefly yelled. The three girls just smiled.

"We already got you," they said sweetly, their smiles growing into evil smirks. Kyoya lost it all then and ordered his back up to appear. Countless squad people appeared and surrounded them.

"Well girls, it looks like it's time to go!" Allie said. Haley and Ashley nodded. Haley pulled out a TV remote and clicked the off button.

"ONTO THE NEXT ANIME!" they yelled, teleporting out of the ouran high anime.

**HELLO ALL! **

**WELL HERE IS THE LAST INSTALLMENT OF THE OURAN HIGH TROLLING**

**BUT FEAR NOT!**

**WE HAVE MANY MORE ANIMES TO MESS WITH AND HAVE ALREADY PREPARED THEM FOR YOU! **

**I WILL HAVE THEM POSTED AS SOON AS I CAN!**

**THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**ELIZABETA H. AUSTRIA**

**BEMONY'N'MENISHA**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**

**PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND ASK QUESTIONS IF YOU HAVE ANY!**

**THANKS FROM ALL THREE OF US!**


	17. Chapter 17 new anime and a devious plan

The three girls landed outside of their TV at Ashley's house. They looked back at the TV and briefly saw Kyoya and the rest frantically looking around for them. They all laughed and Haley, being the keeper of the remote, changed the channel.

"So, which anime are we doing now?" Allie asked.

"How about this one?" Haley suggested, stopping at a channel that was showing Soul Eater. They all had wide, evil smirks on their faces and agreed to go there. Haley pressed a button and they were teleported into the anime. They landed in Death City in front of the entrance to the DWMA.

"So, who shall we mess with first?" Haley asked. Allie and Ashley shrugged their shoulders then they heard someone talking behind them.

"Man, this is so uncool." They looked behind them and smirked when they Soul.

"Him," they said. They hid inside a random bush big enough to fit three people.

"So how do we mess with him?" Allie whispered. They turned into a circle inside the bush and started hatching a plan.

**HELLO!**

**HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER TO OUR TROLLING STORY.**

**THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**BEMONY'N'MENISHA**

**ELIZABETA H. AUSTRIA**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**

**PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND SUGGEST ANIMES FOR US TO DO.**


	18. Chapter 18 Soul

It was a beautiful and cool day at the DWMA. Well it would be cooler if there was no school that day. School is so uncool.

This is Soul thought as he walked into class that day.

"Hey Soul! Come here!" Black Star yelled.

"What's up?" Soul asked.

"Check it out, we have a guest speaker today. That means no class!" Black Star said. "Yahoo!" He jumped over to his seat as the bell rang.

"Sit down everyone," Stein said. "We have a guest speaker today." He said all this with a smirk.

"I don't like that smirk of his, it's kind of creepy," Maka said.

"What's that guy planning?" Soul said. Not a moment later did a lady named Haley walked into the room.

"Hello people! Today I will be talking to you all about a new way to become a death scythe!" Haley said. Soul's ears perked and he leaned forward. "We have done studies that prove that this new method is a very clear and quick way to become a death scythe." Haley went on and on and on about this new method. Finally she said, "However we can only choose one of you to take this test that will make you a death scythe. If you pass it, you will become one. It's that simple! But you have to study and can't cheat! We will know if you cheat!"

Soul smirked and wished that he could be chosen. Haley scanned the crowd of weapons raising their hands. Soul only half way raised his.

"You!" Haley said pointing to him. Soul smiled and the next day he met them in a room that they had told him to go to to take the test. That night Soul studied all the textbooks he was given by Haley and her two helpers. For some reason they introduced themselves to him. Their names were Allie and Ashley and they were cousins. Soul didn't really care. So he studied and took the test the next day. About a day or so later he got his results back. He aced it! He was jumping and skipping with joy.

"Oh yeah! I'm a death scythe now!" he cheered. The three girls looked at each other and smirked. Then they began laughing evilly. "Uh, what's with that uncool laughing?" They spun around and took their lab coats.

"Prepare for trolling," Ashley began, posing with her hands on her hips.

"Because we're approaching," Allie said, posing in an identicle way.

"To spread homor within the world," Ashley said motioning big around her.

"To let our jokes become unfurled," Allie said, waving her hand in the air.

"To make people cry tears of hate and joy," Ashley said, fake crying at the end.

"To make them jokes that they enjoy!" Allie said, smiling big.

"Ashley!"

"Allie!"

"Team trolling's bark is less than their bite!" Ashley said, standing so one shoulder faced Soul.

"Surrender now or prepare to fright!" Allie said, putting her back against Ashley's.

"I'm Haley and that's right!" Haley yelled jumping out from behind the desk.

"Uh, what's going on?" Soul asked.

"Nothing, just trying out something new!" the girls sang.

"And by the way…PSYCHE!" they yelled. Soul just stood there, not sure what to do.

"What?"

"That test isn't real! There is no other way to become a death scythe other than your current way! See ya!" they sang. Soul looked down and started laughing. When he looked back up the girls cowered slightly in fear. He had a creepy look on his face and his left arm had just become a blade.

"Um girls," Ashley said.

"Yeah," the other two agreed.

"Time to go! Onto the next person!" they yelled.

"We have got to come up with something better than that!" Haley complained as they all ran away.

**HELLO EVERYONE!**

**YES I ACTUALLY UPDATED WITHIN TWO WEEKS OF THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER!**

**OH AND I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THE WORDS IN THE MOTTO ARE OURS (ALLIE, HALEY, AND MYSELF) BUT**

**THE RHYTHM AND LAST THREE WORDS OF THE MOTTO BELONG TO POKEMON AND TEAM ROCKET!**

**NOW FOR THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**ELIZABETA H. AUSTRIA**

**BEMONY'N'MENISHA**

**TOOBITTER**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! **

**AND I WOULD JUST LIKE TO POINT OUT THAT THIS STORY IS NOT MEANT TO HAVE PROPER GRAMMAR AND THAT WE ARE 'MEAN' TO THESE FICTIONAL CHARACTERS ON PURPOSE. NOTE THAT NONE OF US ARE REALLY THIS MEAN IN REAL LIFE. WE JUST WANTED TO HAVE FUN WITH CHARACTERS THAT WOULD KILL OR HARM US IF THEY WERE REAL. **

**WHILE I DO VALUE EVERYONE'S OPINION AND EVERYONE HAS A RIGHT TO THEIR OPINION...**

**PLEASE, IF YOU'RE GOING TO SAY SOMETHING NEGATIVE, PLEASE AT LEAST MAKE IT CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. **

**AND ALSO NOTE THAT I HAVE MUCH BETTER GRAMMAR IN MY OTHER MANY STORIES ON HERE.**

**SO YEAH.**

**PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND ASK QUESTIONS IF YOU HAVE ANY! **


	19. Chapter 19 Maka

**Maka**

Maka and Soul were riding around the city on Soul's motorcycle.

"Damn it! Where did those three run off to? And what was with that uncool motto thing?" Soul ranted. Maka let him rant on and watched the familiar buildings rush by.

"Soul? Don't you think you're going too fast? I mean, those girls you're ranting about could be hiding in any of the alleyways we just passed, " Maka pointed out. The motorcycle screeched to a halt and they got off.

"Yeah, I guess that's true," he said. He pushed the bike next to him as they continued on, keeping a close eye on the alleyways.

Without them knowing, the three girls had set their eyes on a new target.

"Are you sure we should do her right now? I mean, Soul is looking for us after we messed with him," Allie said.

"That's true, but he wouldn't expect us to be stupid enough to mess with Maka right after we messed with him," Ashley said.

"So that's why we are messing with her now," Haley said. They nodded and quietly followed them, ducking in alleyways that the pair had already passed whenever either of them looked behind them.

"But how are we going to get Maka angry?" Allie asked.

"Not much gets her angry," Ashley pointed out. After a while of thinking, they all smirked and ran to the nearest bookshop.

10 minutes later…

The girls turned a corner then quickly hid behind it when they saw that Maka and Soul were walking towards in their direction.

"Damn it! We've searched all over Death City and still couldn't find those three! Where the hell could they have gone? Do you sense them at all with that soul sensing thing you can do?" Soul asked. At this point they walked past where the girls were hiding.

"I'll try," Maka said. She closed her eyes just as the girls were approaching from behind. Ashley and Haley nodded at Allie right before those two hid in another alleyway. Allie approached Maka and gave her a 'Maka-chop'.

"Trolling chop!" Allie yelled, then she disappeared before Soul could turn around to see who it was.

Later that day…

Soul and Maka arrived at home after spending the rest of the day trying to find those three, but to no avail. Maka went into her room and plopped down on her bed with her face against the pillow.

"Ugh, it's been such a long day. And who were those three that Soul mentioned anyway? And who would do such a thing as give me what they called a Trolling chop? What is that anyway? I wonder if I can sense their souls right now?" Maka muttered. She closed her eyes once again. Just as she was doing this, Ashley quietly entered her room through the window, book in hand.

"Trolling chop!" Ashley yelled, giving Maka a 'Maka chop'. Maka's face was driven deep into the pillow and Ashley escaped before Maka could take her face out of the pillow.

The next day…

Soul and Maka got to school and Maka crashed her head onto the desk.

"What's wrong with you?" Black Star asked.

"She's been up all night, trying to figure out who it could be that's been troll chopping her," Soul explained.

"What's a troll chop?" Tsubaki asked.

"No! Please don't mention it!" Maka begged, standing up and waving her arms back and forth frantically. The girls behind them smirked and the middle one stood up, book in hand.

"This is! Trolling chop!" Haley yelled. The three girls jumped onto the desks two rows behind the group and smirked down at them, Haley jumping back to join them.

"Who are you three?" Black Star asked. Soul groaned and glared at them, as did Maka.

"Prepare for trolling," Ashley began, holding her book up high.

"Because we're approaching," Allie said, doing the same on the other side of Haley.

"To spread humor within the world," Ashley said, lowering the book to her side in an arc motion.

"To let our jokes become unfurled," Allie said, once again doing the same thing with the opposite hand.

"To make people cry tears of hate and joy," Ashley said, fake crying at the end.

"To make them jokes that they enjoy," Allie said, smiling big.

"Ashley!"

"Allie!"

"Team trolling's bark is less than their bite," Ashley said, standing so her left shoulder is facing the group.

"Surrender now or prepare to fright," Allie said, standing so her right shoulder faced the group.

"I'm Haley and that's right!" Haley said, putting her hands on her hips and standing so both shoulders faced the group.

"Who are these jokers?" Black star asked.

"Three girls who are gonna wish they never messed with me and Maka. Let's go Maka!" Soul said, transforming into a scythe. The girls gulped and ran out of the room.

"Team Trolling running away again!" they yelled.

"Yeah, that's much better," Haley said as they ran away.

**HELLO EVERYONE!**

**HERE IS THE NEXT INSTALLMENT OF THIS STORY!**

**FIRST OF ALL I WOULD LIKE TO THANK BEMONY'N'MENISHA FOR GIVING ME THE IDEA FOR THE 2ND TO LAST LINE.**

**NOW FOR THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**ELIZABETA H. AUSTRIA**

**BEMONY'N'MENISHA**

**TOOBITTER**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND ASK QUESTIONS IF YOU HAVE ANY!**

**ALSO YOU CAN SUGGEST ANY ANIMES YOU WOULD LIKE TO BE SEEN MESSED WITH AND WE WILL CHECK IT OUT!**

**THANKS!**


	20. Chapter 20 Black Star

Black Star

While Soul and Maka ran around Death City searching for those three girls, Black Star was in the nearby woods training. Tsubaki had gone somewhere on her own, probably to visit her family or something.

"26,958. 26,959," Black Star counted as he pushed up from the ground, doing his daily push-ups. The girls were hiding behind a tree, watching him.

"Okay, so we've been watching him for about two hours now. Do we have a plan?" Ashley asked.

"Well, there's not much that can upset him or bring him down," Haley said.

"Yeah, and there's not much that can make him angry," Allie added.

"So how do we mess with one of the most carefree characters here?" they said.

"Well, technically he's the second. Excalibur is the only one more carefree than him," Allie said.

"Yeah, and he's the only one who seems to get under Black Star's skin," Ashley said. Haley made an evil grin.

"Guys, I've got an idea!" she said. They huddled in a circle and whispered.

"Alright! Allie and I will distract him while you go prepare!" Ashley said. They nodded and Haley ran off. Allie and Ashley appeared in front of Black Star and smiled.

"What do you two want?" he asked in his usual cocky manner.

"Oh nothing in particular," Ashley said.

"Just wanted to know what you were up to," Allie said.

"Who me? Well I'm training so that one day I can surpass the gods!" Black Star said, continuing to do his pushups.

"I see," Ashley said.

"Well, Ashley and I know of this really great place to train at!" Allie said.

"Oh yeah? Where is it? I've looked all over Death City and have trained everywhere possible!" Black Star said, suddenly standing up.

"It's this new place we just came across! Here follow us!" Ashley said. They both grabbed one of his hands and lead him to a building they found the other day while roaming the streets, hiding from Soul and Maka.

"No wonder I never saw this place. It's in the middle of nowhere? But you're sure it's good?" Black Star asked. The two girls nodded and shoved him through the door way, then locked the door behind him. "Hey! What's the big idea?" The girls smirked.

"Prepare for trolling," Ashley began, placing a hand on her right hip.

"Because we're approaching," Allie said, placing a hand on her left hip

"To spread humor within the world," Ashley said, motioning around herself while spinning.

"To let our jokes become unfurled," Allie said, showing off the key she held in her hand.

"To make people cry tears of hate and joy," Ashley said, fake crying at the end.

"To make them jokes that they enjoy," Allie said, smiling big.

"Ashley!"

"Allie!"

"Team trolling's bark is less than their bite," Ashley said, facing Black Star again.

"Surrender now or prepare to fright," Allie said, closing her fingers around the key. An unlocking, shoving, and locking came from the other door in the building. Black Star turned around and saw Haley through the window of the only other door.

"I'm Haley and that's right!" Haley said, showing him the key she held.

"What the heck are you three talking about? You haven't even done anything to me other than lock me in a building! All I have to do is destroy it!" Black Star yelled. He got ready to punch the wall.

"Fool!" Exacilbur's voice rang through the building, making Black Star stop in his tracks.

"Don't tell me!" Black Star muttered, slowly turning around.

"This building was made out of iron, there's no way a fool like you could comprehend that though. Now, let's begin. My legend dates back to the 12th century you know," Excalibur said, twirling around his cane. Black Star screamed and the girls ran away snickering.

"Team Trolling is running away again!" the girls yelled.

**HELLO ALL!**

**HERE IS BLACK STAR'S CHAPTER!**

**I HOPE YOU ENNJOYED IT!**

**THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**HALEY**

**ELIZABETA H. AUSTRIA**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! **

**PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND ASK QUESTIONS IF YOU HAVE ANY!**

**THANKS!**


	21. Chapter 21 Excalibur

Excalibur

A few days later, Black Star had managed to get free of the room the girls had locked him in thanks to Tsubaki wondering where he was. Excalibur followed him out of the room.

"Stop following me!" Black star yelled at him, Tsubaki holding him back.

"Fool! I have not finished my five hour story telling time! You must listen to everything!" Excalibur said, swinging his cane in front of Black Star's face.

"Get that damn cane out of my face!" Black star screamed, several angry marks appearing all over his forehead.

"Stop it Black Star! Let's just go!" she said, starting to drag him away from Excalibur. They left after Tsubaki persuaded Black Star some more.

The girls, who had been hidden behind their own trees, giggled as soon as they were far enough away.

"Okay, so three down," Ashley said.

"Who is next?" Allie said. They all turned towards Excalibur who had stopped walking right in front of them. They all grinned.

"I've got an idea," Haley said. They all got into a huddle.

"So we are all in agreement that he's next right?" Ashley said. The other two nodded.

"But how are we going to troll him? He's, like, the ultimate troll in this anime," Haley said.

"Yeah, is it even possible?" Allie asked.

"There has to be. Everyone has something that annoys them," Ashley said. They glanced at him over their shoulders and saw that he had found a chair, table, and tea.

"How in the world-" Ashley started.

"I got an idea!" Haley said again, they put their heads together once more and turned towards Excalibur after discussing.

"Excalibur!" Ashley said, posing with her hands straight up.

"Yes?" Excalibur said, not pausing to drink his tea.

"Excalibur!" Allie said, posing with her arms and legs, making her body form a K.

"What is it? Did you want some-" Excalibur started.

"Excalibur!" Haley said, leaning down and punching the ground.

"What do you wa-"

"Excalibur!" Ashley said, posing again.

"I said what do you-"

"Excalibur!" Allie said, also posing again.

"Wha-"

"Excalibur!" Haley said, still posing differently. Excalibur stopped drinking his tea and put it down on the table.

"What are you-"

"Excalibur!" they all said, posing again.

"Would you mind-"

"Excalibur!"

"Sto-"

"Excalibur!"

"St-"

"Excalibur!" Excalibur's circular eyes started to glare hard at them. He raised his cane and was about to hit the closest one to him.

"Fo-"

"Excalibur!" they girls said, dodging his attacks.

"Fools stop!" he screamed, waving his cane at them, trying to hit them. They all jumped up onto a tree and smirked, giggling at him. "Who do you fools think you are, messing with Excalibur and soiling his name!"

"Prepare for trolling," Ashley said, putting one hand on the tree trunk.

"Because we're approaching," Allie said, putting one hand on the tree trunk, on the opposite side of Ashley.

""To spread humor within the world," Ashley said, motioning around herself with her other hand.

"To let our jokes become unfurled," Allie said, placing her other hand on her hip.

"To make people cry tears of hate and joy," Ashley said, fake crying at the end.

"To make them jokes that they enjoy," Allie said, smiling big.

"Ashley!"

"Allie!"

"Team trolling's bark is less than their bite," Ashley said, jumping down.

"Surrender now or prepare to fright," Allie said, also jumping down and landing next to Ashley.

"I'm Haley and that's right!" Haley said, jumping so she stood on the tree above the other two with her arms crossed.

"Team trolling? What is this 'trolling' of which you speak? Are you three witches of some sort?" Excalibur said, still waving his cane. He seemed to still be angry. They smirked.

"Nope, just bored!" they said, sticking their tongues out at him. Excalibur jumped towards Ashley and Allie and they started to run away, with Haley following them, jumping from branch to branch.

"Team trolling is running away again!" they all yelled, laughing.

"Fools! You cannot outrun the mighty Excalibur!" he yelled, chasing after them.

**HELLO EVERYONE!**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED MESSING WITH THE ULTIMATE ANNOYANCE IN THIS SHOW**

**BECAUSE WE SURE DID.**

**THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**ELIZABETA H. AUSTRIA**

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!**

**PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND SUGGEST ANY ANIMES YOU MAY WANT US TO ANNOY.**

**THANKS!**


	22. Chapter 22 Death the kidd

Death the Kidd.

"Where are those fools?" Excalibur yelled, bursting into the classroom that Stein was currently teaching.

"Excalibur? What are you doing here?" Stein asked, giving that look that everyone has when they see Excalibur.

"Fool! I don't have time for silly questions. I demand to know where those three fools went!" Excalibur said, waving his cane in Stein's face.

"You call a lot of people fools," Stein pointed out, ignoring the cane. The girls had escaped Excalibur.

"What is that idiot doing here?" Kidd asked.

"Fool! I am looking for three girls who did me wrong earlier today!" Excalibur said, jumping up to where Kidd sat.

"I see. Well as you can clearly see, those three aren't here. I suggest you get out of my face and look somewhere else," Kidd said, gently pushing the cane out of his face.

"I see. Very well! Goodbye all!" Excalibur said, running out of the classroom. Everyone took a sigh of relief.

"Now that that nuisance is gone, let's continue with class," Stein said, and continued to teach.

Meanwhile at Kidd's house…

"Is it wise to be messing with a grim reaper?" Allie whispered, looking around Kidd's room. Everything was in perfect symmetry. For now.

"Who cares? It's not like we have to live in this world," Haley said, walking up to one of the paintings.

"Besides, this isn't any more dangerous than messing with Excalibur. Hell, Excalibur is more powerful than Kidd is, except he just can't find anyone deranged enough to be able to handle his personality," Ashley said.

"I guess that's true," Allie said.

"Let's get started before they get out of school!" Haley said, tilting the painting to one side.

"Yeah, doesn't Kidd automatically know when his room is asymmetrical or something?" Ashley said.

"Oh crap, yeah let's get going!" Allie said. She ran to the toilet paper and put it the way Kidd hates it. Ashley walked up to the shrine looking area in the far back of the room and moved the candles so they were no longer symmetrical, avoiding getting burnt by the melting wax and ongoing fire. She also tilted the painting behind it. While she was doing this Haley and Allie moved the furniture around so they weren't symmetrical was well. Then they heard a clicking coming from the front door.

"I don't care what you two say, I have a feeling that my painting is a little to the right," Kidd said.

"Oh come on Kidd. It's not like it'll be the end of the world if something is a little off!" Liz complained. Patty laughed.

"Yeah Kidd, don't be so uptight!" she said. The three girls looked at each other.

"Hide!" they whispered. They all hide in convincing hiding spots. The door opened and they all peeked at his expression. It was priceless. Kidd had entered the room with his eyes closed smiling while saying something about perfect symmetry. Then he opened his eyes and his face froze for a moment as he took in his now asymmetrical room.

"Huh?" Kidd muttered. He took a few steps forward, each step making him closer to the ground until he was on his knees and crying.

"What the hell happened here?" Liz muttered.

"It looks like Kidd's hell," Patty pointed out. Kidd started to cough and his blood spilled onto the floor below him. The girls couldn't hold their laughter anymore. One by one, on que, they appeared.

"Prepare for trolling," Ashley said, appearing out from her hiding spot and putting one hand on her hip.

"Because we're approaching," Allie said, also appearing from the opposite side of the room, also putting her hand on her hip.

""To spread humor within the world," Ashley said, motioning around herself with her other hand.

"To let our jokes become unfurled," Allie said, placing a hand on her stomach and pretending to laugh.

"To make people cry tears of hate and joy," Ashley said, fake crying at the end.

"To make them jokes that they enjoy," Allie said, smiling big.

"Ashley!"

"Allie!"

"Team trolling's bark is less than their bite," Ashley said, spinning around until she stopped in front of Haley's hiding spot.

"Surrender now or prepare to fright," Allie said, also spinning to the same spot.

"I'm Haley and that's right!" Haley said, appearing from her hiding spot with style.

"Team trolling?" Liz said.

"They must be the three that weird guy with the cane was looking for!" Patty said. Kidd slowly looked up at them and told Liz and Patty to transform. They complied and the girls had their eyes open wide in slight fear then jumped out a window, which they broke in the process.

"You disgusting fiends! You'll pay for this crime of asymmetry!" Kidd yelling starting to shoot at them. The girls kept running away, laughing.

"Team trolling is running away again!" they yelled.

**HELLO!**

**HERE IS KIDD'S CHAPTER!**

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**

**THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**CRAZYSQUIDGIRL**

**ELIZABETA H. AUSTRIA**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**AND THANKS CRAZYSQUIDGIRL FOR THE RECOMMENDATION!**

**ONCE WE GET THROUGH OUR INITIAL LIST, THEN WE WILL DO ST. FROG AS WELL! SO LOOK FORWARD TO IT!**

**PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND SUGGEST ANY MORE ANIMES/MANGAS YOU WOULD LIKE FOR US TO TROLL!**

**THANKS FROM ALL THREE OF US!**


	23. Chapter 23 Spirit

Spirit

Spirit and Stein walked down one of the many hallways of the DWMA, Spirit with his hands behind his head, his elbows poking the air and Stein with his hands in his pockets, looking bored. So the usual.

"Sounds like those three are causing a rukus lately," Spirit said. Stein shrugged.

"Just kids being kids I guess," Stein said.

"Yeah, girls being girls," Spirit said. Spirit sighed and brought his hands down and putting his hands into his pockets, like his partner. An awkward silence came upon them.

"I wonder who they are going after this time?" Spirit wondered out loud.

"Well, they got Soul, Maka, and the rest of that group except for Tsubaki," Stein pointed out. Then he eyes three mysterious figures leaning against the wall in the hallway they were walking in. He didn't say anything to Spirit, who failed to notice, but he knew those three mischievous figures enough by now. Hell, on the first day they had come here they had come to Stein and told him what they were going to do, and that they weren't going to mess with Stein since they didn't want to die. At the time, and now, Stein chuckled at the thought of what they could have possibly thought he would have done to them. Dissect them maybe? Heh….probably.

"What? They got Maka? Is she all right?" Spirit freaked out. Stein glanced at him with a bored expression yet again.

"Would you calm down? She's fine. They just gave her a few of her own Maka chops," Stein said. Then he noticed a signal from the girls. Today was their last day, and their last person. He glanced at Spirit again then smirked to himself before continuing. "But I've heard something recently. Something about her skipping class and going on a date or something?"

"What? Maka going on a date? Without my permission? Who's the bastard that's going to get a pummeling?" Spirit yelled, chopping the air. Stein sighed and noticed that the girls had disappeared. The mission has started.

"I don't know. But I think she went into town. Maybe you should go there and find out yourself," Stein said. Spirit roared and ran off. Stein took out a cigarette, lit it, and took a puff. He blew out the smoke and sighed. "All girls, that idiot is all yours." He then walked to his classroom and began to teach, not being surprised that Maka was in class.

"Oh, Maka. You might be getting a visit from that idiot Spirit later today. Just warning you," Stein said. Maka didn't have time to reply as he began to teach class.

Meanwhile….

Spirit ran down the first street of death city he thought of Maka going down with this supposed date of hers: the street her favorite bookstore was on. As he was about to open the door, a mysterious girl in a trench coat stopped him. Her hood was up so that he couldn't see her face.

"Hold on. You're Spirit right? The deathscythe?" the mysterious girl asked. Spirit turned on his charm and grinned at her.

"Yeah, that's me. What can I help you with?" he asked, placing his hands on his hips while still grinning at her.

"There was a young, blonde girl here a while ago. She had been accompanied by a boy of some kind. You being her father, I thought you should know," the mysterious girl said. Upon further inspection, Spirit noticed she had a lighter brown trench coat on and was wearing stylish glasses.

"You saw my daughter? Is she still in there? What did the boy look like? Tell me!" Spirit yelled, shaking the girl. The girl was careful to make sure her hood didn't fall down.

"N-no! I mean yes, I saw your daughter, but no she isn't in there anymore. She left a few minutes ago!" the girl said. Spirit let go of her and started to mumble insults to this mysterious boy to himself.

"Wait, did they say where they were going next?" Spirit suddenly asked. The girl pointed down a street which Spirit knew too well. A dance club was on that street. Spirit screamed and ran down the street.

"Maka Maka Maka Maka," Spirit said as he ran over and over. He stopped in front of the dance club and yelled, "MAKA!" He put a hand on the door.

"Halt!" a second mysterious girl yelled, holding out her hand in front of him. This girl also had on a cloak except hers was darker brown and she didn't wear any glasses. However, like the first, Spirit couldn't see her face past her hood.

"What? I'm on important Maka business!" Spirit yelled.

"Maka isn't in there! Well, she was, but she isn't now!" the girl said. Spirit groaned and fell to the ground.

"What did he look like?" he mumbled.

"Who?"

"The boy she was with," he mumbled, his tears slowly forming a puddle on the ground next to his face.

"Oh him? He looked kind of like a ruffian to me. Skulls on every article of his clothing, I think he had an ear piercing, and if I'm right, I think his tongue was pierced too," the girl said. Spirit jumped up, filled with new rage.

"WHAT? Maka why?" he screamed to the heavens.

"If you wanted to catch up with them, I suggest you go down that street. I saw them turn into the second alleyway," the girl said. Spirit took off.

"Maka Maka Maka Maka," he said again as he ran. He followed the mysterious girl's directions, but strangely the alleyway turned him into one of Death City's biggest plazas. Everyone was hussling and bussling around. "Maka!" he screamed, making several heads turn towards him. Someone poked his side and he deflated, once again on the ground and crying.

"Um, I think I know who and where this Maka of yours is," the third mysterious girl said.

"You do?" Spirit cried. "Please, tell me kind stranger."

"She was saying something about going to the cave where Excalibur was. I'm not sure why, but that's what she said," the mysterious girl said. Spirit stood up and got a good look at the girl. She had on a dark yellow, almost dirty blonde, cloak and the light shined off of her, also stylish, glasses. He took her hands in his and bowed to her.

"Thank you, most kind and beautiful stranger! I shall repay the debt to you and your mysterious friends one day!" Spirit said, then he dashed off to Excalibur's cave.

When he got there, Excalibur hit Spirit's stomach with a cane and called him a fool. Then Excalibur sat on a random appearing table and drank his tea.

"Why? I thought Maka was here? Someone told me she had come here," Spirit muttered.

"Fool! The only time I have seen that scythe meister was when I visited the academy once or twice. She and I have never spoken!" Excalibur said.

"But-"

"Fool! It's obvious where the young meister is!" Excalibur said, jumping off his chair and striking a pose. Spirit nodded and ran off.

"Of course! She's at school again! Very clever of you Maka to send me on a wild goose chase, knowing that your papa would find out one way or another!" Spirit said.

When he got back to the academy, Maka was in class and sitting next to her friends. Spirit hadn't been gone long since Stein was still in the middle of teaching.

"Maka!" Spirit yelled. Maka sighed.

"What do you want now?" she muttered.

"Who is the boy you skipped school to see?" Spirit asked, catching up in his breathe. Maka replied with a confused noise and suddenly the doors behind Spirit opened and the mysterious girls appeared.

"They're the ones who helped me!" Spirit yelled. Stein sighed and walked over to his chair, wheeling it out of the way, then sat down on it. The girls jumped up onto his desk and chuckled.

"Prepare for trolling," the third mysterious girl said, twirling around and flipping off her cloak. It revealed her to be Ashley.

"Because we're approaching," the first mysterious girl said, doing the same. She was revealed to be Allie. The girl in the middle of them remained to be uncovered and she stayed silent.

""To spread humor within the world," Ashley said, motioning around herself with her other hand.

"To let our jokes become unfurled," Allie said, placing a hand on her stomach and pretending to laugh.

"To make people cry tears of hate and joy," Ashley said, fake crying at the end.

"To make them jokes that they enjoy," Allie said, smiling big.

"Ashley!"

"Allie!"

"Team trolling's bark is less than their bite," Ashley said, jumping down and crossing her arms when she landed.

"Surrender now or prepare to fright," Allie said, simply kneeling down with one knee touching the desk.

"I'm Haley and that's right!" Haley said, spinning and finally uncloaking herself.

Everyone in the room groaned.

"Not those three again," Soul muttered. Maka sighed.

"Huh? I don't understand," Spirit muttered.

"You were fooled by those fools," Maka explained. "I've been here the entire time." Spirit glared at the girls.

"No one fools Maka's papa! Prepare for hell!" he said in a voice that only made the girls laugh.

"Whatever. Team Trolling running away again!" the girls yelled, laughing as they ran out of the room and away from Spirit who began to chase them.

**HELLO!**

**I HAVE HAD SOME OPEN TIME RECENTLY SO I'VE BEEN DOING SOME CHAPTERS!**

**HERE IS SPIRITS AND WE HOPED YOU ENJOYED THE EXTRA LONG CHAPTER.**

**CAN'T SAY THAT THIS WILL HAPPEN FOR THE REST OF THE CHAPTERS THOUGH.**

**ANYWAY**

**THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**ELIZABETA H. AUSTRIA**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!**

**PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND SUGGEST ANY ANIME/MANGA YOU WANT US TO MESS WITH!**

**THANKS!**


	24. Chapter 24 into a new world!

Everyone in Death City, well, the people that the girls had messed with, gathered in Death's room, upon request, to come up with a way to deal with the girls.

"Okay, now that we are all here, what are we going to do about those three girls?" Spirit said, seeming fired up. Stein sighed. Even though he wasn't messed with, he was called to help them.

"Hold up, what's going on? I know that those three have been playing some harmless pranks, but what is the severity?" Death said. Even though he had a mirror that could show him anything he wanted in death city, he hadn't been paying much attention to the pranks the girls have been doing. He only saw one or times and they seemed rather harmless.

"Lord Death! Those three have been making a mockery of all of us!" Spirit yelled.

"They're so not cool. They tricked me: got my hopes up really high, then just said that all my hard work was for nothing. It's so not cool," Soul said, crossing his arms.

"They kept giving me trolling chops. What is a trolling chop anyway?" Maka muttered, rubbing her head.

"They trapped me in a room with an annoying freak! And if that guy shoves his cane one more time in my face I'm gonna take it and shove it so far up his-"Black Star started.

"Yes yes, I understand your hatred of Excalibur, Black Star," Lord Death said.

"Fool!" Excalibur said, pointing his cane in Black Star's face.

"That's it!" Black Star screamed and jumped at Excalibur, but Tsubaki held him back.

"Now's not the time for a fight Black Star!" she yelled. She was also summoned to help think of a way to deal with them, even though she wasn't messed with.

"Well I see why you all are so upset," Lord Death said. "They have done some very mean things, though harmless."

"What they did to the others wasn't nearly as bad as what they did to me, Lord Death! They sent me all over Death City because-" Spirit started.

"So, what shall we do with those three?" Lord Death said, ignoring Spirit who just went into a dark corner. Stein shook his head at Spirit and sighed.

"I saw we capture them and keep them locked up! Figure out a way to drive them as insane as they made us!" Black Star yelled.

"I agree with Black Star," Soul said.

"For once, so do I," Maka agreed. The rest agreed as well and set off to find the three splitting into three groups.

The first group, consisting of Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, and Black Star, went towards the left part of Death City.

"Yahoo! Let's find those three and make them wish they never messed with us!" Black Star yelled. "Where did they go?"

"Hey man, I want to catch those three as much as you do, but screaming it won't help us," Soul said.

"Soul's right, Black Star. It'll just alert them that we're looking for them," Maka agreed.

"They've got a point. It could alert us," Ashley said, standing in front of them.

"Hey! There's one of them!" Black Star yelled.

"Hey, what you've been doing to us isn't cool!" Soul said. Ashley smirked.

"So what? It's been a lot of fun!" Ashley said, laughing. That made them all glare at her and run at her. "Whoops, time to go!" she said, laughing as she ran away from.

The second group, consisting of Kidd, Patty, and Liz, searched the middle of Death City.

"I wonder where those three could be?" Liz wondered.

"Who knows. Those three are crafty. They have to be to have escaped me," Kidd said. Then he remembered what they did to his room. His fists balled up and fire lit up in his eyes. "Those girls will pay for creating an asymmetrical environment in my own home!" Liz laughed nervously and Patty just laughed. So did Haley who stood in front of them.

"But making that room that way was so much fun!" Haley said.

"You!" Kidd said. "Liz! Patty! Let's take her down now while she's still in front of us! We'll ask questions later!" Liz and Patty transformed and Kidd ran after Haley who ran away from him. Little did he know that she held a remote in one of her hands.

The third group, consisting of Stein, Spirit, and Excalibur, covered the right side of Death City.

"Grr. Those three are gonna pay for making a fool of me!" Spirit yelled.

"To be fair, you didn't need their help to make you look like a fool. If you'd just look into my classroom you would have seen Maka sitting there with her friends," Stein said.

"Fool!" Excalibur yelled.

"What is it now, Excalibur?" Stein said.

"It is clear that since I wasn't able to have my afternoon tea, that young gentleman couldn't think clearly, thus was fooled," Excalibur said. Stein blinked twice then sighed.

"Anyway, they should be somewhere in Death City. If everyone sticks to the plan, then we should be able to find them soon," Stein said.

"Oh is that so?" Allie said, standing in front of them with her hand on her hip and smirking. Ll

"You!" Spirit yelled in a voice and making a face that made Allie laugh.

"Fool!" Excalibur yelled, glaring at her and pointing his cane at her. Stein reacted in no way.

"After her! Don't let her get away!" Spirit yelled, running at her. Excalibur followed him and Stein just slowly walked, taking his time. Allie laughed again and ran away, but not before mouthing to Stein to remember their agreement. Stein nodded and Allie ran away.

Eventually Allie, Haley, and Ashley led all three groups into the area just in front of the basketball court the main group plays in.

"We've got you now!" Spirit yelled, thinking that they had somehow managed to corner them. The girls smirked and Haley held out her remote.

"I don't think so!" they said. The three groups ran at them and Haley clicked a button. "Time to go!" They disappeared in an instant and reappeared in the living room they were originally in. On the TV the characters of Soul Eater were looking around wondering where they had gone. The girls laughed.

"So, which anime are we going into next?" Allie asked. Haley switched the channel.

"Let's see what's on!" Haley said. The next show Haley got to was Kenichi the mightiest deciple.

"Let's go there!" Ashley said.

"Yeah! It will be really fun!" Haley said. She gave the remote to Allie. "Let's have you do the honors!" She showed Allie which button to press and they went into the world of Kenichi.

**HELLO ALL!**

**SO WE ARE OUT OF THE SOUL EATER WORLD NOW AND INTO A NEW ANIME WORLD!**

**NOW FOR THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**BEMONY'N'MENISHA**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!**

**PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND SUGGEST ANY ANIME/MANGAS YOU WOULD LIKE US TO MESS WITH!**

**THANKS AND HAVE A GREAT DAY!**


	25. Chapter 25 Kenichi

Kenichi walked home from school like he did any other day: with Miu. Today Takeda actually came with them for once. He had some appointment with Master Akisame for his arm.

"So Kenichi, how's the training coming?" Takeda asked, his backpack flung over his shoulder and his other arm in his pocket. So his usual position.

"It's pretty good! Granted the training's a bit tough on most days, but I find myself enduring them a lot more than I used to!" Kenichi said with hope in his eyes. Little did he know that three pairs of sparkling eyes were hiding in the bush that he just passed. Miu was the only one to notice. However she didn't say anything out loud since the eyes disappeared moments later. Eventually they arrived at the dojo.

"Hey everyone! We're home!" Kenichi yelled. He heard laughter coming from inside. It sounded like Master Akisame.

"Is that so? Well then, I guess I'll just have to come up with harder routines for him if he thinks that way!"Master Akisame laughed, but Kenichi had a feeling that Master Akisame's laughter was going to be Kenichi's pain. He opened the door to the room Akisame's voice came out from and there sat four people: Master Akisame and three girls whom Kenichi had never seen before.

"We're home!" Miu said, eyeing the girls with untrusting eyes.

"Oh, welcome home you two! And I see your friend Takeda is with you today as well. How's that arm coming?" Master Akisame said.

"It's pretty good! I can already feel the strength coming back!" Takeda said, grinning widely. One of the girls, the only one with blonde hair, squirmed a little in her seat and the other two told her that now wasn't the time.

"The time for what?" Miu asked. The three of them laughed nervously.

"Oh nothing nothing!" They sang.

"Anyway, these girls just arrived a few minutes ago and were telling me some interesting things you've been saying behind our backs lately, Kenichi," Master Akisame said, suddenly growing serious.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Kenichi asked.

"Concerning your training," Master Akisame hinted. Kenichi thought about it but couldn't figure out what he could have meant.

"All I remember saying is that I've been able to endure the pain a lot more lately. Besides, I've never seen these three a day in my life," Kenichi said. One of them started to cry.

"How could you not remember us?" the blonde one said.

"We played in the park a few times when we were younger!" the brown haired one with glasses whined.

"Yeah! We even met your sister, mom, and dad!" the other burnet whined. Kenichi sighed and tried to think. Meanwhile, the girls kept talking to Master Akisame.

"Granted it wasn't strictly to us, but we did hear him complaining about how light and easy the training he's doing lately is!" the burnet without glasses said.

"Yeah, and that he thinks it's way too easy for someone like him!" the blonde said.

"Plus he said that he thinks there's nothing more you guys can teach him!" the burnet with glasses said. Another door to the room suddenly banged open.

"Is that so, Kenichi? Well then, maybe we should bring the training up a notch! Come on! Let's go!" Sakaki and Kensei yelled. They dragged Kenichi out of the room. Kenichi whined.

"No! Someone help me!" Kenichi whined while crying and struggling to break free. The girls smirked at each other and stood up.

"Our work here is done!" the girls said.

"Huh? Hold on now. What do you mean?" Akisame asked.

"And who are you three anyway?" Takeda asked.

"Us? Why, my name is Ashley!" the blonde said, then she ran out of the room.

"My name is Haley!" the burnet without glasses said, also running out of the room.  
>"And my name is Allie!" the burnet with glasses said, following the first two out of the door. Master Akisame stroked his mustache.<p>

"Hmm, I have a feeling things are about to get interesting," Akisame muttered.

"We're onto the next martial artist!" the girls yelled as soon as they were far enough away from the dojo to be safe.

**HELLO!**

**SO NOW WE HAVE OFFICALLY STARTED IN MESSING WITH THE CHARACTERS OF KENICHI'S WORLD!**

**THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**SAKURADREAMERZ**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW AS WELL AS THE SUGGESTION!**

**I WILL ADD CODE GEAUSS TO THE LIST OF ANIMES WE WILL DO!**

**PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND SUGGEST ANY ANIMES/MANGAS YOU WOULD LIKE US TO MESS WITH/ANNOY!**

**THANKS!**


	26. Chapter 26 Nijima

The next day at school, Kenichi was feeling really sore. He slumped over his desk and whined into the wood.

"Ow, everything hurts!" he whined. Nijima appeared next to him, like the creepy alien he is, and slapped Kenichi's back.

"Oh quit your whining! You were just saying the other day how the training wasn't too bad lately!" Nijima said. Kenichi glared up at him, grabbed his collar, and shook him.

"It was you wasn't it! You were the one who put those thoughts into those girls' minds! You're the reason my training increased in difficulty!" Kenichi yelled.

"Hold on Kenichi! There's no proof that happened! Besides, I think I might have seen those girls spying on us from a bush we passed by yesterday on our way home. They might have done this on their own," Miu said, stepping in. Kenichi stopped shaking Nijima long enough to realize that Miu might be right. He let Nijima go and Nijima fell to the ground.

"Now that we have that sorted out, why don't we talk about these new girls you keep talking about?" Nijma said, recovering quite quickly. Kenich and Miu described them and Nijima typed the info into his PDA. "I see. Well, I will ask around school and see if I can find these girls based on these descriptions. I really wish I had a picture to go off of, maybe some measurement," he said this part creepily, "but I guess these details and their names will have to do. But I wonder, what does a group of girls with English sounding names have to do in Japan? Hm." With that he slithered away to do some research.

He asked as many people around school as he could about these girls. He even went to the other captains of the Shinpaku alliance and only got the same descriptions from Takeda. Well, that and the fact that the blonde had acted weirdly when she saw him. However Nijima just ingored that comment and went right on searching.

"Where could those three be? Do they even go to this school? No, if they did I would already know about it. So where could they be? And how could they already know so much about Kenichi?" Nijima muttered as he walked down the hall staring at his PDA.

"That's a secret," Allie said, leaning against the wall as Nijima passed her.

"You wouldn't believe us even if we told you," Haley said, leaning against the other one. Nijima passed her as well, without even thinking about it.

"Besides, we haven't had our fill of fun yet," Ashley said, standing in the middle of the hallway with her arms crossed. Without even thinking about it, Nijima walked around her. After walking a few more feet, he stopped and slowly turned around. When he did, Ashley had turned herself around to face him as well. They were all smirking.

"You three are the ones I've been trying to get some dirt on…I mean research…I mean, why did you do what you did to Kenichi? Don't you know how powerful he is?" Nijima tried to recover himself. The girls laughed.

"Yeah," Allie said.

"So?" Haley said.

"He won't hit a girl. Everyone knows that," Ashley said. They all smirked. Nijima mentally cursed.

"All right, so where did you get your info? Come on, tell me!" Nijima said. "I searched high and low and could only get out the name of the dojo he went to by trailing him!" Again the girls laughed.

"You don't need to know that. But we do have some info that you might want to know!" Haley said. His pointy ears perked.

"Oh? And what sort of info?" Nijima said. The girls walked up to him and whispered some very important 'information' and Nijima put it all down into his PDA.

At the next fight Kenichi somehow wound up in….

Kenichi was in the middle of fighting some new enemy. His masters were watching, looking relaxed. They didn't seem worried at all about their young disciple. However Kenichi was sent flying into a wall but easily recovered. Nijima was there as well.

"Hah! You're going to have to do more than that to hurt this guy! He's practically made of steel!" Nijima yelled at the opponent.

"Nijima! Shut up!" Kenichi yelled. Nijima ignored him.

"Oh don't be so modest Kenichi. I have some very interesting info from a reliable source about my Kenichi here, if you're interested," Nijima said, attempting to negotiate with the enemy.

_If this fight goes on, even I can tell Kenichi'll eventually lose. _Nijima thought.

"Oh? And what is that?" the enemy asked.

"Ah ah ah! Before I give you the info, I want something in return!"

"And what would that be?"

"You let me and my friend here walk away safely," Nijima said.

"What? What are you talking about Nijima?" Kenichi yelled. Little did they know that the girls were hiding behind a nearby bush. Akisame seemed to notice but, like Miu earlier, didn't say anything out loud.

"Listen up Kenichi! If this fight goes on much longer, I get the feeling you might not be able to win, even with that superhuman will of yours!" Nijima said to him.

"How do you suppose that, Nijima?" Akisame asked. Nijima pointed at the enemy.

"This guy is super close to a master class! Can no one see this?" Nijima yelled. Even the enemy looked at him strangely.

"Huh?" the enemy said.

"Oh don't act dumb! You're even part of Yomi aren't you!" Nijima yelled. The Elder put a hand on his shoulder.

"Son, you've been fooled somehow. This man is of the same type of fighter that Kenichi is. He wouldn't kill a fly. Plus, from what I've observed, this man is nowhere near master class. He's probably on the same level as Kenichi is, that's the only reason Kenichi's taking so long to beat him," the Elder said.

"What? But, but," Nijima muttered. He looked around and noticed the girls snickering away in the bushes.

"You three! I should have known not to trust you!" Nijima yelled and pointed a finger at them. They all stood up.

"I can't believe you actually trusted us!" Ashley said.

"I don't know why you did! I had trouble holding back my smile when we told you it!" Haley said.

"As if we would know anything about the difference between master and nonmaster class! " Allie said.

"Nijima!" Kenichi yelled. "Those are the three we warned you about! Why would you trust someone even we don't trust?" The enemy sighed and shook his head. "I thought you looked at several different sources before trusting even the smallest of information?" Nijima shrugged his shoulders.  
>"So what if I decided to trust someone for once? Anyway, don't focus on my mistakes! Just win the stupid fight!" Nijima yelled, turning the attention back on Kenichi.<p>

The girls shrugged.

"Oh well, that guy was hard to think about messing with," Haley said.

"So we can count this as one of our first troll fails?" Ashley muttered. The other two nodded. They walked away and yelled.

"Onto the next martial artist!"

**HEY EVERYONE!**

**WELL, WE MESSED WITH NIJIMA...AND IT DIDN'T WORK OUT AS WELL AS WE HAD PLANNED. **

**OH WELL.**

**THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**SAKURADREAMERZ**

**ELIZABETA H. AUSTRIA**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND SUGGEST ANY ANIMES/MANGAS YOU WOULD LIKE US TO MESS WITH.**

**OH, AND SINCE WE ARE CURRENTLY MESSING WITH THE KENICHI WORLD, I WOULD LIKE TO EITHER REMIND OR TELL YOU ALL THAT I DO HAVE AN ACTUAL KENICHI STORY WITH BETTER GRAMAR. ALTHOUGH IT CAN USE A LOT OF WORK, I AM CURRENTLY WORKING A LOT ON IT, ESPECIALLY LATELY. SO IF YOU LIKE KENICHI, PLEASE GO AHEAD AND CHECK IT OUT IF YOU WOULD LIKE! IT'S CALLED NEVER GIVING UP WITHOUT A FIGHT!**

**THANKS!**


	27. Chapter 27 Kisara

Kisara kicked the punching bag once more, the sweat dripping from her toned legs.

"Nice work today Kisara! I'm leaving first since I have a lot of work to do today at home," Freya said, walking out the door.

"Okay, good night Freya!" Kisara said, once more kicking the bag.

"Hm, Kenichi and Miu have been acting pretty weird lately. Like they are suspicious of something or someone. I wonder why?" Kisara wondered out loud. Unknowing to her, the girls were spying on her from a high window. They jumped down and chuckled.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough, Kisara," Haley whispered. Allie and Ashley had to keep from laughing too loud.

"Let's get going! You two go ahead and complete your parts. I'll go to the park and do mine," Ashley said. The other two agreed and ran off.

Following Allie and Haley….

"Okay, so how are we going to get in there?" Allie muttered, looking at the door to Kisara's apartment.

"Hmm, well it's an apartment. So we'll need the key. We don't want to ruin her door, just mess with her," Haley said. She quickly went over to the land lord.

"Hello? How can I help you?" the land lord asked.

"Um, well, you see, Kisara wanted us to get something from her apartment, but she lost her key and went to look for it. But she needs this thing, like, right away. So could we possibly have a copy of her key for a few minutes?" Haley asked as politely as she could. The land lord eyed her weirdly but gave her the key nonetheless. Haley ran back over to where Allie was waiting.

"Okay, now we have the key, so let's go inside!" Allie said. Haley unlocked the door and they both went inside.

After about half an hour Ashley arrived at the apartment with her part of the plan.

"Shh, that's a good boy. Just be quiet for a bit. Come on, that's a good boy!" Ashley coaxed them all into the apartment. The girls both hid in what places they could, given the space Ashley's part took.

After another hour or two Kisara finally returned home. Her land lord had stopped her and asked her about the object she wanted some random friend to retrieve.

"What are you talking about? I never lose my key, and even if I did I would have come here first to get a spare while searching for the first one. And I would never have anyone in my place," she said. The land lord shrugged and walked away.

"Oh well. They returned the key so I'm fine with whatever as long as you keep on not having animals in your apartment," they said. Kisara just stared at her land lord quizzically and then opened her door. She closed the door behind her and set down whatever bags she was holding. She sighed and sat down on her couch. Not a moment later did she hear a woof from behind the couch.

"What the?" she muttered. She looked behind it and saw that there was a dog behind her couch. She stared at it and it leaned up and licked her. A moment of silence passed over the apartment.

"GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT YOU STUPID DOG!" she screamed. Then several dogs ran out of her room and kitchen and she screamed. Then she heard laughter coming from the hallway closet. The closet door opened and out came the three girls.

"Hello!" they said.

"Who the hell are you three?" Kisara yelled.

"I'm Ashley!" Ashley said, smiling and unlocking the door.

"My name is Allie!" Allie said, opening the door.

"And I'm Haley!" Haley said as they all slowly walked out the door.

"Did you three do this?" Kisara yelled.

"Maybe…." they muttered. "Bye!" they yelled running out of the apartment and away from the raging Kisara.

"Get back here you dumbasses! I'll kill you!" she yelled. She ran after them, but wasn't catching up.

"Onto the next martial artist!" they yelled.

"Not unless I kill you first!" Kisara yelled.

**HELLO ALL!**

**TODAY WE HAVE MESSED WITH KISARA!**

**WE HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT AS MUCH AS WE DID!**

**THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**SAKURADREAMERZ**

**ELIZABETA H. AUSTRIA**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND SUGGEST ANY ANIMES YOU WANT US TO MESS WITH!**

**IF YOU LIKE KENICHI, THE SHOW, THEN PLEASE GO CHECK OUT "NEVER GIVING UP WITHOUT A FIGHT". IT CONTAINS ALL THREE OF US, EXCEPT IT'S MORE FOCUSED ON ROMANCE AND FINDING OUT OUR PASTS. **

**IF YOU DO GO THERE, A BIG THANK YOU FROM ALL OF US!**

**THANKS!**


	28. Chapter 28 Miu

Irjfiwerjfosmfoiwngaowkergnowiafwodngfoiwejngoiwrenmfoeasrngkoawenmgflkasdjfogiwmrfiwoaemvcwirmiowenrgkojasnodimgwreiognfmsafiofmawrigofdsnafomwoiregfndskalfmiomkewionvknaokwmfdoiwanmvksdnoansdfklnignsdkfmiow dmsdkmfwkremvksdnkanmfewk fovjdsiofnkwnviownrlkghsadoifmwaorihgai;wneg;kl

This is how we feel about Miu…..now for the actual chapter…

Miu stood at the gates of the school, waiting for Kenichi like she usually did whenever he had Garden Club. The wind blew her hair gently. She smiled.

"It's such a nice day out today!" she said.

The girls all hid behind a giant tree trunk. They all glared at her.

"That's what you think," Ashley whispered.

"You ready Ashley? I see your target approaching our target," Haley said.

"Oh, what a cute kitty!" Miu squeeled. She kneeled down and egged it on to come to her. "Here kitty kitty!" Ashley smirked and snuck around so that MIu couldn't see her.

"So you're saying hello to the cat? Well, you've heard of Hello Kitty right? Well, I say Goodbye Kitty!" Ashley yelled and sent the cat flying to the sky with a powerful kick. Unknowing to Miu, it eventually landed on its feet unharmed. Miu stood up and glared at Ashley.

"What did you do that for?" she said in her scary voice. Ashley just smiled at her and ran away.

"Sorry Kenichi. I'll be back in a few minutes once I teach this girl a lesson!" Miu said, and she ran after Ashley as quick as she could. However, since they already messed with NIjima, Ashley somehow gained his ability to quickly get away from powerful enemies.

Meanwhile Allie and Haley were still at the school. They did rock paper scissors to decide who would do what. Allie won and she stood at the spots where Miu once stood, smirking. While she did that, Haley walked in the direction Miu had chased Ashley in. After walking for a few minutes, Haley decided to lean against a wall that happened to be there. A few more minutes later, Miu came back down the way she had come, grumbling to herself.

"That mean old girl won't see that last of me! When I see her again, she's gonna pay for harming that cute little kitty!" she said.

"Hey Dairy Cow," Haley said, having her arms crossed and smirking at her. Miu stopped in her tracks and glanced at Haley over her shoulder.

"What? What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, seemingly clueless. Haley sighed.

"You would have thought based on how many times Kisara has called you that that you would have picked up on what it meant," Haley said.

"She hasn't called me that in a very long time, especially since we've become friends!" Miu said, defending her friend. Haley sighed again.

"It implies that you have as big of boobs as an utter on a cow," Haley explained. Miu blushed and unconsciously covered her boobs.

"The-they're not that big!" she muttered.

"Whatever you say, cow. In fact, you are pretty similar to cow. You're as stupid as one anyway," Haley said. Miu let her hands fall to the sides and they balled up into fists.

"Hey! I don't like what you're saying!" Miu said.

"So?"

"So I want you to stop insulting me!" Miu said, glaring at Haley. Haley stuck out her tongue.

"Make me, Dairy Cow!" Haley said. Miu got into an offensive position.

"Just remember you asked for this!" Miu warned. Then Haley got a text from Allie and she shrugged.

"Well, I don't feel like fighting and insulting you has bored me now. Bye!" Haley said, escaping from her as quickly and easily as Ashley had done. Miu just stared after her in confusion. Then Miu sighed and walked back to the school.

"There are a lot of weird and mean people today," she muttered. Then she heard a girl and Kenichi laughing up ahead. I looked up and saw that Kenichi was laughing with the third girl they had seen at the dojo the other day.

"I think she said her name was Allie or something," Miu muttered. "I wonder what they're talking about?"

"That's so interesting Kenichi! So how long have you been gardening?" Allie asked, seeming like she was very interested. Miu slightly glared at her. Even she could see what Allie was doing, although Kenichi was oblivious.

"Not long. I think for about a year now," Kenichi said.

"Wow! And what have you grown? You must be an amazing guy to be able to grow plants the way you do!" Allie said, smiling gently at him. Kenichi laughed again and rubbed the back of his head.

"Not really. I mean, you just need to have patience and a love for plants to grow them," Kenichi said. Then Allie poked his arm.

"Wow! Your muscles are amazing! Do you work out every day or something?" she asked.

"Well, technically it's called training," Kenichi said, bringing his arm back down.

"What are you training for?" Allie asked. Miu decided to quickly get to them.

"Hey Kenichi!" Miu said.

"Oh hey Miu! Where were you?" Kenichi asked, smiling at her.

"I just had to take care of a few things. Sorry you had to wait!" Miu said.

"It's fine. Allie here was keeping me company while I waited. Did you know she likes to garden too?" Kenichi said. Allie smirked evilly at Miu while Kenichi wasn't looking. Miu laughed nervously.

"Is that so? Say, Kenichi, don't you have to start your training soon? The masters aren't going to be too happy if you're late," Miu said. Kenichi gasped.

"Oh crap! That's right! Sorry Allie! I have to go! Talk to you later?" Kenichi said. Allie shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe. See you around Kenichi!" Allie said. Kenichi ran off and Miu told him she would catch up. Miu approached Allie.

"What?" Allie asked.

"I don't know what it is you three girls are planning, but I'm onto you," she said, slightly glaring. Allie smiled at her and suddenly the other two appeared next to her.

"What ever could you mean? We're just having some fun!" they all said in unison. Miu just stared at them and then walked away, not saying a word, but thinking many things.

"Okay, so she's more of the type to react after a varity of things instead of one thing sending her after us," Ashley muttered.

"A miscalculation on our part," Allie agreed.

"Oh well!" Haley said. They all turned around and starting walking.

"Onto the next martial artist!" they yelled, walking on towards their next victim….

**HELLO!**

**UGH, WE HAVE BEEN DREADING WRITING THIS CHAPTER FOR A WHILE NOW...(ESPECIALLY ME...FOR SOME REASON I JUST CAN'T STAND MIU...THIS IS JUST A PERSONAL OPINION)**

**ANYWAY, WE HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**

**THERE WILL BE NO THANKS FOR THIS CHAPTER **

**SINCE NO ONE REVIEWED BEFORE THIS CHAPTER WAS ABLE TO UPLOAD.**

**I, COCOBOBO10, HAVE BEEN ABLE TO WRITE A LOT OF THESE CHAPTERS LATELY SO I WILL TRY TO UPLOAD THEM DAILY IF I'M NOT WORKING**

**CRAZY HOURS LIKE I DID THIS PAST WEEKEND.**

**PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND SUGGEST ANY ANIMES YOU WANT US TO MESS WITH!**

**THANKS!**


	29. Chapter 29 Hermit

Hermit was working out in his house before he went to school that particular day. He huffed as he finished and threw a towel around his neck and wiped the sweat off of his neck and face.

"That must have been a good workout huh?" Haley said, smirking at him with her eyes closed.

"Who are you and how did you get in my house?" he asked.

"You don't need to know that Kermit," Haley said.

"Who's Kermit?" Hermit asked.

"the Hermit," Ashley added in, appearing out of nowhere behind Hermit.

"What?"

"Who didn't have a permit!" Allie chimed in, appearing next to Haley.

"So he crashed his car and died!" they all said. Haley and Allie turned around and Ashley followed them out of the house.

"Um…okay?" Hermit muttered. He simply continued his routine that morning, thinking that that would be the last of the weirdness.

"Oh, we have barely begun," the girls said, laughing evilly.

Hermit walked to school and when he got there sat in his usual place.

"Hey there!" Haley said, plopping down on the seat in front of him. He groaned.

"Not you three again, what do you want?" Hermit asked.

"We just want to know why Kermit," Ashley started, leaning on the back of his chair and towards him.

"The hermit," Allie added, standing between the two.

"Didn't have a permit?" Haley said.

"Well, whoever this Kermit is," Natsu started.

"Wait a second? You don't know who Kermit is?" Haley yelled, standing up. "For shame!"

"Well, let us tell you what happened since Kermit the hermit didn't have a permit!" Ashley said.

"He crashed his car and died!" they all chimed. Natsu sighed and just stared at the girls confused as they walked out of the room quickly and calmly.

Hermit walked down the street to his home when something stopped him.

"Kermit the hermit didn't have a permit so he crashed his car and died!" their voices rang. He looked over his shoulder but no one was there.

"Kermit the hermit didn't have a permit so he crashed his car and died!" again with their voices. Hermit looked all around him but couldn't find them.

"Where are you?" he yelled.

"Kermit the hermit didn't have a permit so he crashed his car and died!" they still sang. The song repeated over and over until Hermit eventually screamed and ran to his house, locking all the doors. He sighed and walked up to his bedroom, where he took off his shirt and began to get ready for yet another workout.

"Hello Kermit," Ashley said, leaning against his window sill. She was in his bedroom. Hermit jumped around shocked.

"You! How did you get in here?" he yelled.

"It doesn't matter, Kermit. You're a hermit," Haley added, walking out of his walk in closet.

"You didn't have a permit," Allie added, stepping out from behind the curtains.

"So you crashed your car and died," they said.

"My name's not Kermit! It's Hermit!" he yelled, then he shook his head. "I mean it's Natsu!" he corrected himself. The three girls stood together, while Ashley somehow unlocked window without Hermit noticing.

"Kermit the hermit didn't have a permit, so he crashed his car and died!" they said in unison over and over until Hermit screamed and jumped at them.

"I'll make you shut up!" he yelled. Ashley pushed the window open and the three girls fell backwards on their own will and landed on a tree branch that was nearby.

"Bye bye!" they said, laughing. They ran off his estate.

"Onto the next martial artist!" they yelled.

**HEY GUYS!**

**I HAVEN'T SEEN THIS SHOW IN A WHILE SO HOPEFULLY I AM GETTING THE CHARACTERS MOSTLY IN THEIR CHARACTER...**

**ANYWAYS THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**SAKURADREAMERZ**

**ELIZABETA H. AUSTRIA**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND SUGGEST ANY ANIMES/MANGAS YOU WOULD LIKE US TO MESS WITH!**

**THANKS!**


	30. Chapter 30 Takeda

The girls hid around a corner near where Takeda usually trains.

"Do you think you can handle this Ashley?" Haley said.

"The level we need is really high," Allie said. Ashley took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yeah, I think so," Ashley said.

"Good, then sick 'em!" Haley said, pointing at Takeda. Ashley ran out of their hiding space and towards the gym.

"This should be good," Allie commented. Haley laughed.

"Yeah right?" she said.

Ashley burst through the doors and ran up to Takeda.

"It's you! You're him! I mean, you're Takeda! The Takeda!" Ashley cried. Takeda stopped what he was doing and stared at her weirdly.

"Um," he muttered, looked around for help, which he was getting none of. "Yeah, I'm Takeda. What do you wa-" Ashley squeeled.

"I've always wanted to meet you ever since I saw your first match! Hey everybody! He's Takeda!" Ashley said, grinning the entire time. Takeda took off his gloves and backed away with an embarrassed blush on his cheeks.

"Co-could you not say that so loudly?" he muttered. For every step he backed away, Ashley took a step forward.

"But, but you're Takeda," she muttered.

"Yes, I am, but you don't have to announce it to the entire world," he stuttered. He felt a wall against his back. Now he was trapped and Ashley kept walking up to him. She stopped right in front of him.

"Can I, um, touch your muscles?" she whispered. Takeda blinked twice.

"Um, sure I guess?" Takeda muttered. He lowered his arms and Ashley wrapped one hand around his bicep and squeezed.

"Oh wow," she whispered.

Far away Allie and Haley couldn't stop laughing.

"Is that what I looked like when we messed with Tamaki?" Allie asked, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Kind of yeah," Haley said, holding her stomach.

"Well, we should get started on our portion of this mission," they said. They snuck around to the back of the gym, snuck in, and found Takeda's locker. They snickered as they got started.

Takeda laughed a little, starting to think that once you got past her initial weirdness, Ashley wasn't too bad. That was his big mistake.

"Well, I gotta go. Bye Takeda!" Ashley said, wiggling her fingers at the end and winking. Takeda blushed again but then shook it away as soon as she was out of the gym and out of sight.

"What a weird day," Takeda muttered. He left for the shower and then the locker. He opened it and nothing was in there. "Where's my stuff? More importantly, where are my clothes?"

"Oh, I saw two girls carrying your clothes upstairs. You might want to check up there," a fellow gym person said.

"And you didn't stop them?" Takeda said. He shook his head and ran upstairs. He checked every room possible. "Where the hell are they?" Then he had the idea to go to the roof. He had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. When he got up to the roof, there they were. Haley and Allie with all of his clothes that were in his locker. Even his underwear which they took great care not to directly touch. They smirked at him and looked over the edge of the roof.

"No, don't you dare!" Takeda said.

"Let it rain!" they yelled, tossing his clothes over the edge.

"No!" Takeda yelled, running to the edge.

"Too late!" they said laughing and walking to a hang glider that was suddenly there.

"I'll get you two for this!" he yelled.

"Don't forget Ashley. She's the one who distracted you long enough for us to get them," she said.

"What?" Takeda said, mentally taking back that Ashley wasn't that bad. They both smirked.

"Bye bye!" they said. They got the hang glider going and escaped from the rooftop. Ashley ran in the same direction they were going.

"Onto the next martial artist!" they all yelled.

Takeda just looked down at his clothes sadly.

**HELLO!**

**HERE IS THE NEXT CHARACTER!**

**TIME FOR THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**ELIZABETA H. AUSTRIA**

**SAKURADREAMERZ**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! **

**PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND SUGGEST ANY ANIMES YOU WANT US TO MESS WITH! ALSO, PLEASE LET US KNOW IF YOU WANT THE LIST**

**OF ALL THE ONES WE ALREADY PLAN ON MESSING WITH. NOT THE CHARACTERS, THOSE WILL BE A SURPRISE. BUT I BELIEVE MY FELLOW**

**TROLLERS WOULDN'T MIND SPOILING WHICH ANIMES WE ARE GOING TO DO.**

**THANKS!**


	31. Chapter 31 Sigfried

Siegfried

"Hey! What's going on here? La!" Siegfried yelled into the darkness. He couldn't move his arms nor legs and he didn't feel like he had his usual hat on. One of the girls flipped on the switch and he saw that he was in a room.

"Hello, Siegfried," Haley said.

"Who are you people? La la la!" Siegfried sang at the end. Ashley, who was the one to turn on the lights, came forward and stood next to the other girls. He noticed that Haley was wearing his hat and Allie had something in her hands that looked like durable tape.

"You don't need to know our names," they said in unison.

"Oh my! You have a lovely harmony when you three speak together! Come, get me my book! I must write something down! La la!" Siegfried said.

"Oh be quiet," Haley said.

"And stop singing after every sentence," Ashley said.

"Do it Allie," they both said. Allie pulled at the tape, which make a loud noise that resembled a duck.

"A duck sound? No, it couldn't be…duct tape!" Siegfried yelled. His complaints got muffled as Allie put the duct tape over his mouth.

"Now we are going to ask only one question, if you get it wrong we will rip off the tape and put more on until you get it right," Haley said, crossing her arms.

"Well, it's more like a demand," Ashley muttered. Siegfried said some things but they were muffled.

"Stop singing after every single thing you do or say!" Haley said.

"It does get a little annoying," Allie commented.

"Very," Ashley agreed. He shook his head and they all sighed.

"We didn't want to have to do this," Allie said.

"But you leave us no choice," Ashley said. Haley leaned forward and ripped off the duct tape. Siegfried cried in pain.

"I mean, this is nothing! La la la la!" Siegfried sang. Allie put more duct tape on, muffling whatever else he was saying. They repeated this process about 3 more times.

"Please stop! Okay, I shall stop singing after every sentence!" Siegfried cried.

"Good!" the girls smiled. Allie put one more piece of duct tape on his mouth and they left the room, Haley still wearing the hat.

"Onto the next martial artist!" they yelled.

**HELLO!**

**HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**SAKURADREAMERZ**

**CRAZYSQUIDGIRL**

**ELIZABETA H. AUSTRIA**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**SINCE IT WAS ASKED FOR HERE IS THE INCOMPLETE LIST OF THE ANIMES WE WILL MESS WITH. AS YOU GUYS KEEP REQUESTING, THE LIST WILL GET LONGER OR SHORTER, DEPENDING ON HOW MANY ANIMES YOU SUGGEST.**

**INUYASHA**

**NARUTO**

**FAIRY TAIL**

**ONE PIECE**

**ST. FROG**

**CODE GEASS**

**SO FAR THAT IS OUR LIST. IF YOU WANT TO SEE OTHER ANIMES PLEASE LET US KNOW IN YOUR REVIEW.  
><strong>

**AS ALWAYS, PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND SUGGEST ANY ANIMES/MANGAS YOU WANT US TO MESS WITH.**

**THANKS!**


	32. Chapter 32 Loki

The girls silently approached the headquarters of the Shinpaku alliance. They had already messed with its leader and three of its captains. Now to mess with one of the intelligence people. Bascially Nijima's right hand man when it came to finding things out secretly: Loki. The girls snickered as they snuck inside. When they found his office, they burst in.

Just as they had planned, Loki was in there alone. He stared at them with a blank expression.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Why, we are Loki!" they yelled. They had dressed up as Loki. He stared at them again.

"Say what?"

"I am Loki!" Ashley yelled, pointing at herself with a grin.

"I think you're confused," he said.

"Yeah she is! Because she's not Loki, I am!" Haley yelled.

"Oh please, no one can be Loki except for me!" Allie yelled. Loki sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Not this crap. Look I have enough followers who do that crap. I don't need random girls popping in here and-"

"I'm Loki!" Ashley yelled.

"No I'm Loki!" Haley yelled.

"What are you talking about? I'm Loki!" Allie yelled. The girls continued to argue like this and Loki just shrugged his shoulders and decided to ignore it. He turned around and went back to his work. That didn't stop the girls from going on though.

"Say!" Haley said, hanging on the back of Loki's chair, "Which one do you think is the real Loki?"

"I think you're all idiots that should leave me alone," he said, not missing a beat as he continued to work.

"How can you call Loki an idiot?" Allie asked.

"I agree. Loki is intelligent!" Ashley said.

"I appreciated the compliement but-" Loki started.

"We weren't complimenting you!" Allie and Ashley said. "I was saying that about myself because I am Loki!" Allie and Ashley glared at each other.

"You two are the dumb ones! I'm Loki!" Haley said. Then they got into a screaming match between who is the real Loki and who isn't. Loki started to tremble with anger at his desk then he screamed.

"Enough! I'm the real Loki and that's that! Now get out before I make you get out!" he yelled. He picked up a gun and shot at the ceiling. The girls laughed and ran out.

"Bye bye!" they said.

"Onto the next martial artist!" they yelled, quickly changing from the Loki disguises into their normal clothes.

**HELLO!**

**HERE IS LOKI'S CHAPTER!**

**TIME FOR THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**SAKURADREAMERZ**

**ELIZABETA H. AUSTRIA**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**AND THANKS SAKURADREAMERZ FOR THE RECS. **

**PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND SUGGEST ANY ANIME/MANGA YOU WOULD LIKE US TO MESS WITH THAT ISN'T ALREADY ON THE LIST!**

** THANKS!**


	33. Chapter 33 Odin

The girls snuck around the inside of the Yomi headquarters until they came to a spot that had an open view of the land. They noticed a wheelchair sitting there and smirked.

"Okay, there he is," Haley said.

"What are we going to do to him?" Allie asked.

"We can only do a certain number of things since he's now in a wheelchair," Ashley said.

"But that's why we can do them. Before he was super fast and we would have no hope of escaping. Now we at least have a chance," Haley said.

"Unless we get on a ramp going down," Ashley pointed out.

"That is true," Allie said.

"So what are we going to do?" Haley asked.

"I think I have an idea," Ashley said. They got in a huddle around a corner so that he wouldn't be able to see them. Once Ashley explained her idea, they all smirked. They then moved around so that they were in different spots. Haley was the first to approach.

"Hey Odin!" Haley said. Her sudden noise made him jump a little in his chair. He glanced over at her.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Me? Well," Haley started. She clapped her hands together and rested them against her shoulder. "You don't need to know my name. Just that I know you very well! Or at least my friends do. Anyway, how's it goin?"

He didn't respond.

"How's it goin?" she repeated. Again he didn't respond. "You know, I'm just gonna repeat it until you answer me. How's it goin? How's it goin?" she kept saying.

"Alright! Fine, I will play your stupid game. Even though I do not know you, I am fine," he said.

"Well that's good! Now, let's talk about something serious!" Haley said getting in his face. He backed his wheelchair away, but Ashley was right there, stopping his wheelchair from moving any farther. He looked at her over his shoulder.

"And how are you?" he asked.

"Like my friend here said, you don't need to know that. But she is right. Let's talk about something serious," Ashley said.

"Like your past," Allie said, walking up in-between Haley and Ashley.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"We're talking about how you lost to Kenichi the first time," Haley said. His eyes, which were different colors, widened.

"Like I said, what are you talking about?" he asked.

"Back when you two were little kids, you lost to Kenichi for the first time," Ashley said.

"It was a sad loss for your first fight," Haley added.

"And then you lost to him again not less than a year ago," Allie said. Odin started to glare at them.

"You should learn when to stop talking," he said to them.

"Again in a sad way," Ashley said, ignoring his threat.

"Even though you tried so hard to be able to beat him," Haley said.

"You even risked your life just to be able to defeat him one time. You wouldn't even come out the winner. It would have just come out in a draw with his one win and your one win. But now Kenichi is in the lead with two wins and your zero," Allie said.

"It's pretty sad," they all said in unison.

"I said, you should learn when to shut up," he said darkly.

"Oohh, we're so scared," they said in a mocking tone. Odin put his hands on his wheels and that's when Ashley jumped out from behind him and Haley from in front of him.

"What can a guy who lost to Kenichi twice to do us?" Haley said.

"Seriously," Allie and Ashley agreed. Odin growled and wheeled towards them quickly.

"Bye bye!" they all yelled and ran towards the nearest staircase.

"Onto the next martial artist!" they yelled, as they ran up the staircase and out of the Yomi headquarters.

**HELLO!**

**I AM REALLY REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING RECENTLY. **

**I HAVE NO EXCUSE...**

**BUT HERE IS ODIN'S CHAPTER!**

**THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**SAKURADREAMERZ**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**

**PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND SUGGEST ANY ANIME'S YOU MIGHT WANT US TO DO. OR IT COULD BE A MANGA THAT DOESN'T HAVE AN ANIME. EITHER OR IS FINE.**


	34. Chapter 34 Kensei Ma

The phone rang in the dojo and no one was home except for the Elder and Kensei. He looked over at the Elder and saw that the man was fast asleep. Kensei sighed and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he said. He nodded a few times then his eyes went wide. He looked at the old man then spoke into the phone in hushed tones. "You're not trying to rip me off are you? How much? Hm, very well. But meet me in this location." He gave them the location of a nearby food store. He hung up the phone and looked back at the Elder. He walked on his tip toes and tried to sneek out.

"Who was that, Kensei?" the old man said. Kensei swore under his breath then laughed nervously.

"Oh no one. Just a prankster," he said. "Well, I think Miu said she needed groceries so I'll just go get those for her!" he ran out of the house quickly.

"Hm, strange. He never wants to go grocery shopping," Elder said. He shrugged his shoulders and went back to his nap.

Kensei snuck around a few corners and ran to the grocery store.

"I feel bad lying, but this is important," Kensei said. He snuck into an alleyway right next to the grocery store. "Now, where are they? They said they were going to be in a black trenchcoat. Granted that looks suspicious by itself, but it works I guess."

"Behind you," a rough male voice said behind him. Kensei turned around to see a rather tall man in a black trench coat. He also had on a pair of black sunglasses and a black hat much like Kensei's. From what Kensei could tell the man had a rather womanish face, yet he looked and sounded like a man.

"Do you have what we talked about on the phone?" Kensei asked.

"What are you talking about?" the man asked, teasing clear in his voice. Kensei sighed.

"The goods man. Do you have the goods or not? And how did you get that number anyway?" he asked.

"Do you have the paper?" the man asked, ignoring Kensei's questions.

"What? Paper, we only talked about money," Kensei said.

"That's what I said. Money is paper, so do you have it or not?" the man said. Kensei gulped.

"Yes I do. Hand over the goods and I'll give you the money at the same time," Kensei said.

"Very well," the man said. He handed over an envelope and Kensei gave him the money.

"This better be worth my while," Kensei said, starting to open the envelope.

"Don't open it here. Go back to your dojo and open it," the man said. Kensei looked down for a moment then looked back up quickly.

"Fine-wait, how do you know I live in a dojo!" Kensei said, but there was no one there. The mysterious man had disappeared. Kensei slowly walked out of the alleyway after tucking the envelope under his shirt.

He got back to the dojo a while later and went straight to his room, avoiding the old man. When he got there he closed the door and sat on the ground, opening the envelope.

On the other side of town, the man made a girlish giggle and removed his coat to reveal Ashley and Allie under it. They came apart and Haley walked towards them laughing.

"I wonder how long it'll take him to realize!" Ashley said laughing.

"I would love to see his reaction!" Allie said, also laughing.

"Too bad he would hurt us badly if we were near him! He would probably think it was us!" Haley said also laughing.

Kensei just stared at the magazines.

"These…aren't…women. Why do I want to look at half naked men!" he yelled, throwing down the magazines to the ground while standing up in anger.

"If it's those three that did this I will make them pay! I'll also get my money back!" Kensei yelled. He then remembered something and stormed back downstairs, headed out, and got groceries before the old man could realize that he had got back.

**HEY GUYS!**

**HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**

**THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**SAKURADREAMERZ**

**ELIZABETA H. AUSTRIA**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**

**PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND SUGGEST ANY ANIMES OR MANGAS YOU WANT US TO CHECK OUT!**

**THANKS!**


	35. Chapter 35 Sakaki

The girls walked down the street, still giggling.

"I can't believe we are messing with the masters now," Allie said through her laughs.

"Now we need to watch our backs. Those people tend to appear out of nowhere," Ashley said.

"Who appears out of nowhere?" Sakaki said behind them. They all jumped and Ashley squeeked. Haley laughed at her.

"Aw! Minnie Mouse squeeked!" Allie said.

"Oh shut up!" Ashley yelled, blushing a little. Then they slowly turned around stared at Sakaki innocently, just remembering that he was there. He stared down at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Hello!" Haley said with her loud voice. Sakaki sighed.

"Are you three trying to hide from someone or something?" he said, trying to not facepalm himself. The girls smirked at themselves and nodded.

"Y-you're right mister. W-we got into some trouble with this group of people and don't want to have anything to do with them a-anymore," Haley said, starting to stutter and cry. Sakaki's eyes went wide and he took a step back.

"W-woah. Why are you crying suddenly?" he said.

"T-they won't l-leave us alone. P-please help us!" Ashley said, also starting to cry. Sakaki looked back and forth between them both quickly.

"H-hey! S-stop crying. Everything will be fine," Sakaki stuttered.

"H-how can you say that? It was really scary!" Allie cried. She hugged herself, Ashley put her hands to her eyes and cried more, and Haley fell to the ground while crying. Whispers were heard around them and Sakaki looked to see a crowd forming around them.

"Look, I'll help you three, j-just stop crying! Please!" he whispered. They all looked up at him with hope in their eyes.

"R-really?" they muttered. He smiled gently at them and nodded.

"Yeah, sure. As long as you just stop crying," he said. They all smiled innocently and nodded. He sighed. "Okay, my name is Sakaki and if you need any help just yell that name okay? Try to avoid whatever group you are avoiding for the time being until it dies down."

"Okay! Thank you Sakaki!" they said grinning. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, I'll see you three around. Don't forget that name okay? Again, just yell it when you're in trouble and I'll come," he said. They nodded, waved goodbye to him, and ran away. He waved back and turned around and headed home. He sighed.

When the girls were out of his earshot they snickered.

"And that's how you get a bodyguard in this anime," they said grinning.

"We'll save him until later. For right now we need a bodyguard against the others," Haley said.

"Agreed," Allie and Ashley said.

"Until then, onto the next martial artist!" they said.

**HEY GUYS! **

**SO NOW SAKAKI IS MORE OR LESS OUR PROTECTOR!  
><strong>

**THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING: **

**SAKURADREAMERZ**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!**

**PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND SUGGEST ANY ANIMES/MANGAS YOU WANT US TO MESS WITH!**

**THANKS!**


	36. Chapter 36 Akisame

The girls snuck into the dojo, somehow arriving there before Sakaki had gotten there by taking a shortcut. They looked around and eventually found Akisame's room. They smirked at each other.

"You guys ready to do this?" Ashley said. Haley and Allie nodded. Haley was holding a bottle of hair dye and Allie was holding a manual razor.

"Let's do this," they whispered. Ashley slowly creaked open the door and they saw that Akisame was sleeping.

"Looks like he's taking a nap," Allie whispered.

"Yeah, so let's do this quickly," Ashley whispered.

"And lightly. I believe he's a light sleeper," Haley whispered. Ashley and Allie nodded and all three of them began to work.

Haley and Ashley kneeled at Akisame's head and Allie kneeled by his side. Haley squeezed the dye into her and Ashley's hands. More of it had gone into Haley's hands. Ashley quietly scooted until she was on the other side of Akisame. Haley put her hands to Akisame's head and started to put in the dye. Ashley lightly spread the dye onto his mustache. Haley finished the first step of hers as did Ashley. Allie silently held up the razor but Ashley shook her head.

"Not yet, wait until we wash it out," Ashley whispered. Allie nodded. She stood up and went to go get some water to wash it out.

"Hurry!" Haley whispered. Allie was back in a few minutes carrying a bucket full of water. "Okay, Ashley you go first. We'll have to be really quick about how we wash his hair. But first we have to hide for now."

"Why?" Ashley whispered.

"You have to wait a bit before you can wash any dye out," Allie whispered the explanation. Ashley sighed quietly and they all hid. The door was knocked on and all of their hearts skipped a beat.

Don't wake him up. Don't wake him up. Don't wake him up. They mentally chanted. Akisame's eyes opened after the third knock and they mentally cursed their luck. He stood up and walked over to the door, somehow not noticing that they were there.

"Yes?" he said, opening the door. It revealed Sakaki who at first was holding a serious expression which turned into a confused one.

"Uh, Akisame?" Sakaki said.

"Yes?"

"You, uh, have a little something…" he trailed off, scratching his cheek. Aksiame looked at him confused but Sakaki just shook his head. "Nevermind. The old man sent me to give you this." He handed over a scroll of some kind. They said their goodbyes and Akisame closed the door to his room. He read the scroll, put it down, and yawned.

"I wonder what on earth Shio was talking about?" Akisame muttered. Then he shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well. If it's important he would have told me," Akisame said. He went back into his futon and went back to sleep. The girls came out of their hiding places and stood around him, staring down at him.

"How can he go back to sleep just like that?" Haley whispered.

"I want to know how he didn't notice the water bucket. We forgot to hide it," Ashley whispered looking at the bucket.

"Why didn't Sakaki say something about it?" Allie whispered, looking behind her at the door. However they all just shrugged their shoulders, looked back at each other, and smirked.

"More fun for us," they whispered. The time had come and Allie grabbed the water bucket. She and Ashley kneeled down on either side of Akisame and Ashley began to wash the dye out of his mustache. They had to stop a few times to prevent themselves from giggling. After a while Ashley managed to wash the dye out and they grinned down at the work.

"Okay Allie, now," Ashley whispered. Allie nodded and grabbed the manual razor. Slowly she brought it down to Akisame's face and gently brushed the blades against Akisame's mustache.

"Remember how much we agreed on Allie," Haley reminded her in a whisper.

"Yeah, I know," Allie whispered back. She did the agreed upon amount and brought back the razor, covering her mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

"Okay guys, stand up and help me fix that bucket. We can't be in here when it washes out the dye in Akisame's hair," Haley whispered. They nodded and helped her set up the trap. For the final touch, they tied a string around Akisame's wrist.

"Alright, that's it. Let's go before he wakes up," Ashley whispered.

"Yeah," Allie and Haley said. They snuck out of his room and then ran out of the dojo. After running for a few blocks they stopped.

"If he reacts like we think he will, then we should be able to hear him from here," Haley said. Ashley chuckled.

"I can't wait to hear his reaction!" Ashley said. Allie laughed and agreed. Haley held out a remote control that was different from the tv remote and held it in the middle of all three of them.

"Let's do it guys," she said. They all smirked and pushed the button.

A sudden noise made Akisame wake up.

"Hm?" he muttered. He sighed and sat up. "Does no one know the importance of an afternoon nap?" He moved to rub his eyes and felt a tug. He looked down and saw a string tied to his wrist. He untied it and saw it move back quickly. His eyes followed what it was attached to. His gaze moved up the wall, to a ring stuck into the wall, which the string was looped through, and then to straight above him where there was a bucket full of water that splashed on him full on. He closed his eyes in just time to avoid having the water go into his eyes. He sighed and stood up.

"Really? Now why would someone ruin a perfectly good futon? And I was having a nice nap too," he said. He sighed. "Now I have to let this dry before i can get any more decent sleep." He took his futon out to dry and walked to the bathroom. He grabbed a towel and when he looked back at it he saw strange grey stuff on the towel. "Hm? What's this?" He had a really bad feeling and jumped to the mirror. His small eyes and pupils went wide and big when he saw that his hair and mustache had turned grey. Also, half of his beloved mustache was gone. He took a deep breath.

"WHO DID THIS! YOU WILL PAY!" Akisame screamed running through the dojo looking for the perpetrators.

A few blocks away the girls were laughing and high fiving each other. Then they started to run away when they heard a yell.

"SO YOU'RE OVER THERE HUH?" Akisame yelled.

"Crap!" they said. "Onto the next martial artist!"

**HEY GUYS!**

**SO IT SEEMS LIKE WE ARE STARTING TO TEMPT FATE HUH? **

**TWO MORE PEOPLE AND WE ARE MOVING ONTO THE NEXT ANIME!**

**CAN YOU GUESS WHO THEY ARE? ;)**

**THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**SAKURADREAMERZ**

**ELIZABETA H. AUSTIRA**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! **

**PLEASE READ,REVIEW, AND SUGGEST ANY ANIMES/MANGAS YOU WOULD LIKE US TO MESS WITH!**

**THANKS!**


	37. Chapter 37 Hayato Furinjii

After a while of leading Akisame away from the dojo, the girls snuck back into it with a pair of scissors.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? Akisame can be back at any time," Allie said.

"Shh! Don't talk too loudly. He's sleeping and this might be our only chance to mess with him!" Ashley whispered. Allie covered her mouth and looked around them nervously.

"What are you three sneaking around here for?" Sakaki said behind them. They jumped and laughed nervously, slowly turning to face him.

"H-hey Sakaki!" Haley said.

"What are you three doing here for?" he repeated his question.

"Um," Haley muttered, looking at the other two.

"W-we found out that this is where you were living and wanted to get some pointers on how to avoid people!" Ashley said. Sakaki raised an eyebrow.

"Can't you figure that out for yourself?" he said.

"Well, we've never had to avoid someone before. In what situation would we know to call for you?" Haley asked. She silently motioned for Ashley and Allie to sneak away from him and head for their target. They somehow did so and Haley kept Sakaki talking, distracting him. They moved quickly into the target's room and gently closed the door.

"You ready to do this?" Ashley whispered. Allie gulped and nodded. They turned toward old man furinji's sleeping form and crept up to it. They got on either side of him and Allie shakily held up the scissors. She gulped and stared down at the old man and his beard. She hesitated and shook her head.

"I can't do this Ash. What if he wakes up? Even Sakaki couldn't save us from him…" Allie whispered. Both of their hearts were racing.

"I-I'll do it then," Ashley whisperd, holding her hand out for the scissors. Allie handed her the scissors and Ashley approached his beard with the scissors open and ready to cut. She got within an inch and the old man snored, scaring them both so much they jumped back and held their hands over their hearts.

"L-let's go," Ashley whispered and Allie nodded. Then ran out of the room and quietly opened the door closed it just as quietly. They took a deep breath and turned to walk back to where Haley was. She was still talking with Sakaki but when she saw them she said goodbye to him and ran over to the other two.

"So? Did you do it?" she whispered.

"Do **you **see a man double our height chasing after us?" Ashley asked sarcastically.

"No," Haley said.

"Then, no, we didn't," Ashley said.

"What? Why not?"

"If you were there you wouldn't have done it either. That guy is really scary, even when he's sleeping," Allie said. Haley sighed.

"I guess you're right. So, anyone else you guys want to mess with?" Haley asked putting her hands on her hips. Ashley smirked.

"I've got one, but we'll be using a method we used in a previous anime," she said evilly.

"Ooh, I like that look. Let's go!" Haley said.

"Onto the next martial artist!" they yelled running out of the dojo before Akisame could come back.

**HEY GUYS!**

**WOULD YOU HAVE CUT HIS BEARD OR NOT?**

**LET ME KNOW IN A REVIEW!**

**NO THANKS SINCE THERE WERE NO REVIEWS FOR AKISAME'S CHAPTER.**

**PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND SUGGEST ANY ANIMES YOU WANT US TO MESS WITH!**

**THANKS!**


	38. Chapter 38 Ogata

Ogata

Ogata walked through the Yomi headquarters. He saw Odin looking around, glaring.

"What are you doing?" he asked Odin.

"Oh, sensei, It's you. I'm looking for three girls. One's a blonde, the other two brunette. Have you seen them?" he asked.

"No. What could these three have done to gain your attention?" Ogata asked, slightly smirking.

"They did and said some things that shouldn't have been said to me, now I want to find them and make them pay for what they have done," Odin said glaring, still looking around himself while still sitting in his wheelchair.

"I see, well good luck with that then," he said. He walked past Odin with an evil smirk on his face.

"Where are you going, sensei?" Odin asked, suddenly interested in why his master was in Yomi headquarters.

"Oh, nowhere in particular. Just wanted to stop by and see how all of our little disciples are coming along," Ogata said. He put his hands in his pockets and continued to walk on. He walked past Hermit who was grumbling to himself as he leaned against a wall. Hermit's cloak hood was again covering his face and his arms were crossed over his chest.

"Stupid trio. Damn rhyme. What the hell is it supposed to mean anyway?" Hermit grumbled.

"Hello Hermit. What are you grumbling about today?" Ogata asked. Hermit gave his usual glare up at Ogata but Ogata just smiled away.

"Nothing. It's just that this group of three girls are really annoying me," he said.

_Hmm, Hermit as well? I wonder if it's the same three girls? _Ogata thought.

"One blonde? Two brunettes?" Ogata guessed. Hermit's eyes widened.

"Yes…" Hermit muttered, cautious. "The only thing that really annoys me is that they seemed to have somehow disappeared, although I've heard of many others being messed with by those girls as well."

"Is that so?" Ogata said.

_Hmm….I wonder who else? _Ogata thought, putting his hand to his chin.

"Apparently. From what I've heard they've messed with Shirihama, Odin, myself, the masters of Ryozanpaku, and a few others from Ragnarok I believe," Hermit said.

"Hmm…very interesting," Ogata muttered. He started to walk away.

_These three seem to have a death wish, messing with so many powerful opponents. They must be powerful. Maybe I should see for myself. Then again, they may be difficult to find. I could wait and predict who they would mess with next, maybe one of our stronger men. _Ogata thought. He was so deep into his thinking that he didn't hear a trio of giggling from behind him.

"So, same plan?" Ashley whispered.

"Yeah, same plan," Allie and Haley whispered back. As Ogata passed hallways, the girls hid behind each wall that they could have. Occasionally Ogata would think he heard something and quickly turn around to see nothing there.

The girls put their hands over their own mouths to keep from giggling out loud. Ogata sighed and turned back around, continuing to walk. He turned a corner and the girls quickly followed him, planning to stop just before the corner. They stopped there and peeked around the corner, but Ogata wasn't there.

"Where did he go?" Ashley whispered.

"This isn't good. We've lost sight of him," Haley muttered.

"Could he be onto us?" Allie guessed. Ashley and Haley shook their heads.

"And what plan is this that I am catching onto, young ladies?" Ogata asked, standing behind the three of them. They eeped and slowly turned their heads to look over their shoulders at Ogata. He was standing there with a creepy smile on his lips, his eyes closed, and his arms crossed over his chest.

"N-nothing," Ashley stuttered.

"We weren't planning anything, honest!" Haley pleaded.

"But I thought we were gonna-" Allie started.

"Shut up!" Ashley and Haley yelled at her. Ogata leaned towards them.

"Yes?" he said, slowly opening his eyes into dangerous slits.

"W-we were just leaving!" the three of them yelled, bolting it out of the Yomi headquarters.

"Hm, am I that scary that they think they can't mess with? Or am I too powerful? That can't be it though if they've truly messed with the Ryozanpaku gang and some of our disciples. Was it because I saw through their tactic of sneaking around behind me? No, even those Ryozanpaku guys aren't that slow at sensing others. Then what is it? Am I…..simply not good enough to them to be messed with? Were they just trailing me to find their next victim as soon as I passed them?" Ogata pondered. He made an annoyed sound. "I need answers!" He began to follow them at his own pace.

**HEY GUYS!**

**SO SORRY ABOUT SUDDENLY BEING GONE FOR OVER A MONTH...AGAIN...**

**I HAVE FINALLY FINISHED HIGH SCHOOL AND WILL BE STARTING COLLEGE IN SEPTEMBER...JUST AN FYI XD.  
><strong>

**ANYWAY, THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**ELIZABETA H. AUSTRIA**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!**

**PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND SUGGEST ANY ANIMES OR MANGAS YOU GUYS WOULD LIKE FOR US TO MESS WITH!**

**ALSO, I'M STARTING SOMETHING DIFFERENT AT THE END OF THESE NOTES.**

**THE CHAPTER QUESTION!**

**WOULD YOU HAVE MESSED WITH OGATA, DONE WHAT WE DID, OR JUST NOT MESS WITH HIM AT ALL?**

**LET US KNOW IN YOUR REVIEW!**

**THANKS!**


	39. Chapter 39 A narrow escape

The girls kept running for their lives, corner after corner. Around one corner there was Hermit, they screamed in unison and ran away.

"Hey get back here!" he yelled. They rounded another corner. There appeared Odin in his wheelchair with Berserker behind him.

"There they are," he said.

"Crap!" they girls yelled and ran away. Odin chased after them in his wheelchair and told Berserker not to lose sight of them. They managed to get away from those two somehow as well.

Another corner: Akisame and his half shaven mustache.

"It's you three!" he yelled, running after them. Behind him was the other Ryozanpaku masters they had messed with.

"You gave me something I didn't agree to! Come back here and give me my money!" Kensei yelled.

"You nearly tried to cut off my beard," old man Furinji said, stroking his beard and smirking at them evilly.

"You three lied to me! It wasn't some random thugs that were after you, it was good people that you simply ticked off!" Sakaki yelled, angry about being lied to.

"Quadrouple crap!" the girls yelled. They ran but old man Furinji got in front of them. They screamed in shocked and slowly backed away. They bumped into the three other masters they ticked off who held them in place by gripping their arms and lifting them up in the air so that the girls' feet didn't touch the ground. From the left and right came the rest of the people that they ticked off.

"Um Haley," Ashley muttered.

"Now might be a good time to leave," Allie said. Haley nodded. She tried to reach for the remote in her pocket but her arms were held too far away from her body to be able to reach.

"You three aren't going anywhere," Sakaki said. He was the one holding Haley.

"Elder, I've got an idea. For a punishment for these three, why don't they try some of my newer inventions?" Akisame, who was holding Allie asked. The girls eyes widened.

"No!" they yelled, squirming but had no success in getting free.

"What a wonderful idea Akisame. Let's bring them back to the dojo. There everyone can have a turn at getting back at these three," old man Furinji said with a smile. He took Ashley from Kensei's grip and held her up high in the air with a firm steady grip. They all headed back to the dojo and Akisame got the three strapped into his newest contraptions. Luckily Haley was in one where she could move her body freely and quickly reached into her pocket. Ashley and Allie noticed and smirked.

"It's been a nice trip, but we have to go now!" Haley said.

"It's been fun!" Ashley and Allie said. Haley clicked a button and they started to glow.

"We're onto the next anime!" they yelled, disappearing from the Kenichi world.

Moments later they were spit out by the TV and landed face first into the back of the couch in Ashley's house in their own world. They breathed heavily.

"That was…too close," Ashley muttered. Haley clicked that channel away and another anime appeared.

"Damn you! No one mocks me and gets away with it! TETSAIGA!" the character from the screen yelled. Haley smirked.

"Wanna mess with another?" she asked. Ashley and Allie smirked back at her.

"Let's do it!" they said. Haley clicked one more button and they went into that world.

**HEY GUYS!**

**ANY GUESSES ON THE NEXT ANIME WITH THE HINT WE GAVE?**

**THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING: **

**SAKURADREAMERZ**

**THANKS FOR THE SUGGESTIONS AND REVIEW!**

**PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND SUGGEST ANY ANIMES OR MANGAS YOU WANT US TO MESS WITH!**

**THANKS!**


	40. Chapter 40 Jaken and a protector!

The girls landed in the Inuyasha world a few moments later. They looked around and noticed the well that Kagome always goes in and out of when traveling through time.

"Alright girls! Who should we mess with first?" Haley said, putting the remote back into her pocket.

"I think the question should be who should we have as our protector?" Ashley said.

"Yeah, this world is a little more dangerous than the previous ones. It might be a smart idea to have a protector from here on out," Allie agreed. Haley sighed.

"You've got a point. No sense in messing with people if we're going to be killed before we can finish the anime," Haley said.

"Alright, since we're in agreement, who should be our protector?" Ashley asked. They all thought about it.

"The person has to be one of the strongest in the show," Allie said.

"And if we did something for them, they would keep their word in protecting us," Haley said.

"The only person I can think of is Sesshomaru," Ashley said.

"Of course you would think of him, he's your favorite character in this show!" Haley said smiling. Ashley stuck out her tongue.

"Oh shut up!" Ashley said. Allie laughed.

"Make me," Haley said with an attitude.

"Maybe I will!" Ashley said, also with an attitude. Allie just kept laughing. A little girl's scream could be heard in the distance. The girls looked at each other and nodded, running to the sound.

"If that is Rin, how are we going to help her? We are only humans, how can we protect a little girl from a demon?" Haley said. They past a dead battlefield and Ashley leaned down as she ran to pick up a sword.

"With these," Ashley said.

"Do you even know how to use a sword Ash?" Allie asked.

"No," Ashley said. The other two faltered in their running and started to laugh. "Oh shut up! It's a plan at least!" The other two leaned down and also picked up weapons as the passed the dead soldiers. Haley picked up a bow and arrow and Allie another sword.

"Let's do this guys!" Haley yelled. They ran until they saw Rin with a demon that was trying to eat her. Haley pulled back the arrow on the bow and aimed at the demon.

"Don't miss Haley," Ashley said.

"Oh shut up," Haley said. She released the arrow and it hit the demon on the shoulder. "Hah! What were you saying about missing?"

"Shut it, now isn't the time to be mocking me," Ashley said.

"I'm not mocking you, I'm just proving you wrong," Haley said. Ashley slightly glared at her and she just laughed. The demon roared and turned towards them.

"Shit," Ashley muttered.

"Language," Haley said.

"Let's do this guys!" Allie said. Ashley and Allie charged at the demon while Haley got another bow ready. Rin watched them in amazement. Ashley and Allie swung their swords at the demon's legs since they didn't have the strength to jump up to its upper body since it was at least three times as big as them. The swords sunk into its knees and the demon let out a howl. Haley sent another arrow at the demon and somehow hit its heart, even though she had aimed for its head. The demon fell back and died.

"Well that went easier than expected," Ashley said, wiping the sweat from her brow.

"Yeah, I thought he would have went down harder," Haley said.

"Oh well, Rin is safe and that's all that matters," Allie said. They all turned towards Rin and smiled gently at her.

"You three saved me. Thank you!" she said smiling.

"It's no problem," they said, also smiling. There was rustling in the bushes behind her and they all looked to see a staff of two heads popping out of the bushes. Along with an angry looking Sesshomaru behind it. Rin turned around and smiled even bigger.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Master Jaken!" she said. Sesshomaru's facial features got slightly softer after hearing that Rin was okay. Then he looked up at the girls.

"Who are you?" he asked sternly.

"Ashley," Ashley said, pointing to herself.

"Haley!" Haley said, pointing to herself.

"Allie," Allie said pointing to herself.

"They saved me from a demon Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said.

"Is that so? Very well, you three live to see another day then," Sesshomaru said. When Sesshomaru's back was turned the girls smirked at each other.

"Lord Sesshomaru, may they come with us?" Rin asked.

"Of course they can't Rin! You're the only human Lord Sesshomaru will tolerate. Plus, what have they done to deserve his protection anyway?" Jaken lectured her.

"They saved me when I was about to be eaten! They're nice humans!" Rin yelled at him.

"Rin, they cannot come with," Sesshomaru said. Rin made a sad face and looked at the ground.

"Okay," she mumbled. He looked back over his shoulder and sighed mentally when he saw her face.

"But if they shall need protection and I am in the area, I will protect them," he said. Rin's spirit lifted after that and she smiled.

"Really Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked.

"Yes, now come along. We don't have time to waste standing around," he said.

"Yes my Lord!" she said. She smiled up at the girls. "Well, you may not be able to come with, but now you have Lord Sesshomaru's protection! I hope to see you three again sometime!" She ran off to catch up with Sesshomaru. Jaken simply glared at them.

"What? You got a problem with us pipesqueak?" Ashley said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yes, humans like you three don't deserve my Lord's protection," he said.

"Oh shut up," they said. Haley quickly yanked the staff from his hands and bonked him on the head with it. She handed it over to Allie who also bonked him with it, but a little harder. Then she gave it Ashley who set it up like she was playing golf and Jaken was the ball. She sent him flying towards Sesshomaru and Rin with it and threw the staff with him.

"ONTO THE NEXT FEUDAL ERA PERSON!" they yelled, running and laughing.

**HEY GUYS!**

**YOU GUESSED RIGHT! IT'S INUYASHA TIME!**

**THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**SAKURADREAMERZ **

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW AND THE CORRECT GUESS!**

**PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND SUGGEST ANY ANIME/MANGAS YOU WANT US TO MESS WITH!**

**THANKS!**


	41. Chapter 41 Sango

The girls ran around until they finally got to Kaede's village. They noticed Inuyasha and his friends chilling out there. Ashley saw Sango and her boomerang and got an idea. She smirked and pulled the girls in for a huddle. They all snickered and agreed, running back into the forest. They found a dead guy nearby who had an ax and took it from him. Then they found a fallen tree and started to carve into it.

Inuyasha and his friends split up into two groups. Sango and Miroku went one way, searching for supplies like nonperishable foods and things to simply help them on the road. Inuyasha and Kagome went another way with Shippou to search for medical plants.

Sango stared up at the sky.

"It's a beautiful day," Sango commented. Miroku also looked up.

"That it is," he said. His hand started to reach for her butt but she slapped away his hand.

"Don't even think about it," Sango said with a straight face, still staring up at the sky. Miroku sighed in disappointment and they kept walking in peaceful silence. They got to the beginning of the forest and sat down against a big tree trunk. Their shoulders were touching and Sango smiled a little, staring up at the sky. She had rested her Hiraikotsu on a different side of the tree trunk. The way she was sitting she couldn't see it even in her peripheral vision. Miroku put an arm around her shoulders and she rested her head on his shoulder. They started to talk about things like Naraku and what would happen after they defeated him when the girls snuck behind them and hid behind the trunk they were resting against.

"Ready?" Haley mouthed. Allie and Ashley nodded. They heaved the heavy piece of wood and quickly replaced the Hiraikotsu with it, making sure that Sango didn't notice anything had moved. All three of them carried the Hiraikotsu together since it was super heavy to them and they ran off, taking a detour back to the village.

Where they had left the fake Hiraikotsu was a pile of berries used to attract demons. It did just that. A pair of demons appeared next to Miroku and Sango and they jumped up.

"Looks like we'll get some exercise in today!" Miroku said. Sango smirked as she grabbed what she thought was her Hiraikotsu. It even had a band for her to grap onto and throw it.

"Take this! Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled, throwing her weapon. She blinked, feeling that something wasn't right as she threw it. She was used to putting her weight into throwing the weapon so when she threw it she did the same. However, suddenly the weapon was a lot lighter than normal and when she released it she tripped and fell onto her side.

"Sango?" Miroku said, staring down at her.

"What? Why did Hiraikotsu get lighter?" she muttered. The fake Hiraikostu flew towards the demons and hit one on the head, making a bonk noise. The piece of wood fell to the ground and the demon stomped on it and crushed it.

"You think you can beat us with this piece of wood?" the one that got hit growled. "What a weak human!" Miroku glared at them.

The girls had gotten back in time to sneak behind the trees and see Sango trying to use the fake weapon. Unfortunately for them they were right behind the demons as they insulted Sango.

"You should really learn not to insult a woman!" Miroku said. "WIND TUNNEL!"

"Crap!" the girls yelled. They ran away as fast as they could but the wind sucked them back and they grabbed onto the big trunk. The tree managed to hold on until the demons got sucked into the wind tunnel and Miroku closed it after seeing that others were about to be sucked in as well. The girls fell to the ground.

"Ow," they muttered. Miroku helped Sango stand up and they walked to the girls, glaring down at them once they stopped in front of them.

"Did you three do this?" Sango said. The girls stared up at her with nervous smiles and laughs.

"N-no. Bye!" they said, running away.

"Get back here! Kirara!" Sango yelled. Kirara growled and jumped in front of the girls. The girls screamed in shock and changed course quickly.

"Guys, you think he'll come to help us right now?" Haley said.

"I don't think so. Not when we're running from humans," Ashley said.

"We might have to wait until we go against stronger demons to call him," Allie said. Haley grumbled.

"ONTO THE NEXT FEUDAL ERA PERSON!" they yelled.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Sango yelled, hopping onto Kirara and chasing them.

**HEY GUYS!**

**THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**SAKURADREAMERZ**

**THE UTTERLY FABULOUS Z**

**CRAZYSQUIDGIRL**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! **

**AND THANKS FOR THE RECOMMENDATIONS!**

**WE WILL EVENTUALLY DO EVERY SUGGESTION YOU GUYS RECOMMEND! **

**THE END OF CHAPTER QUESTION:**

**WHO IS THIS ANIME WOULD YOU MESS WITH AND HOW?(IGNORE THE FACT THAT THEY COULD KILL YOU XD)**

**PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND SUGGEST ANY ANIMES/MANGAS YOU WANT US TO MESS WITH!**

**THANKS! **


	42. Chapter 42 Miroku

Where we last left off: Sango was chasing the girls vigorously with Kirara.

"Are you sure he won't come?" Haley asked, panting as they were still running away from Sango.

"The people in this anime are a little harder to run away from," Allie panted.

"I'm positive he won't come Haley," Ashley said.

"Let's test it out. SESSHOMARU! HELP!" Haley yelled. Ashley sweatdropped and sighed. They waited for a moment while still running.

"Fools! Why would a demon come help you?" Sango said. "Plus you dared to trick me with my own Hiraikostu? You're dead! Feel the power of the true Hiraikotsu!" She swung her weapon at them while still on Kirara. The girls looked behind them and screamed. They ducked and then ran into the forest once the Hiraikotsu went past them. They found a crack in the ground deep and wide enough for them all to hide in. They heard Sango and Kirara fly past them.

"That was close," Ashley said, breathing hard.

"Darn, I really thought that would work," Haley said.

"Why would you think it would work?" Ashley said. "Of course he wouldn't come!"

"You never know Ash. He could be in the area," Allie added. Ashley just gave Allie a look and shook her head. Allie smiled cheekily at her.

"So, how are we going to deal with Sango up there?" Ashley said.

"We don't. We just wait until they get far enough away, get out of this hole, and run to our next victim," Haley said.

"Easier said than done," Ashley muttered. She peeked out of their hiding space and noticed that Sango wasn't anywhere around them. "All clear." They got out.

"That's weird. Shouldn't Kirara be able to smell where we were?" Allie said.

"Maybe she didn't get our scent?" Haley said hopefully.

"We probably just got really lucky then," Ashley said.

"Anyway, who is our next victim?" Haley said.

"Sango!" Miroku yelled. The girls hid behind three different tree trunks and smirked at each other. Miroku stopped running by Ashley's tree to catch his breath. Ashley climbed up onto the branch just above him and quickly grabbed his staff, then hid again. Miroku looked up and saw no one there, just hearing the rustling of the trees.

"Hey! Give me back my staff!" Miroku yelled. Haley ran behind him and poked him on one shoulder, then ducked the opposite way, hiding behind his back. "Who's there?" She continued to do this and he continued to fall for it. Haley glanced at Allie and motioned for her to join. The moment she took her eyes off of Miroku was when he fully turned around and faced her.

"Hi!" Haley said in a loud and high pitched voice. Then she ran away.

"Hey! Get back here!" Miroku yelled, running after her. Ashley kneeled to the ground and sneakily and quickly put his staff at his ankle level and he tripped. She snickered and Haley got away. Ashley then tossed it to Allie once Miroku saw Ashley. Ashley ran around in circles with Miroku running after her.

"Give me back my staff and quit this fooling around once!" Miroku yelled.

"Hm, Nah!" they all said. Miroku grumbled and stopped running, sighing.

"Don't make me use my wind tunnel to calm you girls down," Miroku said, reaching for his hand that had the wind tunnel in it. Allie snuck behind him and hit him in the head with his own staff.

"Not today sir. We're having a little too much fun for such serious threats," Allie said.

"Nice one Al!" Ashley said.

"Yeah! Good one Allie! Now, let's get out of here before he wakes up!" Haley said. Allie placed the staff next to Miroku's now sleeping body and then they ran away.

"ONTO THE NEXT FUEDAL ERA PERSON!" they yelled.

**HEY GUYS!**

**SO THAT WAS MIROKU! **

**WE DIDN'T FEEL LIKE SEDUCING HIM SO WE BEAT HIM INSTEAD. **

**ANYWAY, THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**SAKURADREAMERZ**

**THE UTTERLY FABULOUS Z**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**SAKURADREAMERZ: THAT'S A HILARIOUS IDEA xD **

**THE UTTERLY FABULOUS Z: THERE'S A FEW MORE ANIMES BEFORE WE CAN GET TO FULL METAL ALCHEMIST, BUT WE WILL BE DOING IT SOON.**

**END OF CHAPTER QUESTION!**

**IF YOU COULD GO INTO ANY ANIME, WHICH ONE WOULD YOU GO INTO AND WHY?**

**PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND SUGGEST ANY ANIMES/MANGAS YOU WANT US TO MESS WITH. **

**THANKS!**


	43. Chapter 43 Inuyasha

Inuyasha

The girls finally arrived back at Kaede's village. They ran into it and looked around for Inuyasha and Kagome.

"So? Are we going after the other two now?" Ashley said.

"Yeah. They're pretty much the only ones left in this anime that won't kill us immediately other than those two hag sisters," Haley said. Ashley laughed.

"She's got a point," Allie said.

"So, which one do we go after first?" Ashley asked.

"Oh! I know!" Haley said excited. Ashley and Allie smirked at each other.

"Fine, you can have the honors," Ashley said.

"Awesome! Alright, I'll be right back!" Haley said.

"Um, can we come?" Allie asked.

"Yeah, I wanna see this," Ashley said.

"Fine, but you two hide!" Haley said. They saluted her.

"Yes ma'am!" they said. Haley ran off and Ashley and Allie trailed behind her. Haley finally found Inuyasha and Kagome and the other two hid behind a tree.

"Excuse me!" Haley yelled at Inuyasha and Kagome. They both turned around.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha said. Haley caught up to them.

"The more important question is, can I pet your ears?" she asked, smiling up at him. He stared blankly down at her.

"Huh?" he said. She pet them anyway.

"They're so cute!" Haley squeeled, smiling big. Inuyasha gently slapped her hands away.

"Knock it off will ya!" Inuyasha yelled. "Why is some weird looking stranger coming up to me and randomly petting my ears?"

"Kagome? Can you please say the word?" Haley asked still smiling, as if that was the whole reason she called out to them.

"Um what word?" she said.

"You know the word!" Haley said, still smiling. "Please?"

"Oh, you mean sit?" she said. Inuyasha fell to the ground and Haley jumped in excitement. She leaned down and petted his ears again then ran away.

"Thanks!" she called back. Ashley and Allie chuckled as they ran with her.

"ONTO THE NEXT FUEDAL ERA PERSON!" they yelled.

**HELLO!**

**FINALLY UPDATED!**

**NO THANKS SINCE NOONE REVIEWED ON MIROKU :(**

**PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND SUGGEST ANY ANIMES/MANGAS YOU WANT US TO MESS WITH!**

**THANKS!**


	44. Chapter 44 Kagome

The girls ran until they were out of the village and hid behind a huge rock.

"Okay, so that's Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Jaken we've messed with so far. Who's next?" Ashley said.

"Why don't we just finish off the group and go for Kagome?" Haley said.

"Yeah, I don't think she would kill us if we messed with her," Allie said.

"Of course not, she's too nice," Ashley said. Haley and Allie agreed.

"So, how do we mess with her?" Haley said. Ashley smirked.

"I've got just the idea. But we need supplies before I can do it," she said. They went into the forest and started gathering supplies.

"Kagome…." Inuyasha growled. Kagome laughed nervously. "If you knew the word then why did you say it?" he yelled.

"Sorry, sorry. But it's not like it's that bad right? All she did was pet your ears," she said.

"How would you feel if a random person just came up and start petting your ears?" he yelled.

"You're right, I guess that would be a little weird," she said. They continued to walk as Inuyasha kept grumbling about Haley petting his ears. After a while he heard someone coming up from behind them and he turned. It was Haley again.

"Oh hell no! You stay away from me!" Inuyasha yelled. Haley smiled innocently at him.

"I don't know why you're so uptight when I'm way over here," Haley said, still smiling.

"You better stay that far away!" Inuyasha yelled. By now both he and Kagome had fully turned towards Haley. Neither noticed Ashley nor Allie sneaking up behind them. Inuyasha was a step in front of Kagome so he didn't see either of them as they both got on either side of Kagome, standing behind her. Ashley raised up one of her hands and grabbed the arrows from the holder Kagome had on her shoulder and Ashley quickly hid them behind her back, innocently smiling at Kagome when she turned around and looked at Ashley.

"Um, can I help you?" she said. Inuyasha was still arguing with Haley and didn't notice.

"Nope!" Ashley said, still smiling. Kagome gave her an odd look but turned back towards Haley. Allie raised her own arm and placed some sticks in Kagome's arrow holder. While she did this Ashley turned around and started to walk away with the arrows, heading towards Kaede's house. She held the arrows in front of her so that Kagome couldn't see them when she turned around saw Ashley already far away. She looked around more and saw Allie.

"Yes?" she said.

"Nothing!" Allie said, smiling innocently as well. She turned around and walked away, catching up with Ashley. Kagome completely turned around and watched them walk away, confusion littering her face. Haley glanced at Kagome and smiled a little more when she saw that Ashley and Allie had gone through with their part of the plan.

"Well, bye!" Haley said, quickly ending the conversation she was having with Inuyasha even though they were still in the middle of it. Inuyasha stared after her retreating figure confused.

"This is quickly becoming an odd day," Inuyasha muttered.

"You can say that again," Kagome agreed, turning back to him.

After Ashley and Allie hid Kagome's arrows on Kaede's roof, they ran towards the forest to meet up with Haley. After that they found Inuyasha and Kagome again and silently trailed after them.

"I wonder what that was all about?" Kagome said.

"Who knows? Just a strange girl doing strange things," Inuyasha said.

"Add two to her since I encountered two more strange girls while you were talking to the first one," Kagome said.

"Really? I didn't see either of them."

"Well, they were there," Kagome said. Inuyasha said nothing in return since they neared a garden and he smelled a demon nearby.

"You wanna try or should I take it?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'll try," Kagome said. She brought out her bow and took what she thought was an arrow and aimed at the demon. She released and the 'arrow' spun out of control and landed a few feet short of the demon.

"What's wrong? Can't even hit a low life demon anymore?" Inuyasha said.

"Oh shut up! Let me try again!" she said. She grabbed another 'arrow' and aimed at the demon. Behind them the three girls were chuckling. Inuyasha heard them and looked at Kagome's 'arrows'.

"You know you're shooting sticks at that demon and not arrows, right?" Inuyasha said. Kagome blinked twice and looked at what she was holding.

"Where are my arrows?" she yelled. She removed her arrow holder and looked at it. "Huh? Why are their only sticks here?" The girls continued to laugh. Kagome looked at them. "It was you two!"

"See ya!" Allie said.

"Have fun killing that demon with sticks!" Ashley said. They all ran off.

"Get back here!" Kagome yelled.

"You run after them, I'll take care of the demon," Inuyasha said.

"Right! But don't destroy the garden!" Kagome said, running after the girls. "Get back here and give me back my arrows!"

"ONTO THE NEXT FUEDAL ERA PERSON!" the girls yelled, running away.

**HELLO!**

**SO WE HAVE NOW FINISHED THE SAFER GROUP...WHO SHALL WE DO NEXT? **

**MUAHAHAHA :D ONLY THE NEXT CHAPTER SHALL TELL**

**THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**SAKURADREAMERZ**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!**

**PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND SUGGEST ANY ANIMES OR MANGAS YOU WANT US TO MESS WITH!**

**THANKS!**


	45. Chapter 45 Kaede

The girls managed to escape from Kagome and ducked into Kaede's house after they lost her.

"How can I help ye three?" Kaede said. The girls smirked at each other.

"Ahoy matey!" Haley said, waving at Kaede.

"What?" Kaede said, looking confused.

"Where's ye jolly roger?" Ashley said, looking around.

"What is this jolly roger of which ye speak?" Kaede said.

"How do ye not know what a jolly roger is ye scallywag?" Allie said.

"Let's cut the poor seadog a break matey's. She is an old salt, maybe she hit her head a few too many times when she was three sheets to the wind," Haley said. The other two laughed and Kaede looked confused.

"Well, how bout it ye old salt? Can we stay in ye quarters for a bit?" Ashley said, patting Kaede on the back.

"I don't know what ye three are speaking of," Kaede said.

"Are ye positive?" Allie said.

"Ye speak the same way us three do," Haley added.

"And in what way do you speak of?" Kaede said.

"The ye old pirate way of course!" they all said.

"Now you listen to me. I do not know what this pirate way is of which ye speak," Kaede said.

"But ye speak it so fluently. Are ye sure ye aren't a freebooter?" Haley said.

"What is this freebooter?" Kaede said.

"A pirate ye scallywag! Are ye sure ye aren't a real pirate?" Ashley clarified. Kaede sighed.

"For the last time, I am not a pirate nor do I know what this pirate ye speak of is!" Kaede said. "Now get out of my home before I boot ye out!" The three girls laughed and ran out of the house.

"There they are!" Kagome and Inuyasha yelled. The girls gulped and ran away again.

"I think it's safe to say we're done in this village huh?" Ashley said.

"Agreed," Allie and Haley said.

"ONTO THE NEXT FUEDAL ERA PERSON!" they yelled as they ran away from Inuyasha and Kagome.

Here is where we got all the pirate terms: .

**HELLO!**

**SORRY THIS ONE WAS SO SHORT. **

**NOT MUCH TO DO FOR KAEDE...**

**ANYWAY THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**SAKURADREAMERZ**

**THE UTTERLY FABULOUS Z**

** SAKURADREAMERZ: WE HAVE ALREADY DONE MIROKU.**

** THE UTTERLY FABULOUS Z: WE WILL DO THEM AFTER A FEW MORE ANIMES THAT WE HAVE PLANNED FOR. SO PLEASE BE PATIENT.**

**PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND SUGGEST ANY ANIMES/MANGAS YOU WANT US TO MESS WITH!**

**THANKS!**


	46. Chapter 46 Kikyo

The girls ran until the town itself was out of sight and no one was following them.

"Did…we lose them?" Haley said in-between breaths.

"I…think so," Allie said, also breathing hard.

"Yeah, I don't see anyone behind us," Ashley said, looking over her shoulder. They all slumped to the ground and sighed.

"Finally," they muttered. A very familiar pair of flying snakes fly past them and went on ahead of them. The girls smirked at each other.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Haley said. Allie and Ashley nodded. They slowly got up and walked quickly after the flying snake things. They hid behind a big tree when the snakes stopped.

"Who goes there?" Kikyo yelled. The girls remained hidden.

"Are we sure we want to do this?" Ashley whispered.

"It'll be fun," Haley whispered back.

"Yeah, why not?" Allie agreed. Ashley sighed.

"I can hear you, behind the tree," Kikyo said.

"No sense in hiding now I guess," Haley said. They all stepped out.

"Hi!" Haley said, waving enthusiastically.

"Hello," Allie said, putting her hands behind her back and connecting them there.

"Yo," Ashley said, crossing her arms. Kikyo simply stared at them.

"Who are you and what business do you have with me?" she said.

"Our names aren't important," Ashley said, remaining where she was.

"And we just want to know why you are so dead set on killing Inuyasha and taking him to heck with you," Haley said.

"Heck?" Kikyo said, slightly confused although it didn't show.

"She mean's hell," Ashley clarified.

"Then why didn't she just say it?" Kikyo said.

"I don't swear!" Haley said. Ashley sighed.

"We've tried for years to get her to swear, and no such luck," Ashley said.

"It's true," Allie agreed.

"Anyway, what business is it of yours that I kill Inuyasha anyway? Or are you like that Kagome girl and are trying to take him away from me?" Kikyo said.

"Honey, he isn't yours you know," Ashley said. Kikyo glared at her.

"She's right. He hasn't been yours since you but that arrow in his shoulder," Haley said.

"You're such a cruel person. Doing that to the person you claimed to love," Allie said.

"Silence. You know nothing," she said.

"Oh, but we do," Ashley said smirking.

"We know all about your emotionlessness and how you have only hurt Inuyasha," Haley said.

"We also know how you are a selfegomaniac who thinks that she's somehow better than Kagome," Ashley said.

"While Kagome may not be that great herself, at least she can show emotions," Allie added.

"I said silence! I shall not sit here and let the three of you insult me so!" Kikyo yelled, standing up and grabbing her bow.

"It's a shame you can't even kill Naraku," Ashley said.

"And have to survive on the souls of the dead to even keep alive in this world, or whatever you are anyway," Haley said.

"Um guys," Allie said, disconnecting her own hands from behind her. Allie stared at Kikyo as she drew an arrow.

"Oh, and let's not forget the fact that Naraku's existence is your fault. You helped create that demon in a way you know," Ashley said. Kikyo drew the arrow back.

"Hey, Ashley," Haley said.

"Ash?" Allie said.

"Yeah, I know. Let's go!" Ashley said. They ran away.

"You didn't wish to silence yourselves when I gave you the chance, now you will face the consequences!" Kikyo yelled, releasing the arrow. It was aimed at Ashley. She looked over her shoulder and screamed. There was a white blur and Ashley disappeared, the arrow piercing the ground she was only a second ago.

"Ashley!" Haley yelled.

"Ash!" Allie yelled. Ah-Un came up behind the other two girls. They looked behind them and smiled, climbing up onto them.

"Are we going to continue?" Allie asked.

"Of course!" Haley said.

"ONTO THE NEXT FUEDAL ERA PERSON!" they yelled.

**HELLO!**

**SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATING.**

**I'VE STARTED COLLEGE AND IT'S BEEN TAKING UP A LOT OF MY TIME.**

**ANYWAY, HERE IS KIKYO'S CHAPTER!**

**THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**SAKURADREAMERZ**

**THE UTTERLY FABULOUS Z**

**DID YOU ALL LIKE THE INSULTS WE GAVE KIKYO?**

**WERE THEY TOO MEAN?**

**WERE THEY NOT MEAN ENOUGH?**

**LET US KNOW! :D**

**PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND SUGGEST ANY ANIMES/MANGAS YOU WANT US TO MESS WITH!**

**THANKS!**


	47. Chapter 47 Koga

Ah-Un flew through the air with Allie and Haley on its back.

"Do you see Ashley anywhere?" Haley asked, looking around with her hand held horizontally against her forehead, as if that would help the search.

"No clue. But if that white blur was who I thought it was, she's either in serious danger or she's perfectly safe," Allie said.

"True. I'm sure she's fine," Haley agreed. They were flying over a mountain range that looked very familiar to them both from watching the anime so many times. Well, Allie watching the anime a lot anyway. Haley watched bits and pieces here and there and was filled in on the rest by her two friends.

"Isn't this the mountain range Koga's clan usually watches over?" Allie said.

"I don't know. You and Ashley watch the show more than I do," Haley said.

"True, true," Allie agreed. They looked down and saw a whirlwind running. Haley smirked at Allie.

"What?" Allie asked, smiling a little herself.

"I just got a really good idea. Why don't you mess with him for a bit while I keep looking for Ashley?" Haley said. Allie thought about it.

"Well, Ash should be safe anyway so I guess it's no big deal," Allie said.

"That a girl! Hey Koga!" Haley yelled down at him. He stopped running and glanced up at them.

"What do you want? And how do you know my name?" Koga yelled back. Haley snickered.

"Catch!" she yelled, pushing Allie off Ah-Uh and aimed her towards Koga.

"Hey! We did not agree to this!" Allie yelled.

"Good luck Allie!" Haley called, telling Ah-Un to keep going. Allie screamed as she fell down.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Koga yelled at Haley as he ran to catch Allie. He caught her and held her bridal style. Allie blushed.

"K-Koga," she muttered. Haley disappeared into the distance.

"Not much of a friend is she?" Koga said, watching Haley retreat. "Need some help getting back to her?"

"U-um….Y-yes please. If you don't mind," Allie stuttered. Koga smirked at her and Allie's heart skipped a beat.

"It's no problem at all for a pretty lady, even if you do have a weird fashion taste," he said. "Then again so does Kagome, but whatever. Anyway, let's go!" He started to run with her still in his arms. Her face was still red.

"I-I do not have a weird fashion taste. This is just how people dress where I come from," she muttered.

"Oh? And where exactly is that?" he asked. She got even redder.

"N-not from here," she somehow got out through stuttering.

"Well that's kind of obvious isn't it?" he said, smiling down at her. Her heart skipped a beat. "Hey, why is your face so red? You sick or somethin?" He stopped running for a moment and felt her forehead.

"N-no…I, um, I," she said, getting even redder.

"Oi oi! Calm down or you're gonna faint!" Koga said, his eyes getting wider.

"I…sorry, I," she stuttered, then fainted. Koga sighed and started running again.

"This one sure is weird," he muttered. After a while he caught up with Ah-Un.

"Oi! I think your friend is sick!" Koga called up to Haley as he kept running. Haley looked down and sighed.

"She fainted from too much inner fangirling? Come on Allie," she whispered to herself. Ah-Un lowered to the ground and stopped flying for a moment. Koga stopped running and handed Allie over to Haley.

"Thanks so much for taking care of her! Sorry that she's such a clutz!" she said.

"I think it's more that you pushed her than she's a clutz," Koga mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing. Just try not to push her off anymore. I have a half-demon to hunt down after all," Koga said. "Oh, and how do you know my name anyway?" Haley smirked.

"Woman's intuition?" she said.

"And how does that even apply here?" he said.

"That's for you to figure out! Let's go Ah-Un! We're off to find Ashley!" Haley yelled. AH-Un went into the sky and started to fly again. After a few more minutes Allie woke up, confused.

"Huh? Where am I? The last thing I remember is being in Koga's arms," Allie mumbled.

"He caught up to us and gave you back. Said something about you being sick," Haley said. Allie blushed a little.

"Oh."

"Dude, I gave you an opportunity to fangirl on him, why didn't you?"

"Because he's Koga! All I could do was just stare at him. He's so cute!" Allie gushed. Haley laughed.

"But you managed to fangirl on Tamaki a while back. Wasn't he cute too?" Haley said.

"Tamaki's cute is different than Koga's cute," Allie pointed out. Haley sighed.

"Okay, you have a point. Now let's find Ashley and-" Haley started.

"GO ONTO THE NEXT FUEDAL ERA PERSON!" they yelled, flying on Ah-Un.

**HEY GUYS!**

**...VERY SORRY FOR THE SUPER LACK OF UPDATING.**

**COLLEGE STARTED FOR TWO OF US THREE AND THE THIRD STARTED A JOB**

**SO WE'VE ALL BEEN VERY BUSY.**

**ANYWAY, WE WILL TRY VERY HARD TO POST AT LEAST ONE OF THESE CHAPTERS EACH WEEKEND SINCE THE WEEK IS USUALLY BUSY.**

**ASHLEY NOW HAS A TWITTER AND WILL BE ANNOUNCING ON THERE AS WELL WHENEVER A NEW CHAPTER OF ANY STORY WILL BE POSTED **

**SO FEEL FREE TO FOLLOW HER ON THERE: ASHLEY ARGENT AshleyArgent1**

**THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**ELIZABETA H. AUSTRIA**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!**

**AND YOU'LL FIND OUT WHY SHE DISAPPEARED SOON, IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY FIGURED IT OUT ;)**

**PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND SUGGEST ANY ANIMES/MANGAS YOU WANT US TO MESS WITH. **

**THANKS!**


	48. Chapter 48 Naraku

Haley and Allie kept flying until they eventually found Ashley sitting in a flower field with Rin. Sesshomaru was on the edge of the flower field, sitting down against a tree.

"Ashley!" they called down. Ah-Un flew down and landed next to her.

"You guys! It's about time you found me!" Ashley said. They got off of Ah-Un and ran to Ashley. She also stood up and ran to them. They hugged each other and laughed.

"What happened to you?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, all we saw was this white blur and you were gone!" Allie said.

"Well, you see, Sesshomaru was that white blur! He saved me from Kikyo's arrow!" Ashley said. "And after that he brought me here and told me to stay with Rin."

"Oh, well as long as you're safe then that's all that matters," Allie said.

"Yeah, but you missed a funny sight! On our way here we ran into Koga and Allie finally had a chance to fangirl on him but she wimped out on me!" Haley said.

"But I did fangirl," Allie said.

"Not in the way you were supposed to! You were supposed to be, 'Oh Koga! Thank you for saving me! You're so dreamy!' Instead you just blush and stutter," Haley said. Ashley laughed.

"Didn't you fangirl on Tamaki though? You did a pretty good job back then," Ashley said.

"Tamaki's different than Koga!" Allie mumbled. Ashley laughed again. "I would like to see you fangril sometime!"

"I've already done that! Remember Takeda?" Ashley said. They both thought about it and then burst out laughing.

"Oh yeah!" Allie laughed.

"That was funny!" Haley laughed. Ashley crossed her arms and scowled at them a little.

"It wasn't that funny," she mumbled. They just kept laughing. "Anyway, don't we still have to mess with more people in this place?"

"Oh yeah, forgot about that," Haley said. Ashley facepalmed.

"So who should we mess with now?" Allie asked. Sesshomaru suddenly stood up and told Rin to go with Ah-Un to somewhere safe.

"What's with you?" Haley asked. Sesshomaru ignored her and flew off. Haley thought quickly and grabbed onto his fluff. Ashley and Allie did so as well. Sesshomaru didn't say a word. They figured he mentally sighed and chose to ignore them. Eventually they landed and were standing in front of Naraku. The girls grinned at each other.

"Let's do this," Haley whispered.

"No turning back," Ashley and Allie said, nodding. They stepped forward and waved hi to Naraku.

"Who are these wenches?" Naraku said, staring at the three girls, bored.

"My name is Haley!" Haley said, pointing her thumb at herself.

"I'm Allie!" Allie said, smiling.

"The name's Ashley!" Ashley said, smiling and crossing her arms.

"I don't care," Naraku said. They fell to the ground dramatically.

"Why did you three come?" Sesshomaru said without looking at them. Haley jumped to her feet in a flash.

"Good question!" Haley said. Allie did the same.

"We are here to give Naraku…" Allie started. Ashley also jumped to her feet quickly.

"some hair and make-up tips!" Ashley finished. They all pointed at Naraku who just blinked. They appeared next to him in a flash, looking at his hair and make-up. Haley c licked her tongue as she inspected his hair.

"You should love your hair more than this," Haley said.

"She's right. Granted it's a personal choice to have these dreads," Allie added.

"But even the way you have your dreads is an insult to the hair industry!" Ashley commented.

"And don't even get us started on your make-up!" Haley said. Ashley and Allie groaned.

"For starters it doesn't even compliment your skin!" Ashley scolded.

"It doesn't looked freshly applied either," Allie commented.

"Have more love for your skin!" they yelled. Naraku just blinked.

"What are the three of you speaking about?" Naraku said. The girls shrugged their shoulders and sighed.

"There's no getting through to this guy," Haley said.

"A helpless cause," Allie agreed.

"He's such a thick-headed guy that he doesn't even understand the basics of beauty," Ashley said, sighing at the end. Naraku's eye twitched.

"Your attempts at insult are pathetic and I will now make you disappear," Naraku said, tentacles starting to come at the girls. They screamed and ran away.

"We'll leave this nutcase to you Sesshomaru!" Ashley yelled over her shoulder. "As for us…."

"WE'RE ONTO THE NEXT FUEDAL ERA PERSON!" they yelled.

"Fools, I'll kill you before you can get away!" Naraku yelled, smirking. Sesshomaru jumped between and cut the tentacles, allowing the girls to get away.

"Honestly, Rin should get some friends that don't get in trouble," he uttered.

**THE GIRLS ARE FINALLY BACK TOGETHER!**

**AND NOW THEY ARE MESSING WITH EVEN MORE DANGEROUS PEOPLE!**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO THEM?**

**NO THANKS SINCE THERE WERE NO REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER. **

**PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND SUGGEST ANY ANIME/MANGA YOU WANT US TO MESS WITH!**

**AND FOLLOW UPDATES ON ASHLEY'S TWITTER AshleyArgent1 **

**THANKS!**


	49. Chapter 49 Bankostu

The girls kept running, laughing.

"Alright, so we took on the big bad bad guy of the anime, who now?" Ashley said.

"Huh? Three women in strange clothing?" a male voice came from behind them. They looked back and saw Bankotsu. They looked at each other and smirked.

"Let's do it," they said.

"Huh?" Bankostu said, resting his sword on shoulder leisurely. Allie and Ashley put one hand each behind their backs and Haley put both of hers behind her back. Haley grabbed the remote with one hand and pressed a button that she recently discovered. Nerf guns appeared in all of their hands. Ashley was the first to pull out the gun and shoot one nerf bullet at Bankotsu who got ready to dodge. He just stared at the nerf bullet as it flailed in the wind and fell short of him. The girls just laughed and he sweatdropped.

"What the hell is this thing? A kind of bullet?" he mumbled, picking up the nerf bullet. Allie got closer than Ashley and shot Bankotsu with her nerf gun. It hit him in the chest and then fell to the ground. "What kind of bullet is this? It doesn't even hurt!"

Haley got even closer and shot him from her nerf gun. Hers was the kind that stuck to its target. She got him in the forehead and he looked at it.

"What…the…hell?" he mumbled. The girls kept getting closer and closer and continued to shoot him. His eye twitched and he pulled Banryou off of his shoulder and stuck it into the ground. "I think I'll beat you before killing you." He cracked his knuckles.

"Ew!" Haley said, covering one ear with her free hand. He smirked evilly at her.

"And I think I'll start with you," he said, running at her. Haley screamed and Ashley and Allie shot nerf bullets at him.

"Leave her alone!" they yelled. He stopped in his tracks and glared at them over his shoulder.

"Oh? You two want to go first? Fine." He changed course and started to run at them. Haley then shot him and he sighed and ran at her. He reached her and sent a fist at her face but she dodged it and shot at his face from point-blank range. He stopped for a moment, anger starting to boil over.

"Shoot me with that damn weak ass gun one more time!" he yelled.

"Language mister!" Haley yelled. He just glared at her.

"Haley," Ashley warned.

"Yeah, let's get out of here!" Haley said. She pressed a button and their nerf guns dissapered. They made a run for their lives.

"You're not getting anywhere you damn wenches," Bankostu said, appearing in front of them.

"Eeep!" the girls screamed.

"I-isn't there a button you can press Haley?" Allie said.

"I'll try! You look like a girl!" Haley yelled the last part at Bankotsu. His eye twitched again.

"NOT THAT BUTTON!" Ashley yelled. Haley laughed.

"I know," she said. She then pressed a button and they were teleported to a different region in the anime. They sighed and sank onto their knees.

"I think our next one might want to be our last," Ashley said.

"Yeah, this is getting a little too dangerous," Allie agreed.

"And Sesshomaru isn't helping much either," Haley said. They all groaned.

"Onto the next feudal era person," they mumbled and shakily stood up.

**HEY GUYS!**

**SO WE GOT SOME TARGET PRACTICE IN ON BANKOSTU!**

**THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**SAKURADREAMERZ**

**PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND SUGGEST ANY ANIME/MANGAS YOU WANT US TO MESS WITH! **

**THANKS!**


	50. Chapter 50 Sesshomaru and a new anime

The girls walked with their feet dragging on the ground.

"Okay! This has to change! We are not going to have fun messing with people if we are depressed about what might happen to us!" Haley said, suddenly energized.

"Easy for you to say that, but think about who our protector is in this world. I doubt he'll save any of us a second time since he only owed us one rescue," Ashley pointed out.

"True," Haley said.

"And if we mess with him we're as good as dead. He's basically the fastest and one of the most powerful characters in this show," Allie said.

"True true," Haley said, nodding twice.

"So?" Allie and Ashley said.

"Let's mess with him!" Haley said. They sighed.

"Didn't you just hear what we said?" Ashley said.

"Yeah,so?" Haley said. "If he won't protect us anymore then we can't call him our protector anymore. Airgo, he's messable now!"

"You have a death wish don't you?" Ashley mumbled.

"I was about to say the same thing," Sesshomaru said, walking up to them but stopping a distance away. Rin appeared next to him and waved at the girls. They waved back.

"Hi Rin!" Haley said, running up to him. Allie whispered something in Ashley's ear which made her grin in pure happiness. They nodded and ran up to Sesshomaru and Rin as well. Haley leaned down and started to talk to Rin while sneakily poking Sesshomaru's pants. Sesshomaru glanced down at her and glared. Allie sneakily got to his other pant leg and started to poke it as well. Sesshomaru glared down at her as well.

During all of this Ashley had snuck behind Sesshomaru and started to stroke his fluffy. He closed his eyes and an angry mark appeared on his forehead.

"If you three wish to continue living you shall stop touching me," Sesshomaru said. They ignored him and continued. He was about to kick them all away but then Inuyasha and others showed up.

"There they are! Don't let them get away!" Inuyasha yelled, running.

"Crap," the girls muttered. They stopped what they were doing and Ashley joined them in front of Sesshomaru.

"Time to go guys?" Haley asked, taking out the remote.

"Time to go," they agreed.

"Hold it! I'm not gonna let you three go a second time!" Bankotsu yelled. The girls gulped.

"Press the button Haley!" Allie said.

"Press it!" Ashley yelled. Haley nodded and pressed the button.

"ONTO THE NEXT ANIME!" they yelled, a little scared. They then disappeared from the Inuyasha world.

The next moment the girls appeared in Ashley's living room once more. They all sighed and sat down.

"That was too close," Ashley said.

"Yeah, right?" Allie said.

"Well ladies, what anime is our next target?" Haley said.

"We're still doing this?" Allie mumbled.

"Heck yeah! I'm not satisfied yet!" Haley said. Ashley and Allie sighed.

"Just start flipping through the channels," Ashley said. Haley did so and wound up stopping when she heard a very familiar catch phrase. They all smirked and stood up. Haley clicked a button and they were transferred into that anime world.

"BELIEVE IT!" they all yelled.

**HELLO!**

**SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER. **

**BUT AS ANYONE WHO KNOWS SESSHOMARU WOULD KNOW THAT IF WE MESSED WITH HIM ANY LONGER THEN WE WOULD HAVE BEEN DEAD...**

**SO NOW THE THANKS!**

**SAKURADREAMERZ**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!**

**PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND SUGGEST ANY ANIME/MANGA YOU WANT US TO MESS WITH!**

**ALSO, GUESS WHICH ANIME WE ARE GOING INTO NOW BASED ON THE HINT! **

**GOOD LUCK **

**AND**

**THANKS!**


	51. Chapter 51 Naruto

When the girls arrived into the Naruto anime, they appeared in front of the Ninja Academy.

"Okay, so who to mess with first?" Ashley asked.

"It's kind of obvious," Haley said.

"Ooh ooh! Can we mess with Naruto first?" Allie asked, smiling big.

"Sounds like fun to me," Ashley said.

"And I think I have an idea. But no fangirling on us Allie," Haley said, pointing at Allie.

"I-I'll try not to," Allie said. Ashley sighed and they left to try to find Naruto. They eventually found him sitting at Ichiraku Ramen.

"Figures," they all whispered. They snickered and ran to sit next to him. They all ordered a bowl of ramen.

"Do it Allie," Ashley whispered to Allie, who was sitting between Ashley and Naruto. Haley was sitting on the other side of Naruto. Allie took a deep breath then turned to Naruto.

"You're Naruto, right?" she said, smiling like a fan-girl.

"Um, yeah. How do you know my name?" he asked.

"Who doesn't know your name? You're famous!" Allie said. Naruto laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh am I?" he said.

"Yeah, you're such a cool ninja!" she said. Naruto's laughed turned into a huge grin.

"That's right! I am a great ninja! And someday I'll become the hokage, the greatest ninja in the village! Believe it!" Naruto yelled, his eyes closed and grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah!" Allie yelled.

"Hey, Naruto. Wanna hear a secret?" Haley whispered. Allie went back to eating her food. Ashley was trying to hold back her laughing with her head turned away and attempting to eat.

"Huh? What kind of secret?" he asked, his eyes opening and looking normal.

"It's a secret jutsu that only you can learn," Haley said.

"Only…only I can learn?" he muttered. Haley nodded.

"Yup."

"Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" Naruto said, holding her shoulders and shaking her.

"First, stop shaking me. Second, I'll tell you after we finish our ramen," she said.

"Okay!" Naruto said. He started to eat his ramen quicker. Meanwhile the three girls just ate slower. He finished in record time. However when he was done they were nowhere to be found.

"Hey! Where'd they go?" Naruto yelled.

"Those three girls? They left a minute ago, saying that you were treating them to lunch," the old man said.

"What?" Naruto yelled. He looked around at their bowls. They had two bowls each. "Those three tricked me!"

Naruto walked out of the ramen shop with his froggy wallet empty.

"I'm gonna catch those three and make that girl tell me that secret jutsu," Naruto whispered, walking around the village trying to find them.

The girls had hidden around the corner, snickering.

"ONTO THE NEXT NINJA! BELIEVE IT!" they yelled when Naruto was out of ear-shot.

**AND WE ARE NOW IN NARUTO!**

**THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**SAKURADREAMERZ**

**THANKS!**

**PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND SUGGEST ANY ANIME/MANGA YOU WANT US TO MESS WITH!**

**AND DON'T MISS ANY UPDATES BY CHECKING OUT ASHLEY'S TWITTER AshleyArgent1**

**THANKS!**


	52. Chapter 52 Sasuke

The girls snuck around the village, hiding from Naruto every time they saw him.

"Okay, so while we've lost sight of him, who are we going to mess with now?" Haley asked. Ashley spotted a certain Uchiha out of the corner of her eye. She looked and pointed.

"I've got a plan," she said. They formed a mini-circle and whispered.

Sasuke kept walking down the street.

"Sauske!" Naruto called. Sasuke turned towards him.

"What do you want now Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Have you seen three girls?" Naruto asked. Sasuke felt a sweatdrop on the back of his head.

"I've seen a lot of girls. This is a village with girls in it after all," Sasuke said. Naruto groaned.

"No! I mean three specific ones! I think one was brown-haired, the other sort of the same, and the last one was blonde!" Naruto said. Sasuke sighed.

"Can't you give me a better description than that?" Sauske asked.

"Not really. I didn't pay too much attention to how they looked," Naruto said.

"Where they ninjas or regular citizens?"

"I think they were regular citizens," Naruto said.

"Okay, I'll keep my eyes out. Although your descriptions suck," Sasuke said.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh shut up loser," Sasuke said as he walked away.

"Come back here and say it to my face!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke ignored him and kept walking. He rounded a corner and made his way home. He didn't realize that the three girls were all leaning against the fences that lined the walkway. He passed Haley first.

"Duck," she whispered as he got past her. He stopped walking and looked at her.

"What?" he asked.

"Huh?" she said.

"What did you just say?" Sasuke asked.

"Me? I didn't say a word," she said. He eyed her suspiciously but kept walking. He then walked passed Ashley.

"Butt," she whispered as he also got past her. Again he stopped walking.

"Okay, I know you said something," he said looking at her.

"Why, I didn't say a thing," Ashley said, looking at him confused. His eye twitched and he sighed.

"Whatever," he said. He continued to walk down the path. He finally walked past Allie, glancing at her as he did so.

"What are you staring at?" she asked. He sighed.

"Nothing, nevermind," he said. He kept on walking. The girls stopped leaning and faced him as he walked away.

"Duck butt!" Allie yelled. Sasuke stopped walking and turned to face them.

"What?" he said, glaring at them.

"Duck," Allie said.

"Butt!" Ashley said.

"Bye!" Haley said. Allie jumped over one side of the fence, Ashley jumped over the other, and Haley disappeared around a corner.

"What the….hey get back here!" Sasuke yelled. He jumped over one side of the fence, but found no one. "Huh?" He then jumped over another. Again no one there. "Something's not right here." He ran to the end and noticed that Haley was nowhere in sight either. "Where the hell did those three go?" he yelled.

A bit away the girls silently snickered.

"ONTO THE NEXT NINJA!" they whispered.

**HELLO!**

**THIS TIME WE GOT TO MESS WITH SASUKE :D **

**AND YES THIS IS BASED ON THE PRE-SHIPPUDEN CHARACTERS**

**THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**SAKURADREAMERZ**

**GUEST**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND SUGGEST ANY ANIME/MANGA YOU WANT US TO MESS WITH! **

** GUEST:WE ARE ALREADY PLANNING ON DOING BLACK BUTLER EVENTUALLY(MUAHAHAHA XD)**

**THANKS!**


	53. Chapter 53 Ino

"Thank you and enjoy the flowers!" Ino said as a customer bought some flowers and left the store. Since she had no more customers for now she left the register station and went to water the flowers. She started to hum and then heard the bell ring. She turned and saw three girls walk into the flower shop her parents owned.

"Hello and welcome to the Yamanaka flower shop!" Ino said. "Can I help you with anything?"

"No thanks," Haley said.

"We're just looking," Ashley said.

"Okay, take your time!" Ino said. The girls wandered around the shop, smirking at each other whenever they passed each other. Ashley and Allie walked up to some flowers behind where Ino was standing.

"It's too bad about Sasuke," Ashley started. Ino's ears perked up and she listened in while still watering the flowers.

"Yeah, him being in that Sakura girl's team and all," Allie agreed.

"Who knows what she might get to do now that they are in the same team?" Haley said, walking up next to them. Ino narrowed her eyes at the flowers.

"That billboard-brow better not try anything," Ino whispered.

"Huh?" the girls said, looking over their shoulders at Ino.

"Oh, nothing. I said nothing," Ino said, laughing nervously over her shoulder at them. She turned her attention back to the flowers. The girls smirked at each other and nodded.

"I heard that there was another girl after him," Haley said.

"Yeah. Didn't she have long blonder hair or something?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, and I think her family ran a flower-shop," Allie added. They all sighed.

"Oh well, it's too late for her I guess," Haley said.

"Huh?" Ino mumbled.

"After all, she just can't compete with Sakura who gets all the time in the world with Sasuke," Ashley said. Ino's free hand balled into a fist.

"Sasuke might just fall for Sakura's attempts at flirting," Allie said. Haley and Ashley nodded.

"There's no way my Sasuke would fall for that billboard-brow's tricks!" Ino yelled. "He's way smarter and cooler than that pink-headed billboard-brow!" She started to go on a rant, swinging around the container she used to water the plants, making water go everywhere. The girls got drenched and glared at Ino over their shoulders. Ino didn't notice and continued to yell about how Sasuke was too good for Sakura and how she would get him to notice her more one way or another. The girls snuck out of the flower shop.

"Do we call that a success or no?" Ashley asked.

"I think it's a neutral ending," Haley said.

"Considered we got drenched and made her mad, I agree," Allie said. Haley and Ashley nodded and snuck away from the flower shop.

"ONTO THE NEXT NINJA!" they yelled as they began to run.

**HELLO!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED US MESSING WITH INO!**

**THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**SAKURADREAMERZ**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!**

**IF YOU COULD MESS WITH ANYONE IN THE NARUTO WORLD(AND NOT GET KILLED) WHO WOULD YOU MESS WITH AND HOW?**

**LET US KNOW IN YOUR REVIEW!**

**IF YOU HAVE ANY ANIME OR MANGA YOU WANT US TO MESS WITH, ALSO LET US KNOW IN YOUR REVIEW!**

**THANKS!**


	54. Chapter 54 Sakura and Lee

The girls walked through the village, looking around.

"So? Who's next?" Haley asked.

"That's what I'm looking around for," Ashley said. Allie looked around as well. After a while Ashley and Allie spotted a certain pink haired pain in the ass. In that same moment Haley spotted a certain bushybrowed ninja. They got into a huddle.

"Sakura," Ashley and Allie whispered.

"Lee," Haley whispered at the same time as them. They looked at each other and after a moment they all had a gleam in their eyes and they started to chuckle. They put their hands in the middle.

"Plan double trick is under way!" Haley said. Ashley and Allie nodded.

"I've got Sakura," Ashley said.

"I'll get Lee," Haley said.

"And I'll set up the stuff," Allie said. They nodded and started to run off. Haley stopped short after thinking about something.

"Ashley!" Haley called, turning towards her. Ashley stopped running as well and turned towards Haley. Haley walked up to her.

"What's up?" she asked.

"How are we going to convince them that it's legit?" Haley asked. Ashley started to think.

"Maybe I could write two letters? One from Sakura to Lee and the other to Sakura from Sasuke?" Ashley said.

"Sounds good. But won't they recognize that it's not the other's handwriting?" Haley asked.

"Hm. Looks like we'll have to do some investigating," Ashley said. Ashley pulled out her phone, which was somehow working in this world, and texted Allie to come back. Allie came back a minute later.

"What's up?" she asked.

"We have to do some investigating before starting the plan," Ashley said.

"What kind of investigating?" Allie asked.

"We need to find out how they write," Haley explained.

"So that I can write two letters. One in Sakura's handwriting and the other in Sasuke's," Ashley said.

"The problem is, Sasuke already knows how we look," Haley said.

"Oh yeah, that's right," Ashley said.

"So how are we going to do this?" Allie asked.

"We could always sneak into his room, take a picture of something he wrote, and then sneak back out," Haley said.

"And we have to make sure he's not there," Ashley said.

"Right," Allie said.

"So let's go! I'm sure he'll be harder so let's go for Sasuke first," Ashley said. Haley snickered to herself.

"Harder," she whispered. Ashley just gave her a small smirk and shook her head, laughing herself. Allie joined in the laughing once she got the joke.

"You have a sick mind Haley," Ashley and Allie said at the same time.

"You two do too since you thought it too," Haley said. They then ran off to find Sasuke's home.

After a while they found it.

"Okay, one of us has to go in and take the picture. Another can be the lookout, making sure that Sasuke isn't coming," Haley said.

"And what about the third?" Ashley asked.

"They can help keep lookout or something," Allie suggested. Ashley and Haley nodded, agreeing.

"So, who's going to go in and take the picture?" Haley asked.

"I vote you since this was your plan to begin with," Ashley said.

"What?" Haley asked in a slightly high-pitched voice.

"I vote for Haley too!" Allie agreed.

"But…but Ashley has the phone that can take pictures!" Haley said.

"So can yours," Ashley pointed out. Haley sighed.

"Fine. I guess I'll do it," Haley whispered. Ashley and Allie laughed and Haley looked into Sasuke's apartment through an open door. She saw something that made her quickly duck down and quietly tell the others to hide.

"What's going on?" Ashley whispered.

"He's in there. And I think he was changing his clothes or something," Haley whispered. Ashley and Allie's eyes went wide and they looked at each other first, then back at Haley.

"What did you see?" Ashley asked in a hushed tone.

"Does it matter?" Haley asked.

"Not really," Ashley said.

"I thought you liked Itachi, Ash?" Allie asked.

"I do. Believe me I have no interest in Sasuke. I was just curious is all," Ashley said.

"Riiight," Haley and Allie said, smirking at her. She just sighed.

"Okay, whatever, moving on. So do we just wait here until he leaves or something?" Ashley whispered.

"That would probably be best," Allie whispered.

"Then let's get onto the roof. We can probably see him leaving better up there," Haley whispered. Ashley sighed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, let's go," she said. They left and went up to the roof. After a while Sasuke finally left his apartment. The girls snuck back to their original hiding place and Haley snuck in through an open window. Allie had stayed up on the roof while Ashley hid outside under the open window. Haley rummaged through a lot of drawers.

"Hey Ash!" Allie whisper yelled.

"What Al?" Ashley whisper yelled back.

"He's coming back! Tell Haley to hurry!" Allie yelled. Ashley nodded.

"Haley! Sasuke's coming back! Hurry up!" Ashley said through the open window. Haley went quicker and found something that had Sasuke's writing on it. She took a picture of it and started to hear the door being unlocked. Her eyes went wide and she quietly ran to the open window and got out of sight just as Sasuke was walking in the door. He grabbed his wallet and went back out. Ashley and Haley breathed a sigh of relief and climbed back up to the roof.

"Okay, now we need Sakura's," Ashley whispered. They managed to find her quickly and did the same thing as they did with Sasuke's room. Only Sakura didn't come back for quite a while until after the girls left.

The girls found a place somewhere that sold paper and Ashley wrote the two letters. They split up and started the plan once more. Ashley went to Sakura with a letter from 'Sasuke' and Haley went to Lee with a letter from 'Sakura'. Allie went her own way and started to set things up. After not a lot of convincing Sakura agreed to go to the specified place. Lee automatically agreed. They both went home to get ready.

Later that day….

Sakura arrived in a pretty dress and her hair was just normal. Lee arrived in a nicer outfit than his normal. So no green jumpsuit and actual normal clothes. Guy-sensei had helped Lee after hearing about the 'special' occasion. When Sakura arrived she was surprised to see Lee.

"Lee? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"What are you talking about Sakura? You said to meet me here in your letter," Lee asked, holding up the letter he got. "You even called it a date." Her eyes went wide.

"But, I got a letter from Sasuke asking me to come here for a date with him. And I never sent you any letter!" Sakura said, putting a hand on her hip and showing him the letter she got.

Hiding behind a big tree, the girls laughed.

"I feel kind of bad for doing this to Lee. Although it is funny," Ashley said.

"Yeah," Haley and Allie agreed.

Sakura's face went grave.

"That girl tricked me," Sakura muttered.

"Yes, she tricked me as well," Lee said.

"What did the one who tricked you look like?" Sakura asked. Lee described Haley. "Huh. That wasn't the same girl who tricked me." She went on to describe Ashley.

"Strange. And maybe there's a third one who set up this table and romantic scenery, since neither of them would have had enough time to set all this up," Lee said. Sakura nodded. "And I sense the one I met earlier right over there!" He pointed at the tree the girls were hiding behind. Sakura cracked her knuckles and started to walk over to them.

"Eep!" the girls whispered. They started to run away.

"ONTO THE NEXT NINJA!" they yelled.

"Get back here!" Sakura yelled, her inner Sakura showing.

"You shall not escape!" Lee yelled, running so that he was in front of the girls.

"HALEY PRESS THE BUTTON!" Ashley and Allie yelled.

"Which one?" Haley asked.

"The teleporting one! We still have people to mess with in here!" Ashley said. Haley nodded and pressed the button.

**HELLO!**

**APOLOGIES FOR NOT UPLOADING YESTERDAY.**

**SO TODAY THERE WILL BE TWO CHAPTERS TO MAKE UP FOR NONE YESTERDAY. **

**AND THERE WILL POSSIBLY BE NO THANKS AT THE END OF THE NEXT CHAPTER SINCE TWO CHAPTERS ARE BEING UPLOADED TODAY**

**THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**SAKURADREAMERZ**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!**

**LET US KNOW IF YOU HAVE ANY MANGA/ANIME YOU WANT US TO MESS WITH!**

**THANKS!**


	55. Chapter 55 Choji

The girls teleported to a new random spot in the village that was very far away from where Sakura and Lee were. They sighed with relief.

"That was too close," Ashley said.

"Yeah, right?" Haley said.

"So, who are we going after now?" Allie asked. They looked around and heard a crunching noise behind them. They looked over their shoulders and saw Choji walking down a path eating some chips.

"Target," Ashley said.

"Sited," Allie said.

"Let's do this," Haley said. They chuckled and started to walk up to Choji.

"Found you! Believe it!" a familiar voice yelled. The girls froze where they were standing and looked behind them, seeing Naruto run up to them. "Teach me that justsu!"

"Crap!" Haley yelled.

"Run away!" Ashley yelled. They all ran away, running past Choji and away from Naruto.

"What are you doing Naruto?" Choji asked.

"Huh? Oh, hey Choji! Those girls said that they can teach me this awesome justsu, then disappeared after making me pay for their meals! I gotta get them and make them teach me that justsu!" Naruto quickly explained while running in place. Choji sweat-dropped after hearing it.

"Well, good luck," Choji said, walking away.

"Thanks!" Naruto said, running after the girls who had already disappeared around a corner. "No! They disappeared again! Come back here!"

The girls panted in their current hiding space.

"Man that guy's annoying," Ashley said.

"But he's adorable too," Allie said.

"You would say that," Ashley said.

"She's gotta support the man she likes," Haley said.

"That's right!" Allie said, smiling. They all started to laugh a little.

"Found….you," an ominous voice said. Their bodies froze as they looked up at who had spoken. "You three are dead."

"Heeey," Haley said.

"Duck," Ashley said.

"Butt," Allie said. He glared at them.

"Haley….press that button again," Ashley mumbled. Haley nodded without looking away from Sasuke.

"As if I'd let you three get away," he said, reaching for one of them.

"Teleport!" Haley yelled, pressing the teleporting button. It sent them to another part of town. Once more they sighed.

"This is getting tiresome. We're just trying to mess with Choji and the previous ones keep popping up," Ashley said.

"Yeah, let's finish up the leaf village quick and head onto the others soon," Haley said.

"We're gonna get killed soon, aren't we?" Allie asked.

"Not if we play our cards right!" Ashley said. Haley nodded.

"Exactly! Now, let's find that guy!" Haley said. They went off and found Choji again.

"Oh? It's you three again? Naruto's looking for you," Choji said. "Something about you three teaching him a justsu?"

"Yeah…we know. We taught him it already and he should be practicing it now," Ashley lied.

"But, he told us about you," Haley said.

"Me? Why would Naruto talk about me?" Choji asked, eating another chip.

"I don't know," Ashley said, shrugging her shoudlers.

"Something about you being a fatty," Haley said. Choji's eyes widened, then narrowed.

"WHAAATT? I'm not FAT! I'm just a little CHUBBY!" he yelled. He started to run off and in his rage he didn't notice Haley taking the bag of chips. She started to eat them.

"Well, that takes care of that," Haley said.

"I feel bad for Naruto now," Allie said, staring after Choji as he ran to find Naruto.

"But at least Naruto will be running from Choji instead of searching for us," Ashley said.

"True," Allie said.

"Anyway-"Haley started.

"ONTO THE NEXT NINJA! BELIEVE IT!" they yelled, casually walking away.

**HELLO!**

**IT HAS BEEN SO LONG SINCE I UPDATED ANYTHING!**

**I HAVE NO EXCUSES...**

**BUT THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR PATIENCE**

**THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**THE UTTERLY FABULOUS Z!**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW AS WELL AS THE SUGGESTIONS!**

**WE ALREADY PLAN TO DO ONE PIECE(EVENTUALLY) BUT BLEACH WILL NOW BE ADDED TO THE LIST AS WELL!**

**PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND SUGGSET ANY ANIME/MANGA YOU WANT US TO MESS WITH!**

**THANKS!**


	56. Chapter 56 Tenten

They kept walking until they heard thuds go against a piece of wood.

"Who's that?" Ashley asked. They looked around a corner and saw Tenten and Neji.

"Are we going that double troll again?" Ashley asked.

"No, that's so a few pranks ago. Let's do these two individually," Haley said.

"Sounds good to me," Allie said.

"But now the question is: which one do we mess with first?" Ashley asked. They all stared at the two for a while.

"I vote Tenten," Ashley said.

"I think Neji," Haley said. They looked at Allie. She was still looking at both Neji and Tenten.

"I don't know…" Allie said.

"Well, if we do Neji first, then the both of them will try to kill us since Tenten looks like she likes Neji," Ashley explained.

"That's true. And Neji's not super big on getting even with the people that prank his comrades, only if they get seriously hurt," Haley said. Ashley and Allie nodded.

"Okay, let's do Tenten first!" Allie said. They got into a mini-circle again and came up with a plan.

"Ha!" Tenten yelled as she threw another shuriken at a piece of wood right above Neji's head. She was starting to sweat.

"Let's take a break, Tenten," he said.

"Yeah, sounds good," she said.

"Tenten! There you are!" Haley yelled, the three of them running up to her.

"Um, yes, but who are you three?" she asked.

"Aw! You don't remember us?" Ashley asked, pouting.

"That hurts Tenten," Allie said.

"Tenten, you know these three?" Neji asked.

"No, not really. I've never seen them before," she said.

"How can you not remember us?" Haley said.

"Yeah, you even told us about your crush and everything!" Ashley said.

"C-crush? I don't know what you're talking about nor do I know any of you," Tenten said. Neji stood up.

"Don't be shy Tenten! It's so obvious you have a crush on him!" Ashley said. Tenten started to blush.

"I..I don't know who you're talking about! I don't have a crush on anyone!" Tenten started to yell.

"Sure you do! You told us it was some guy named Neji right? He's on your team and all!" Haley said. She was beat red.

"Now you three listen here!" Tenten started to yell. Neji sighed and just walked away. "W-wait! Neji, they're lying!" she called after him.

The three girls slinked away.

"Onto the next ninja," they whispered. They then ran away. "BELIEVE IT!"

"Get back here you three and fix what you've done!" Tenten yelled, running after them.

**HELLO!**

**YES, I ACTUALLY UPDATED TWO DAYS IN A ROW :)**

**THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**SAKURADREAMERZ**

**THE UTTERLY FABULOUS Z**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND SUGGEST ANY ANIME/MANGA YOU WANT US TO MESS WITH.**

**THANKS!**


	57. Chapter 57 Neji

The girls ran corner after corner, trying to ditch Tenten's relentless chase. After a while they managed to get rid of her.

"Okay, so should we try to find Neji now?" Ashley said.

"Might as well," Haley said.

"Yeah, let's try to find him before Tenten gets Lee to help her find us," Allie said. The other two nodded and they went off to try to find the male Byakugan user. They carefully snuck back to the area they had first seen him, but he wasn't there.

"Where is he?" Haley said, looking around.

"What are you three up to?" a voice behind them said. They slowly looked over their shoulders to see Kakashi standing behind them, glancing down at them, suspicious.

"Nothing…" they said. They could sense him raising an eyebrow.

"Is that so? Then tell me why I've been hearing strange things from the others about three girls pranking them and somehow managing to escape?" he said.

"That, um," Ashley said.

"You must be thinking of three other girls. We're just taking a walk," Haley said with a poker face on. He looked straight at her but her face didn't budge. Had the other two not known better, they would have believed her lie too.

"I see. Even though you three fit the descriptions of three of my students?" Kakashi said. Haley just kept her poker face and spoke without missing a beat.

"There's always the possibility that there's someone impersonating us, right? I mean, aren't ninjas supposed to be able to transform to look like different people?" Haley said. He stared at her for a moment, then closed his only visible eye.

"I see, I guess you're right Miss. My apologies for suspecting you three. Carry on with your day," he said. He disappeared in a cloud of smoke and Ashley had a slight nagging feeling the moment he left. Allie sighed with relief and Haley just went back to looking for Neji.

"That was close, good job Haley," Allie said. Ashley just looked at the trees around them, feeling that something was off.

"Thanks! Now, let's try and find our current target," Haley said.

"Yeah!" Ashley and Allie said, Ashley a little less enthusiastic. They found Neji about 10 minutes later, resting against a tree trunk. The girls smirked and went into a huddle, discussing their plan and their roles.

They all approached Neji at the same time, causing him to eye them warily.

"Hey Neji," Haley said, smiling at him.

"What do you three want?" he said.

"How cold, and we were going to tell you something important too," Ashley said.

"If it's that stupid rumor you are trying to spread about Tenten, don't bother. I heard you before, remember?" he said.

"That's not it," Allie said. He sighed

"Then what is it?" he said, feeling like he was going to regret asking. The girls smirked.

"The Chain Gang is in the house!" they all yelled. He just stared at them with a blank face. **(Specific quotes can be seen at the end of this chapter)**

"What?" he said. "Is that what you refer to yourselves as?"

"Shut your mouth and know your role," Ashley said. He raised an eyebrow and stood up.

"What was that?" he said, his patience, what little he had, was growing thin.

"You want to go one on one with the great one?" Allie said, at this point they were beginning to imitate two certain famous wrestlers and the way they talked.

"Great one? Who is-" Neji started.

"Here's what your motto should be Neji: Newsflash….half of the people out there think I suck!" Haley said. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"And just who are you-"

"If you want some, come get some!" Ashley and Allie yelled.

"Are you sure you three want to-"

"Can ya smellalallal what The Rock is cooking!" all three of them yelled. His eye twitched.

"You three are pushing your luck. Walk away before I stop the flow of your chakra," Neji said.

"We don't have chakra," Ashley said.

"Yeah, we aren't ninjas dummy," Haley said. He took a step towards them, cracking his knuckles and getting ready to shut them up.

"One more…..The Champ is here!" they all yelled. Then ran away yelling, "ONTO THE NEXT NINJA! BELIEVE IT!"

Neji simply stared at them running away.

"How annoying," he grumbled.

In a nearby tree, a certain white haired ninja sighed.

"That one girl is too good at lying. If my students hadn't all similarly described them, I might have believed her. Oh well, I'll let this go on for a bit and see how it goes," he said.

Quotes:

-Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson:

"Shut your mouth and know your roll"

"You want to go one on one with the great one"

"Nobody, AND THE ROCK MEANS nobody"

"If ya smellalalall what the rock is cooking"

-John Cina:

"If you want some, come get some!"

"The Chain Gang is in the house"

"Newsflash…half the people out there think I suck!"

"The Champ is here!"

**HELLO EVERYONE!**

**I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT UPLOADING FOR SO LONG!**

**AS AN APOLOGY I AM PUTTING THIS CHAPTER PLUS THE NEXT ONE UP AT THE SAME TIME!**

**IF YOU ARE STILL WTIH THESE PRANKS, THANK YOU ALL FOR STICKING WITH IT! **

**NOW THAT THE UPLOADER OF THIS STORY IS OUT OF SCHOOL FOR THE SEMESTER SHE WILL HAVE MORE TIME TO UPLOAD MORE CHAPTERS FOR FREQUENTLY!**

**FOR THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**SAKURADREAMERZ**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!**

**PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND SUGGEST ANY ANIMES/MANGAS YOU WANT US TO MESS WITH. **

**IF ANYONE WANTS ME TO, I WILL POST A CHAPTER THAT LISTS ALL OF THE PAST AND FUTURE ANIMES WE WILL BE DOING, INCLUDING THE CHARACTERS OF THE SHOWS THAT WE WILL OR HAVE MESSED WITH. **


	58. Chapter 58 Shino

Shino

After running and hiding from Neji, the girls had to be more sneaking in going around town, since there were a lot of ninjas now looking for them.

"Okay, so who's next?" Allie said.

"Well, who haven't we done yet?" Haley said. Ashley went over the people that they have done.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Sakura, Lee, Choji, Tenten, and Neji," Ashley said.

"Hmm, what about Hinata?" Haley said.

"No, Hinata's too nice," Allie said.

"Yeah, I wouldn't feel right messing with her," Ashley said.

"Well, who are her teammates? Have we messed with them yet?" Haley asked. She didn't know as much about the Naruto world as Ashley and Allie.

"I believe her teammates are Shino and Kiba," Ashley said.

"Yeah," Allie agreed.

"After that, we might want to leave the village and search for other people. Once we mess with Kiba and Shino, we won't really be able to hide anymore. I mean, we already have a Byakugan and Sharingan user searching for us, as well as the others," Ashley said.

"Okay, then which one do we go after first?" Allie asked.

"Shouldn't we do Kiba last, since he has his dog to help him? Plus his own super sniffing power?" Haley said.

"But Shino has his bugs that can easily track us," Ashley said. They stood there thinking.

"Well what do we want to do to them?" Allie asked. They got in a huddle and discussed. In the end, Ashley and Allie went to search for Shino and Haley went to search for Kiba, taking the remote with her.

Ashley and Allie found Shino a few minutes later, just walking down the street.

"Okay, so how are we going to do this? We're a bit earlier in the timeline of Naruto than we want to be for our plan and it's not like we can speed forward time since Haley has the remote," Ashley said.

"True, but we can still go through the plan and confuse him," Allie said. Ashley nodded and they walked up to Shino.

"Hey Shino! Can we talk to you about something?" Ashley asked. Shino stopped walking and just stared at them.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked in his ordinary voice. It was hard for the two of them to tell what he was thinking since his jacket covered his mouth and his glasses covered his eyes.

"We just wanted to know how much it sucked for you to have to miss out on saving him," Allie said.

"Saving who? What are you talking about?" Shino asked.

"You know. That one guy. It sucks that you weren't able to go and save him. You really missed out, huh?" Ashley said, crossing her arms and looking at him with pity.

"Like I said, I don't know-" Shino started.

"Oh, don't pull on a brave front! It's okay to cry!" Allie said. They could see a small vein pop up on his forehead. They inwardly smirked.

"It's not your fault you were away long enough to be useless to help!" Ashley said.

"Listen here. I have no idea what you two are talking about," Shino said.

"Aww! You poor thing!" Allie said.

"You shut out the memory of it to keep from hurting!" Ashley said. They both started to fake cry and walk away.

"We'll leave you be, to not cause any more pain! We're sorry for your pain Shino!" they cried as they ran away, leaving a very confused bug user ninja.

"Once Haley gets back, we'll be ONTO THE NEXT NINJA! BELIEVE IT!" they whispered as they ran away.


	59. Chapter 59 Kiba

Haley had gone in search of Kiba. She snuck around corners and had to hide herself when she saw a group talking. The group was Naruto, Lee, Sakura, Tenten, and Kiba.

"Crap, I have to wait for the rest to leave before I go on with the plan," Haley whispered to herself.

"I'm telling you, there's these three girls that keep messing with us all!" Naruto yelled.

"Would you quit yelling? I heard you the first time! And I never said I didn't believe it! It's hard not to believe when you all are saying pretty much the same thing!" Kiba said, glaring at Naruto. Akamaru was resting on Kiba's head under his hood.

"How are they the same thing? Those three have been doing different things to all of us!" Naruto countered.

"Don't be an idiot! I meant it's the same pattern!" Kiba yelled.

"Kiba's got a point," Tenten said.

"True. They typically try to get us alone and then prank us individually. Plus it seems like they know all of us, since they've called us by our names," Sakura said, crossing her arms, thinking.

"What I want to know is how do they know all of you, yet none of you know them?" Kiba said.

Haley mentally chuckled, knowing the answer.

"Who knows and who cares? Will you help us find them or not Kiba?" Naruto said.

"Right now I can only use the features you guys described. Since none of you has anything that belongs to them, Akamaru and I can't track them down with smell," Kiba explained. "But I'm bored and the rest of my team is off doing their own thing. So sure, I'll help."

"Alright! Let's go find those three!" Naruto yelled, running off in a direction.

"Hey! Naruto! Don't just run off! We need a plan!" Sakura yelled. She sighed. "That moron." She ran after him. "Let's split up and look for them. We'll meet back here in an hour!" she called over her shoulder. The others nodded and Tenten and Lee went off as well. Only Kiba stayed and that made Haley suspicious.

"I know you're hiding back there, so come on out, " Kiba called. Haley tensed and remained where she was.

_Crap, I know he can smell really good, but I didn't think he would find me. _Haley thought. Kiba sighed and walked towards where she was hiding, which was simply around a corner. He stood in front of her and stared at her.

"Are you one of the three they're looking for?" he asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Haley said, feigning ignorance.

"Oh come on, I smelt you hiding since you got here. I know you heard us talking. So out with it, what's your name?" he said. Haley smiled up at him.

"Haley," she said.

"Well Haley, you seem to fit the description of one of the three that's been pranking all of my friends. Why don't you tell me why you're pranking them?" he said.

"Me and my friends were bored," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "Can I pet Akamaru?" Kiba stared at her, shocked that she knew his name.

"First tell me why and how you three know all of our names," he said. Haley ignored him and reached up to pet Akamaru. Kiba grabbed her wrist before she could reach Akamaru. "Answer my question."

"Let go of me and I will," Haley said. He let go of her. Before he could react, she tackled him with a hug, causing all three of them to fall to the ground.

"Nice to meet you, Kiba. And you too Akamaru," Haley said. She pet Akamaru and stood up, starting to run away.

"H-hey! Get back here!" Kiba yelled after he recovered from the sudden tackle. He stood up and ran after her.

"Not a chance!" Haley yelled.

"We've got your scent, there's no way you can hide now!" Kiba yelled. Akamaru was also running after her too. Haley just smiled and pressed the teleport button on the remote.

"Bye bye!" she said to Kiba over her shoulder. She was teleported away and landed right next to Ashley and Allie, causing them to scream in shock from her sudden appearance.

"Did it go well?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, but we might want to leave the village now. Kiba has my scent and there's a group that's going around searching for us," Haley said. Ashley sighed.

"But who are we going to do next?" Allie asked.

"We'll figure that out next time," Haley said.

"ONTO THE NEXT NINJA! BELIEVE IT!" they yelled.

"There they are! And they're using my catch phrase! Not cool!" Naruto yelled. They waved to him as Ashley and Allie put their hands on either of Haley's shoulders and she teleported them out of the village.


	60. Chapter 60 Kankuro

The girls appeared outside of a sandy looking village.

"Where are we now?" Allie asked. They all looked around and Haley noticed the forehead protectors on ninjas passing by.

"Hey, you two, what village is that sign from?" Haley asked. Ashley and Allie looked where Haley was pointing. It looked like an hourglass with a rectangle on top.

"I believe that's the sand village's sign," Ashley said.

"Yeah, so we're in the sand village now. Which means we're close to Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari," Allie said.

"Okay, so who would kill us, or harm us, the least?" Haley asked.

"My guess is Kankuro, although he does have those puppets. At this point, pretty much anyone we mess with will try to kill us since we are so early in the series right now," Ashley said.

"True," Haley and Allie said.

"So, Kankuro first?" Haley asked.

"That would be the safest bet. He seems to be one of the chiller ones. Besides, I have an idea for Temari that would probably get us killed very quickly," Ashley said.

"Kankuro it is," Allie said. They all laughed and walked into the village, quietly discussing what to do with the three sand siblings.

They found Kankuro walking around town and decided to go the safe route when messing with him, since they were already endangering their lives with the other two.

"Kankuro!" they called. He stopped walking and turned towards them.

"Huh?" he asked. They went up to him and Haley just stared at him and the paint/makeup(whatever it is) that was on his face. "Who are you three and what do you want?" Haley just kept staring at him and he was starting to get uncomfortable.

"You two were right! He does look like a cat!" Haley said. Ashley and Allie snickered and Kankuro just stared at Haley with a blank expression.

"What? A cat?" Kankuro said.

"Yeah! You're a kitty! Kankuro the kitty!" Haley yelled. Ashley and Allie started laughing loudly.

"Oi. I'm not a cat. I'm a puppetmaster that can kick all of your asses. So you better shut your insulting trap and you two better quit laughing before I make you stop," he said. They ignored him and just kept laughing. He glared at them.

"Aw! Now he's an angry kitty! Grumpy kitty!" Haley said. Kankuro reached for his puppet on his back and the three of them waved at him.

"Bye bye!" they yelled, running away. Kankuro sighed.

"And I thought Gaara was on the weird side," Kankuro whispered. He turned around walked away.

"ONTO THE NEXT NINJA!" they yelled, searching for the next sibling.

**THE UTTERLY FABULOUS Z: NEXT ON THE LIST IS FAIRY TAIL**


	61. Chapter 61 Temari

They ran around the village, in search of the next sibling, preferably one that would not instantly kill them and that they could run away from. They found said sibling also walking down the street.

"What is with the ninjas today and simply walking down the street?" Ashley said.

"Who knows? Maybe they all wanted to go on walks today?" Haley suggested.

"Either way, let's do this quickly. What order are we doing them in?" Allie asked.

"I think we should talk to her first, then proceed with the operation," Haley said.

"Wait, wouldn't she not know about Shikamaru yet? I mean, the Chunin Exams haven't taken place since Sasuke didn't have Orochimaru's mark. So this is before they went to the Leaf Village for the exam," Ashley said.

"That's true. So we can't tease her," Allie said.

"Darn it. Then let's just go with the operation," Haley said. Ashley and Allie nodded and they huddled, determining who would do what.

Haley walked up to Temari and started to talk to her.

"Hi Temari!" she said.

"Um, hi. Can I help you?" Temari said, wondering how Haley knew her name.

"You might be able to," Haley said. While she was talking to Temari, distracting her, Ashley and Allie snuck up from behind. "I just got here today and was wondering if there was anything fun to do in town?"

"Fun huh? Well, mostly the people of this town either drink or work. There's not much else to do unless you like to play with sand, considering this is a village surrounded by a desert," Temari said. Ashley and Allie inched closer.

"Oh, I see. Well, what about dating and stuff? Are there cute and nice boys here?" she asked.

"No matter where you go, there's always a variety of people in it. I'm sure if you wanted to, you could find someone to date. Although I'm not sure why you're asking me these things when you can simply walk around and look at the people," Temari said. Ashley was the one to touch the fan first. She yoinked it off of Temari's back and the two of them, both carrying the huge and heavy fan, ran away. Temari had felt the fan being taken off and turned around, seeing them run away. "Hey! Get back here!" she yelled. Haley quietly scooted into an alleyway.

Temari had turned around only to find Haley now gone.

"That little….she distracted me! I'll get those three!" Temari muttered. She ran after Ashley and Allie, who were rounding a corner when Temari looked back at them.

Haley had gone through the alleyways and met up with Ashley and Allie. They found a big building and went into it. They somehow ran up a flight or two of stairs and went into a room, closing the door behind them. They sighed and rested the fan on the floor.

"That was close," Ashley whispered.

"We'll just take the fan with us to the last sibling and leave it with him," Haley said. The other two nodded.

"Onto the next ninja," they said, panting as they were catching their breath from running so long.


	62. Chapter 62 Gaara

The girls didn't realize which building they run into until they started to walk through the hallways.

"Guys, I think this is the Kazekage's building," Ashley said.

"Which means what?" Haley asked.

"It's the building the leader of the village works and lives in. So basically, this is where Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari live," Allie explained.

"Oh. Well let's find Temari's room and put her fan in there," Haley said. The other two nodded and they went around searching, sticking together. They opened door after door until they found a room that made them stop. There was a person lying on the bed in the room, a giant gourd next to the bed. From what they could tell, the person was sleeping.

"Isn't that-" Haley whispered. Ashley and Allie nodded.

"Gaara," they whispered. They gently put the fan down, leaning it against the wall of his room and Haley took out a sharpie.

"Who wants to do it?" Haley whispered.

"You mean who wants to risk their life?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah," Haley said.

"I'll do it. I've been wanting to do this since I first saw him appear in the show," Ashley whispered, taking the sharpie from Haley. She slowly walked up to the sleeping Gaara, being careful not to make a sound. She soundlessly uncapped the sharpie and inched the sharpie closer to Gaara's face.

"We'll pray for your safey," Haley whispered.

"Haley, you might want to have the remote ready to teleport us. You know, in case he wakes up," Allie said. Haley nodded and go the remote ready, staying as close to Ashley as possible.

With a shaky hand, Ashley pressed the tip of the sharpie very lightly against the skin where the eyebrows should be. She quickly drew two lines and as she was finishing the second line, Gaara's eyes flashed open. Ashley gasped and took a few steps back.

"Who are you? What are you doing?" Gaara said, staring coldly at Ashley and he sat up. The sand from his gourd was slowly starting to come up and surround him.

"I…um…Haley…now!" Ashley stuttered. Haley quickly pressed the button and they disappeared from the room. Gaara just started at the space they were in before wordlessly standing up and staring at a mirror that was in the room. He narrowed his eyes at his reflection, swearing vengeance on Ashley since she was the one to draw the eyebrows on his face.

Outside the village…..

"I thought I was going to die at any second!" Ashley muttered, falling to her knees.

"You're the one that volunteered to do it," Haley pointed out.

"Shut up," Ashley said.

"So, we're done in that village," Allie said.

"ONTO THE NEXT NINJA! BELIEVE IT!" Haley and Allie yelled, Ashley half-heartedly saying it since she was still catching her bearings from her near-death experience.


	63. Chapter 63 Jiraya

The girls walked for a while and eventually got out of the desert.

"Finally!" Haley said as they saw trees and grass.

"I'm glad we're out of that desert. I don't do good with heat," Ashley sighed.

"Yeah right? Plus we're far away from those three now too," Allie said, referring to the deadly three siblings they finished messing with.

"Who next?" Haley asked.

"Preferably someone who won't kill us on the spot," Ashley said. Allie and Haley laughed.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," Allie said.

"But who? The remaining people are pretty much ones that would kill us," Haley said. They began to think of who was left.

"Akastuki would kill us immediately, no matter who we mess with," Ashley started, knocking out one group for now.

"Orochimaru would kill us too," Allie pointed out. They all shivered at the thought of the creepy snake sannin.

"What about the other two sannin?" Haley asked.

"I value my life too much to mess with Tsunade," Ashley said.

"I don't think Jiraya would kill us," Allie said.

"No, maybe chase us and interagate us, but not kill us," Ashley said. Haley nodded in agreement.

"So, should we do the pervy sannin then?" Haley asked. Ashley and Allie nodded and they went in search of the toad sannin.

They walked in front of a hot spring and noticed a giant toad sitting outside of it. It had a scroll on its back and seemed to be sleeping in front of the hot spring.

"Why do I get the feeling we might find our pervy sage in here?" Ashley said. Not a moment later did the three of them hear the sound of girls screaming and yelling pervert.

The three girls sighed, Ashley's observation hitting the mark. Jiraya exited the hot spring a few minutes later, a smirk on his face as he wrote a few notes into his notebook. He had a trail of blood from his nosebleed going down the space between his nose and his mouth.

"Here we go," the girls whispered, preparing themselves. Allie hid the object she had been holding behind her back so that Jiraya couldn't see. As they walked up to him, Jiraya finally seemed to notice them.

"Well, hello young ladies," Jiraya said, smiling politely.

"Hello pervy sage," the three of them answered. He stared at them, his face froze in his smile for a moment before laughing a little.

"My my, where did you three hear that?" he laughed.

"A little birdie told us," Ashley said. Jiraya raised an eyebrow.

"And who would this little birdie be? Only a few people I know have ever called me that," Jiraya said. "And how do you three know me anyway?"

"Oh, we know you. As well as what you'll do in the future," Haley said. Ashley lightly elbowed her in the side. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Just shut up," Ashley whispered. Jiraya was eyeing them this whole time, his curiosity growing.

"What do you mean by future? Are you three psychics or something?" he asked. Ashley sighed.

"Can you come with us for a moment? We'll explain everything when we get there," Ashley said. He remained silent for a moment.

"…Okay," he complied. He followed them to a tree in the middle of nowhere, Allie having very carefully hidden the object she was holding until then. "Where are we?"

"Just close your eyes and lean against the tree," Ashley said, smiling. He eyed her warily but complied. Keeping his guard up. Haley and Allie went on either side of him and used the object Allie had been carrying to quickly tie Jiraya to the tree. After feeling the prescence of the rope, Jiraya's eyes widened.

"What's the big idea here?" Jiraya asked.

"No idea. Just boredom," Ashley answered.

"You shouldn't be spying on young maidens in the hot spring, old man," Haley said.

"Old man? Come on now, I'm not that old," Jiraya said, laughing lightly.

"Oh yes you are, old man," Ashley said.

"Pervy sage. You sure live up to your name, peeerrrvert!" Allie said. They had successfully tied him tightly to the tree and kept his hands far from each other, hoping it would prevent him from making a jutsu.

"Hey, I'm doing research for my books! Those ideas don't come to my mind naturally you know!" Jiraya said.

"Tell us the ending to your latest book and we might just let you go," Ashley said. Jiraya just stared at her, then smirked.

"Oh? A fan of mine huh?" he said. Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Not me. But we know someone who is," Ashley said. Jiraya just stared at her. "Look, just give us the info and we'll let you go." Jiraya sighed.

"But spoiling the ending's no good. Won't it ruin the whole thing if I give you the ending?" Jiraya asked.

"Nope. It'll make me want to read it more," Ashley said, smirking.

"Alright alright. But you could have simply asked me about it instead of going to these lengths," Jiraya said. He went on to explain the ending, the girls smirking the whole time.

"Thanks!" they said, then ran off, leaving him tied up.

"Hey! We had a deal! Untie me!" he yelled.

"Not a chance old man! WE'RE ONTO THE NEXT NINJA! BELIEVE IT!" they yelled.

"OI!" Jiraya yelled.


	64. Chapter 64 Kakashi

The girls ran until they were finally out of Jiraya's line of sight.

"Okay, so we have the ending to the latest of his books. What do we do with that?" Ashley asked.

"Obviously we find Kakashi. He's the one that likes those pervy books right?" Haley asked.

"That's right. Let's go find him," Allie said. They went off to find the famous Copy Ninja.

They eventually found him, but they had to venture dangerously close to the Hidden Leaf Village. He looked up when he noticed them walking towards him.

"Oh, it's you three again. You've got all the rookies riled up and looking for you," Kakashi said. The girls sighed.

"We know. We don't plan on staying here long," Ashley said. Kakashi raised an invisible eyebrow.

"Oh? Where do you three plan on going?" he asked.

"Wherever we feel like," Haley said. Kakashi didn't respond.

"So, how's that book you're reading?" Allie asked, eyeing the book Kakashi was reading.

"It's good," he said.

"I'll bet it's good," Ashley said, snickering.

"We know how it ends. And it's really good," Haley said, smirking.

"Quiet. I don't want to hear it," Kakashi said, suddenly very serious.

"Are you sure? It's really interesting," Allie said.

"I mean, the way-" Ashley started.

"No!" Kakashi yelled, putting his hands over his ears. The girls chuckled. Haley ran up and snatched the book from his hand, somehow catching him off guard. "Hey, give that back."

"Nope. We'll just tell you how it ends," Haley said. Ashley began to tell it once more and Kakashi kneeled down and covered his ears.

"No, no, I'm not listening. You shouldn't spoil a masterpiece like that!" Kakashi said. Ashley stopped and the other two just laughed. Kakashi glared up at them with his one visible eye.

"This seems too easy," the girls chuckled amongst each other.

"I've underestimated you three. Looks like I'll have to pull out 'that'," he said, standing up and reaching for his forehead protector. The girls gulped and chucked the book back at him.

"Here! Take it!" Haley yelled. They ran away.

"No, you three don't get to leave after what you've tried to do. No one messes with me," Kakashi said, revealing his sharingan eye and started to run after them, taking less time to catch up to them. The girls looked over their shoulders and saw him right there. They screamed and Haley pressed the teleport button, getting them away from Kakashi somehow.

Once they were in the clear, the girls fell onto their butts and sat there for a while, recovering.

"Somehow, even though I knew he wouldn't really kill us, I feared for my life," Ashley said.

"Yeah, same here," Allie said.

"Yeah, let's just sit here for a while and think of both our pranks and escape strategies," Haley said.

"ONTO THE NEXT NINJA! …..In a while," they said.


	65. Chapter 65 Kisame

The girls rested for about half a day. During that time, they came up with a list, with paper and pen that magically appeared, of who they would mess with and how they would do it, as well as their possible escape routes, knowing that from here on out it would be only narrow escapes that had to be timed just right.

"Okay, now that we've got all that taken care of, let's get started on this list," Haley said. The other two nodded and they all stood up, leaving to find their first victim on the list.

They found him after a while.

"Let's not stand too close to him," Ashley said.

"Yeah, he has that huge sword thing," Allie agreed.

"Then how should we do this? Itachi's with him right now. Didn't we want to do them individually?" Haley asked.

"We can still do those two individually. I dare not mess with them at the same time," Ashley said. They shuddered at what await them.

"How about we pull it off the same way we did Sasuke? Except this time we hide among the bushes?" Allie asked. The other two thought about it.

"That might be the safest way," Ashley said.

"But that's no fun. We wouldn't be able to see his reaction," Haley said.

"Haley, we can still see his reaction. We just have to hide in a way that doesn't allow him to see us, although being a shark he would be able to smell us as well as sense us since he's a ninja," Ashley said.

"Okay, so let's just hide in a tree. That way we can be above them and close together," Haley suggested.

"Okay, let's do it," Ashley said. They went and hide into one of the trees that Kisame and Itachi were about to walk past.

"You have the stuff right?" Haley whispered to Ashley. The latter held up a box and smirked.

"Right here," Ashley said.

Kisame and Itachi walked to the tree and felt the presence of the three girls, since they weren't ninjas and weren't able to hide themselves very well. The two ninjas looked up at the tree the girls were hiding in, causing said girls to flinch.

"Um, I guess now's as good a time as any," they mumbled.

"Who are you three? And why are you in a tree?" Kisame asked. Itachi remained as quiet as ever, staring up at the girls bored.

"Shark bait hohaha!" the girls yelled, pointing at Kisame. Kisame felt a sweatdrop form on the back of his head.

"What?" he said.

"Shark bait hohaha!" they said again. Ashley opened the box, which was what had caught Itachi's sight.

"I suggest that if you value your life, as well as your friends' lives, that you do not go through what you plan to do, Miss Blonde," Itachi said.

"My name's Ashley first of all. And we weren't planning on dying any time soon. Too many people to mess with first before that happens," Ashley said. She then grabbed a handful of fishsticks and tossed them down onto Kisame. Kisame, on instinct, used his sword to slice up the objects, before realizing what they were.

"You monster! You killed your own kind!" Haley yelled.

"How horrible!" Allie shuddered. Kisame just glared up at them.

"I'll slice you three into bits," Kisame said. He jumped up and landed in front of Ashley, who gasped in shock and backed up against the trunk of the tree. "Starting with the one who threw the fishsticks at me."

"Eep. Haley! Hurry up," Ashley yelled, looking terrified at Kisame, who was raising his sword above his head.

"I warned you three," was all Itachi said. Haley quickly pressed the button a moment before the sword could hit Ashley's head. They had been teleported far away and Ashley's knees fell from under her.

"Why am I the one almost getting killed every time?" she mumbled. Haley knelled down and patted Ashley's shoulder.

"It'll be okay. There's only a handful of people left now," Haley said.

"Meaning more people that can try to kill me. Let's not forget about the fact that we are now dealing with people who can easily track us down," Ashley said.

"Don't think about that Ash. Remember? We've already come up with many escape routes for each prank. We'll be okay," Allie said.

"Maybe you two! But now I have Gaara and Kisame tracking me!" Ashley complained.

"Oh well. ONTO THE NEXT NINJA!" Haley yelled. Ashley sighed.

"The things you get me into," Ashley muttered.

"BELIEVE IT!" Haley and Allie yelled.


	66. Chapter 66 Deidara

"So, who're we going after now?" Ashley asked, standing up.

"The next one on the list is Deidara," Haley said.

"Okay, let's find him then. As well as stay away from anyone else for the time being," Ashley said. The other two agreed. They walked until they eventually found him walking with Sasori, who was currently in his puppet form.

"Crap, those two have to separate," Haley whispered.

"Yeah, knowing Sasori, he'd kill us out of boredom," Ashley whispered.

"Yeah, so what are we going to do?" Allie asked.

"I'm telling you, art is a bang!" Deidara yelled.

"Don't be stupid. Art is eternal," Sasori said.

"What can we do to lure one away from the other?" Haley asked.

"No idea," Ashley said.

"Well that's not helpful," Haley retorted. Ashley childishly stuck out her tongue at Haley.

"I have an idea," Allie whispered. They got in a huddle and talked through Allie's new plan.

A few minutes later…

The girls each hid behind a different tree that were in front of the path Sasori and Deidara were walking on. Once the two of them were in the middle of the three trees, the girls popped out.

"Hello!" Ashley said.

"Can we interest you two in some entertainment?" Haley asked.

"What? Who are you three? Hm" Deidara asked.

"No one special. We just want to provide some entertainment. You two must be on a long journey right? Some laughs should do the trick!" Allie said.

"Fine, but make it quick. I hate to wait," Sasori said.

"What about you ma'am? Wouldn't you like some entertainment as well?" Allie asked Deidara. He glared at her.

"Who are you talking to?" he asked.

"You miss," Allie said. Deidara's eye twitched and Sasori chuckled.

"I am not a girl hm," Deidara said through clenched teeth.

"We know. You're a woman right?" Haley said. Deidara reached back into his pocket and started to make a clay bomb.

"Hold on Deidara. These three have some value for now. Entertain us, ladies," Sasori said, chuckling as he glanced at Deidara. The latter grumbled as he put the clay bomb back into his pocket.

"Fine, for now, hm," Deidara said.

"Go on girls," Sasori said.

"Okay! So, Why did the blonde tiptoe around the medicine cabinet?" Ashley started. Deidara's eye twitched at the blonde joke. "Because she didn't want to wake up the sleeping pills!" They just looked at her, their faces deadpanned.

"Next," Sasori said. Ashley's shoulders slumped, grumbling that she thought it was funny. Haley walked up to her and patter her on the back, consoling her that it really wasn't which only made Ashley sadder.

"My turn. A brunette and blonde are walking in the park when the brunette says, 'Aw, look at the dead birdie'. The blonde looks up and says, 'Where?'" Allie said. If his hands where visible, Sasori might have facepalmed.

"Are these all blonde jokes?" Deidara growled.

"Three blondes walk into a building. You'd think one of them would have seen it…." Haley said, sounding sad at the end.

"You provided no entertainment. Deidara, go ahead," Sasori said. "But make it quick. You know I hate waiting." Sasori walked ahead, leaving Deidara to deal with the girls.

"Bye bye," the girls said.

"Oh no you don't. First, you insult me by saying that I look like a girl, hm. Then you all make bad blonde jokes. You made it far too personal to let you get away," Deidara said, pulling out the clay bombs.

"Wow, so you actually understood those huh?" Haley asked.

"DIE!" Deidara yelled. Haley pressed the button just as the bombs went off.

They landed somewhere far away.

"That….was too close," Ashley said.

"Yeah, press the button sooner next time Haley!" Allie said.

"Heh heh, sorry," Haley said.

"ONTO THE NEXT NINJA! BELIEVE IT!" they yelled.

**PLEASE NO ONE TAKE OFFENSE TO THE BLONDE JOKES MADE IN THIS CHAPTER. THEY WERE MEANT IN GOOD FUN AND THE JOKES CAN BE FOUND ANYWHERE. **

**ANYWAYS, HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER!**


	67. Chapter 67 Itachi

"No," Ashley said.

"But he's on the list Ashley, we have to mess with him," Haley said.

"If we mess with him, then that means I have to get close to Kisame again, and I'm not willing to risk my life a second time with him," Ashley said.

"Then we can just find a time when he's not with Kisame," Allie said.

"And when is that?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We could spy on them until they part ways," Haley suggested.

"Those two are too smart to fall for something like that. Besides, they weren't spotted separated until Shippuden and that was when he and his brother fought each other. Even then Kisame was stalling the other ninjas for him. So they are never not together," Ashley said. Haley and Allie sighed.

"Then how about this? You get the hold the remote and-" Allie started.

"What?" Haley asked, looking shocked that she would have to give up her remote.

"Listen. We give you the remote, Ashley, so that you feel safer, and Haley and I will be in charge of messing with him. You can just oogle at him behind us and keep an eye out for Kisame. Okay?" Allie said. Ashley considered this option.

"If Haley's willing to teach me about the buttons we know of and hand over her remote to me for this one time, then I guess I'll agree to it," Ashley said. She and Allie looked at Haley, who was looking down at her remote, considering the options. Then she sighed.

"Okay fine, only for this one time though," she said. She taught Ashley how to use the buttons they needed and they gave each other the signals as to when Ashley should use it.

"Now that that's settled, let's go find him!" Allie said. They went off to find the sharingan user.

They found him and Kisame walking down a path. Kisame was grumbling about the girls and how they managed to slip through his fingers, especially the blonde one.

"When I see those three again, I'll make sure to slice them into pieces," Kisame said. "Starting with that blonde one." Ashley gulped and shuddered.

"Do we really have to do this?" Ashley whispered. "Can't we just move on to the others?"

"Don't wimp out on us now, Ashley. You can do this," Haley said.

"Yeah, you have the easy part. Just look out for Kisame and make sure he doesn't slice any of us up. Since he'll go after you first, if he sees you and comes after you, just start running," Allie said.

"Easy for you to say! I'm not a very fast runner and he's a sharky ninja!" Ashley said. A menacing aura appeared before them without them realizing it.

"Who is a sharky ninja?" Kisame growled. Ashley looked up at him and eeped. "Good timing blonde brat. I was looking for the three of you."

"Make it quick Kisame. We still have work to do," Itachi said.

"Yeah, alright. I'll make it quick," Kisame said, grinning down at Ashley.

"Run Ashley!" Haley and Allie yelled, already running in a different direction.

"Hey Itachi. Don't let those two get away! I'm dealing with this brat first," Kisame said. Ashley ran away, remote in hand.

"Stay safe you two," Ashley whispered as Kisame ran and jumped in front of her. She prepared herself for a very long few minutes of stalling.

Meanwhile with Haley and Allie….

They didn't get to run far as Itachi already stood in front of them. They stopped running and high-fived each other, slightly confusing Itachi.

"Just as planned," Haley said.

"I hope Ash's gonna be okay," Allie said, glancing over her shoulder.

"Worry about yourselves before worrying about your comrade," Itachi suggested, taking a few steps towards them.

"Show time Allie," Haley whispered. Allie nodded and faced to Itachi again. "Why should we have to worry since you probably can't see us?" Haley said to Itachi. He raised an eyebrow. He silently pondered what she meant.

"Yeah, surely having your sharingan on all the time makes you blind as a bat right?" Allie said. Itachi slightly narrowed his eyes.

"How do you two know of the effects of the sharingan? You aren't Uchihas," Itachi said.

"You don't have to be an Uchiha to know an obvious fact," Haley said. This time he narrowed his eyes at Haley.

"I don't know what you two are trying to pull but-"

"Gasp, the ITACHI doesn't know something? Shocker," Haley said sarcastically. He was now annoyed with her on two levels: one for interrupting him, the other for insulting his intelligence.

"It is human nature not to-"

"First you didn't know about that thing in Konoha with your little brother, now you don't know what we're up to. Is there anything you DO know, Itachi?" Haley asked. Anger was slowly radiating off of Itachi.

"Um, Haley, I think you went too far," Haley whispered.

"Hold on, I have one more. You sound like an old man have the time, yet have none of the wisdom. Too bad too. You might have saved your precious eyes and Sasuke's childhood if you only had that wisdom," Haley sighed.

"Mangekyo Sharingan," Itachi whispered, his eyes transforming.

"Haley….let's go," Allie whispered. Haley gulped and nodded, they both ran back to where Ashley was somehow avoiding whatever Kisame was trying to do to her.

"ASHLEY!" Haley and Allie yelled. Ashley ducked under the sword again and looked over, seeing that Itachi's eyes had changed.

"Oh crap," Ashley whispered. "What the heck did you two do?"

"Ask later, escape now!" Haley yelled. Ashley nodded and looked down at the remote to press the button.

"Oh? So that's the thing that helped you escape last time? Don't think we'll let you escape with your lives a second time," Kisame said, swinging down his sword. Allie and Haley jumped down to Ashley and she quickly pressed the button to get them out of their situation.

The sword landed on the ground, splitting the earth in two and stopping at Itachi's feet. Itachi mentally sighed and turned his eyes back to the normal Sharingan.

"Those three got us again. What did they say to you to get you so riled up?" Kisame asked. He was met with silence as Itachi began to plan to search for the three girls.

The girls appeared near a desert far away from the now angry duo. They all fell to their knees and recovered from the shock of the near death experience.

"These escapes are getting way too close for comfort," Ashley panted.

"I agree. Let's try to be a little more careful," Allie said.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good plan," Haley agreed.

"Onto the next ninja!" they said, standing up. "BELIEVE IT!"


	68. Chapter 68 Sasori

They looked around at their surroundings.

"We're near a desert," Haley observed.

"And the next on the list is…oh no," Ashley said, cursing silently after looking at the list. "I don't want to die."

"That's what you said with Itachi, yet you went through it anyway," Allie said.

"Speaking of, can I have my remote back?" Haley asked. Ashley gave her the remote. "You two said that sometimes Sasori would go on his own to meet a spy for Orochimaru right?"

"Yeah? But I don't want to get near that slithering creepo," Ashley said, shuddering at the mere thought of the snake sannin.

"Well, we won't have to get near Orochimaru since it's the spy that Sasori's meeting right?" Haley pointed out.

"Oh yeah. But still," Ashley said.

"We have to do these quickly. Now that we've ticked off Itachi, he'll send his birds to try to find us. Plus there's Kisame who's trying to find Ashley and Gaara, who might also try to find Ashley. One of whom is in a desert," Allie said. Ashley sighed, her shoulders shaking from the amount of people solely tracking her.

"Okay, let's find him quickly," Haley said. They began walking, trying to find Sasori.

"He might try to kill us right away since we failed to entertain him," Ashley pointed out.

"Oh yeah. Let's try doing it from far away from him, enough to talk normally though," Haley said. The other two nodded and they found him and Deidara a few minutes later.

"There he is. And he's with Deidara. Crap, how are we supposed to get those two separated now? It takes forever for him to walk in that form as it is," Ashley whispered.

"We don't have time to wait for them to separate. We'll have to do the same as when we messed with Itachi. One of us distracts Deidara while the other two mess with Sasori," Haley said.

"I am not going to be the distractor again. Kisame nearly killed me several times. He even got my hair a bit," Ashley said, looking at the tips of her cut hair sadly.

"I think I would rather take my chances with Deidara than Sasori," Allie said.

"You sure?" Haley asked.

"Well someone has to do it. Ash doesn't, unless you wanted to," Allie said.

"No, no, you can do it. We believe in you!" Haley said, quietly cheering. Ashley just smirked and shook her head. "Okay, let's do this." Allie went ahead first, calling after Deidara.

"You! You're one of the three that insulted me!" he yelled. He formed a few clay bombs and sent them after her. Allie ran away from the bombs that crawled and or flew after her. This caused Deidara to run after her, exploding the bombs that got close to her, making her scream.

"Be safe Allie," Ashley and Haley whispered. They walked up to Sasori and smiled at him.

"What do you two want? Other than a death wish?" he asked.

"Nothing, we just want to know if it stretches too," Haley asked. Sasori just stared at her.

"What?"

"Your nose. Does it stretch when you lie? Like Pinocchio?" Ashley clarified.

"Who is this Pinocchio?" Sasori asked.

"He's a puppet from a Disney movie. Don't tell me you've never heard of him? He's a moving and living puppet after all," Haley said.

"A movie? So he's not real," Sasori asked.

"Shut up! He's real in our hearts! He's a real boy!" Ashley yelled, faking crying. Haley patted her back.

"Are you a real boy? You're a living puppet too, aren't you?" Haley said. Sasori's eyes went wide.

"How do you two know that?" he asked. Ashley stopped fake crying.

"Oh, there's a lot we know. For one thing, that's not your real body. You're a red head and you've had skills in puppetry since you were really little," Ashley said. Sasori narrowed his eyes at her.

"If you know that, then you know too much. Can't have you moving around after hearing what you know, now can I?" Sasori said. Things started to move under his cloak and the two girls slowly moved away from him.

Allie had made a circle and was coming back towards Ashley and Haley.

"Allie! Good timing! Let's go!" Ashley yelled. Allie nodded and Haley moved to press the button.

"Who said I would let you use that device to get away? No, you three are in for a world of pain," Sasori said. He unraveled his toxic tail and hurled it down towards Haley.

"Eep!" Haley yelled. She quickly pressed the button and teleported them away from Sasori and Deidara.

When they teleported, Sasori's tail was still in motion and it hit the air Haley was in just a second ago, zooming past that spot and hitting the ground behind where she had been with a loud thud. Sasori growled.

"Deidara. Take to the sky and find those three. They know too much," Sasori said.

"You got it, Sasori my man, hm," Deidara said. He created a bird and flew off to the sky.

"And find them quickly. You know I hate waiting," Sasori said.

The girls teleported to an area that was surrounded by huge rocks.

"Again, too close. We need to learn the right timing," Ashley said.

"I agree. Who's next?" Haley asked. All three of them looked at the list and gulped.

"We're really going to die now huh?" Allie asked.

"Not if we plan this right. It all depends on the first one's cooperation," Ashley said.

"In any case, they have to be done together," Haley said. In the far distance they could hear someone swearing loudly and complaining, as well as another voice lecturing the first about money.

"ONTO THE NEXT NINJA! BELIEVE IT!" they said, walking towards the voices.


	69. Chapter 69 Kakuzu

As they got closer to the voices, they picked up on the conversation.

"Man, it's a pain in the ass to come with you to these places," Hidan complained.

"Oh shut up. Doing this gives the company money, which is what we need if we're going to keep up with the amount of money you spend on your crap," Kakazu said.

"It's not shit! It's necessary stuff I need for the offerings to Jasin-sama!" Hidan yelled.

"Yeah yeah, shut up," Kakuzu said.

"Humph," Hidan grumbled. He put his hands behind his head and walked next to Kakuzu, already bored. "When are we getting there? I need to get a sacrifice to Jashin-sama right away."

"Hold your horses. We're almost there."

"You said that three fucking hours ago!" Hidan yelled.

"So?"

"So it's getting on my fucking nerves! Are we close or not?" Hidan yelled.

"Shut up."

"Just fucking tell me and quit beating around the bush! Man you piss me off!" Hidan yelled.

"You're too loud. Shut up," Kakuzu said. He was holding the bag with the body in it over his shoulder, staring at the path in front of them.

"Whatever. I'm going off for a bit. I need to find a sacrifice for Jashin-sama," Hidan said. He ran off.

"Well, that worked out well for us," Ashley whispered.

"Let's just hope he doesn't find and use us as the sacrifices," Haley said. The other two nodded. They slowly followed Kakuzu as he made his way to the payment office. They arrived there about ten minutes later and waited for Kakuzu to come out. He did so about half an hour later, giving the girls plenty of time to decide who was doing what. Kakuzu noticed them outside of the door to the payment office and stared at them, noting that they were not bounty hunters, but ordinary people.

"Who are you three?" he asked.

"Huh? Us?" Haley asked.

"We just wanted to ask you for a favor," Ashley said.

"A favor? What's in it for me?" he asked, determining whether or not to take an ordinary person's request, since they usually couldn't pay well.

"For one thing, your briefcase you just had," Haley said.

"Had?" Kakuzu said, he glanced down and noticed that it was gone. He narrowed his eyes and glared up at Haley and Ashley. Allie had appeared behind them, his suitcase in hand. "What can you offer that makes me stopping from killing you right here right now?"

"Well, if you help us with this favor, anything you find from the victim you can sell for a high price somewhere else," Haley said.

"Surely someone will be willing to pay a high price for what are offering to have you help us take?" Ashley said, smiling.

"Although it may cause you to get into danger a little," Allie said.

"Danger? You do realize who I am right? I am immortal, nothing will kill me," Kakuzu said.

"So? Are you willing to help us?" the girls asked.

"Tell me what this thing is that I am able to sell at a high price, and you might just have yourselves a deal," Kakuzu said. The girls told him about the items they want him to take from a certain potty mouthed Jashin believer. "Interesting. Very well. If that idiot lets me steal and sell his beloved items, then it's his own fault for not having insurance or a good hold on his items in the first place. You three, consider that briefcase your lifeline, for all of you. You lose it, I will instantly kill you." The girls gulped.

"Understood," they said. He nodded and walked away.

"Whatever you have planned for him after I take the items, do so quickly before he returns, for he will surely come after me to take them back. Even though he can't kill me. Try not to get your pathetic lives taken before I get my briefcase back," he said. The girls nodded and walked behind him, a good enough distance away that their next target wouldn't notice them but close enough that they could get in quickly.

"Onto the next ninja, believe it," they whispered amongst themselves. Allie held a close hold on the briefcase and Haley and Ashley walked on either side of her.


	70. Chapter 70 Hidan

Kakuzu found Hidan finishing off a sacrifice about ten minutes later. He hadn't gone too far from where Kakuzu had been. Hidan turned back to normal and turned towards Kakuzu after sensing his partner's presence. The girls had hidden behind a rock before Hidan turned around.

"Done already?" Hidan asked.

"Yes, they were rather quick this time," Kakuzu said.

"Ah, good. I was about to get bored," Hidan said. "But where's the briefcase? Normally you have a briefcase of the cash they give you."

"Where the briefcase is is none of your business," Kakuzu said.

"Tch. Whatever man. Let's just get going. I'm bored as fuck," Hidan said.

"Let's stop at the base real quick. There's something I need to pick up," Kakuzu said.

"Alright. I gotta restock on some supplies anyway. I'm running low on my sacrifice items," Hidan said. Kakuzu nodded and they headed off in the direction of the base. The girls silently followed after them, hiding behind rock after rock, safely guarding the briefcase.

After about an hour of walking, they arrived at the current base location. Kakuzu performed a certain jutsu and silently wondered how the girls were going to follow him and Hidan. He briefly glanced behind him and Hidan to see Haley pointed the remote towards a corner right behind Hidan. Just as the sealed door was closing, the three of them disappeared and Kakuzu looked ahead.

_Those three better not have fled with my money. Otherwise I'll track them down and let Hidan sacrifice them to his precious god. _ Kakuzu thought.

Before they had teleported to a corner inside the base, they covered their mouths to avoid gasping when they found themselves in a new, darker location. Haley glanced around the corner and saw Hidan and Kakuzu walking down the hallway towards their respective rooms. Silently and carefully they followed Hidan, making sure not to make a lot of noise. Once Hidan and Kakuzu reached Hidan's room, Kakuzu stopped them both and started talking to Hidan. The girls hide behind a convenient corner and watched.

"Let me see your scythe for a moment, Hidan," Kakuzu said.

"Huh? What's this about so suddenly?" Hidan asked.

"Just shut up and let me see it," Kakuzu said. Hidan eyed him warily but handed over the scythe. Kakuzu did a variety of fast hand movements and disappeared.

"Kakuzu you bastard! Come back here and give me my scythe! Don't you go planning on selling it again! It was a pain in my ass just to get it back! Oi!" Hidan yelled. He ran down the hallway in search of his stealing partner. The girls quietly snickered and, once he was out of sight, headed towards the room.

"You got the stuff?" Haley asked Ashley, who had been carrying a bag of things. Ashley nodded. "Good, let's do this quickly." They all went into Hidan's room and had to stop themselves from screaming at all of the torture stuff they saw on the bloodstained walls. Quickly they headed to his bathroom and took the shampoo he used and dumped the contents into the sink, running the water. Next, they took out a bottle of pink hair dye from Ashley's bag and poured the contents into the now empty shampoo bottle. Snickering, they put it back into place, as if it had never been touched.

Then they went back to his main room and Allie kept watch, making sure Hidan wasn't walking down that specific hallway.

Meanwhile Haley and Ashley set to work.

They finished up about ten minutes later. The girls walked out of the room and quietly closed the door behind them.

"What's gotten into that bastard? First he takes my scythe, disappears, then when I do find him claims that he has done his part and looks forward to some aftermath? What the fuck?" Hidan grumbled as he walked back down the hallway with his eyes closed in anger. The girls saw him and quickly hid behind the same corner they had before. He walked into his room and opened his eyes. For a moment, he just stood there, taking in his room with a surprised look. Then he snapped.

"WHO DID THIS? WHO FUCKING DID THIS?" Hidan yelled. Kakuzu appeared not a moment later, after hearing Hidan yelling, and looked into the room, sweatdropping on the back of his head.

"This is beyond my expectation," he whispered.

"What was that you bastard?" Hidan yelled.

"Nothing," Kakuzu said. Hidan sighed.

"This is a fucking disgrace! My room is pink when it was nice and dark before! There's also toys where there were weapons and there are freaking rainbows and unicorns on my walls! Who could have fucking done this?" Hidan yelled.

"Just clean it up after you take a shower or something," Kakuzu said, already disinterested in what had happened.

"Oh, and leave my room like this so that anyone that walks by can see? Fuck no! None of them would let me live it down if I had my room like this!" Hidan yelled. "Even Jashin-sama would look at me in disgrace!"

"Then take it down now and then take a shower. I really don't care, as long as you get rid of that foul smell on you," Kakuzu said, walking away and past the girls, but making sure not to draw attention to them. Hidan growled and turned to his room, instantly going to work in fixing it. Then he went and took a quick shower.

"Aw, all our hard work gone to waste," Haley quietly pouted.

"But at least we got a worthwhile reaction out of him," Ashley said.

"That's true," Allie agreed.

"Now that you three have done what you need to, give me back my suitcase," Kakuzu said. They quietly eeped and turned to see him standing just behind them.

"You….you're not going to kill us?" Haley asked.

"While I did not get the chance to sell his scythe again, his reaction was pretty entertaining. It's some decent blackmail for down the line anyway. I assume you took a picture before leaving it?" Kakuzu said as Allie handed over the suitcase. Haley smiled and handed him the picture, she secretly made two so that they had one for themselves. "Very good. Now leave this base before I decide to kill you after all." The girls nodded just as Hidan screamed again.

"WHY? WHO THE FUCK DID THIS TO ME?" Hidan yelled. Kakuzu just stared down at the girls.

"What is it this time?" he asked them. They grinned and Haley got ready to press the button. They waited for Hidan in the hallway in plain sight. Hidan ran out of his room and looked both ways, staring at the girls when he saw them. His hair had turned pink and he was seething so mad steam was coming out of his ears.

"Was it fucking you three?" Hidan growled.

"Language mister!" Haley scolded.

"Nice hair," Ashley chuckled.

"Pink suits you," Allie laughed. Hidan got his scythe ready and ran at the girls. They waved at him as Haley pressed the button and teleported them away.

They landed in a clearing for their last teleportation.

"Alright girls! One more to go! Let's do this!" Haley said.

"Yeah!" Ashley and Allie cheered.

"ONTO THE NEXT NINJA! BELIEVE IT!" they all yelled, searching for the last one they would mess with.

**THIS IDEA IS THANKS TO SAKURADREAMERZ**

**THANKS FOR COMING UP WITH THE HILARIOUS IDEA OF MESSING WITH THIS JASHIN FOLLOWER!**


	71. Chapter 71 Tobi and the escape

They searched and eventually found the last one walking into the very clearing the girls had appeared in.

"Hey! Who are you three?" Tobi yelled, waving his hand frantically to get their attention.

"Do we have to? He looks so sweet," Allie said.

"Yes we do. We have to wrap up this anime," Ashley said.

"Yeah Allie. And it's not like he'll kill us. He's Tobi," Haley said. The other two nodded and walked over to him.

"Hi Tobi," Ashley said.

"Huh? How do you know my name? Am I famous or something?" Tobi asked, getting really excited at the end.

"Sort of, yeah," Allie said.

"So then Tobi must be a good boy for being famous! Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi yelled, dancing happily in a circle.

"No. Tobi is not a good boy," Ashley said.

"In fact, Tobi is a very very bad boy," Haley said. Tobi looked at them in confusion.

"But….but Tobi is a good boy…" he mumbled.

"Bad boy! Tobi is a bad boy!" they all said. He started to get a little sad and stared at the ground, well, his mask was pointing down so they assumed he was looking at the ground. Zetsu then appeared behind him, coming up from the ground, making the girls jump backwards.

"Zetsu-san! These girls, they say Tobi is a bad boy!" Tobi cried. Zetsu looked at them then at Tobi.

"Don't believe a word these three say Tobi. They have been making trouble for everyone they come across, including many of the members of Akatsuki as well as several ninjas in the Hidden Leaf Village," Zetsu said.

"Oh, so these girls are the bad ones, not Tobi?" Tobi said.

"Correct," Zetsu said after a moment of silence. "I suggest we hid. I sense the prescence of many others heading this way." Tobi nodded and they disappeared. Moments later, they were surrounded by all of the people they had messed with, well, the ones in the nearby vicinity. This included: all of the ninja they messed with in the Leaf Village, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Kisame, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Jiraya, and Kakashi.

"Oh crap," Ashley whispered.

"We done here?" Haley whispered.

"Yeah," the other two whispered back. Haley tried to press the button but it wasn't working.

"Um, guys, it's not working," Haley said.

"What? What do you mean it's not working? It was working just a second ago!" Ashley yelled.

"Oh no, you two aren't giving us the slip a third time," Kisame said. Everyone slowly started to walk towards the two girls, silently agreeing with each other that now was not the time to fight one another, for they all had a common enemy: the girls. Walking turned into running and Haley kept trying to press the button.

"Are you pressing the right button?" Allie asked, all three of them getting frantic now. They were seconds away from death when Haley realized she had been pressing a useless button the entire time. She pressed the right button and they teleported out of the anime.

A moment later they appeared in Ashley's living room, panting like they just ran a marathon. Ashley hit Haley in the arm.

"That was way too close!" she yelled.

"But look! Look at the TV!" Haley said. They all looked and saw the clearing they had just come from. All of the ninjas they messed with were looking at the spot they were just in.

"Where did those brats go?" Kisame asked.

"What was that device they were holding?" Jiraya asked. The rest started to debate, but then realized who was all there, getting into a defensive stance.

"Why don't we all just back away now? We can all leave here unscathed," Kakashi suggested, keeping his eyes peeled for any sudden movements.

"A wise suggestion coming from the famous Copy Ninja," Kisame said. The rest seemed to agree and left, going their own ways, but still being wary.

"Okay, so Naruto is done with," Haley said.

"And we barely managed to escape with our lives," Ashley said.

"So how about we do one next that isn't so life threatening?" Allie suggested. Haley nodded and flipped through the channels. They eventually found one they all agreed on.

"ONTO THE NEXT ANIME! WE'RE ALL FIRED UP!" they yelled.

**THE WRITER WOULD LIKE TO APOLOGIZE FOR THE ABRUPTNESS OF THIS CHAPTER AND THAT TOBI DIDN'T GET MESSED WITH AS MUCH. **

**SHE COULDN'T THINK OF MUCH MORE TO MESS WITH TOBI THAN WHAT THEY DID ALREADY.**


	72. Chapter 72 Coming into Fairy Tail

The girls jumped into the anime that had been on the screen: Fairy Tail.

When they got in, they landed in front of the guild and smiled.

"Okay, so who should we mess with first?" Ashley asked. They all looked around and noticed a familiar pair of heads arguing inside of the guild.

"What'd you say flame brain?" Grey yelled.

"You heard me, ice for brains!" Natsu yelled as they butted heads, glaring at each other. The girls smirked at each other and went to work. They walked into the guild and looked around, amazed that they were actually in THE fairy tail.

"Hello," Mirajaine said, approaching them. A fight had broken out behind her, mostly involving Natsu and Grey, but soon involving others. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"We wanted to join the guild," Ashley said. They had made a basic plan as to what they would do in order to prevent being killed in Fairy Tail.

"Is that so? Would you mind me asking what kind of magic you three have?" she asked, tilting her head to the side while smiling.

"I can use fire, like conjure it up and stuff like that," Ashley said.

"Oh so you're sort of like our Natsu? Except he's a dragon slayer so that's a little different," Mirajaine laughed. "And you?" Mirajaine asked Haley.

"I can use teleportation magic. Like create portals and platforms," Haley said.

"Oh really?" Mira said. "That sounds interesting. I'm sure a lot of us here would enjoy a demonstration sometime."

"I'd be glad to demonstrate," Haley said. Then Mira turned her attention to Allie.

"What about you?"

"I have nature magic," Allie said.

"Oh, so you can move the Earth?" Mira asked.

"Yeah, and I can understand animals for the most part," Allie said.

"Really? How cool!" Mira said. "Well, you three will most definietely be welcome here! Let me just give you the Fairy Tail sign and introduce you to everyone." She asked each of them what color they would like and where they wanted it. Haley wanted orange and got hers on her foot. It was at that point that they had all realized she wasn't wearing shoes.

"Haley? Where are your shoes?" Ashley asked.

"I must have lost them on the way here," Haley said. Ashley and Allie sighed and shook their heads.

Allie wanted purple but put hers on her upper arm, similar to the spot where Natsu had his. Ashley wanted blue and had it put on her neck.

"Alright, you're all set!" Mira said cheerfully. She noticed that Erza had not joined the fight yet and asked her to stop it for a moment so she could introduce the new members. Erza happily agreed to do so and the fight was stopped within a minute. "Everyone, I would like to introduce our new members!" Mira said. "Go ahead and tell them your names."

"I'm Haley!"

"My name's Ashley."

"And I'm Allie."

Everyone greeted the girls.

"Welcome to the guild!" Grey said, approaching them. Juvia was not far behind, silently saying that they were more love rivals. The girls promptly ignored that statement and greeted Grey.

"Thanks!" Haley said.

"Looks like it's going to be a lot of fun!" Ashley said. Grey took it as fun times with the guild, but the two other girls knew what she really meant. After all of the introductions were done, the day was over and the girls sighed.

"Looks like we'll have to wait till tomorrow to really do anything," Haley said. The other two nodded and they left the guild. They walked through town and passed a shop that sold mirrors. There was when they saw their clothes had changed from their worlds idea of casual and into what was casual for wizards in the Fairy Tail world.

Haley was wearing a purple hoodie that had no sleeves. Her hoodie had on a design that showed many cirlces intertwined in each other as well as swiveled circles surrounding them. She also had white shorts that stopped just above her knees. Her hair was up in a ponytail.

Allie had a purple dress that stopped around her knees. It was sleeveless and had pink lace that started at the bottom and trailed all around her until it reached one of her shoulder straps. She wore purple flats and had on a cute sun hat. Her hair was currently down.

Ashley was wearing a red tank top and black skinny jeans. Over her skinny jeans she wore red cowboy boots. She also had a black bandana that was currently tied around her bicep. Her blonde hair was currently down so she had a black cowboy hat on as well.

"Huh, I kind of like it," Ashley said, eyeing her appearance.

"Yeah, same here. Although I'm not too sure about not having shoes," Haley said.

"You can always get some sandals," Ashley suggested.

"True."

"I like mine, it's really cute," Allie said.

"Okay, so let's go find a place to sleep for the night," Haley said.

"Yeah, sounds good. Are we gonna try and get them all in one day?" Ashley asked.

"Hm, maybe. Although they might grow suspicious if we do that since they're all kind of close to each other," Haley said.

"Then maybe spread them out over a day or two," Allie said.

"Yeah," Ashley said. With that, they went and found a free place to sleep and got ready for the next day.

"In the morning, we're ONTO OUR FIRST WIZARD! WE'RE ALL FIRED UP!" they whisper yelled since it was late into the night.


	73. Chapter 73 Natsu and Grey

The girls chuckled as they made their way back to the guild the next day.

"Good morning you three!" Mira called as they walked through the open doors.

"Morning Mira!" the three of them said.

"What do you three plan to do today?" she asked. "Did you want to go on a mission?"

"Not yet. We want to do some things that will help us get closer to others in the guild," Ashley said.

"I wouldn't worry about that. Over time you three will become just like family to the rest of us, trust me," Mira said smiling while cleaning a beer mug.

"She's right. I get the feeling you three will fit right in," Erza said as she walked up behind them. The three of them flinched at her sudden presence.

"Good morning Erza!" Mira said.

"Good morning to you too, Mira," Erza said. "Have you seen Natsu, Grey, Luc y, and Happy yet this morning?"

"I haven't seen Lucy yet, but I have seen the other three. Why?"

"I found a mission that the four of us can go on. The money reward is quite high so it'll help Lucy with her rent, even with the four way split," Erza said.

"Excellent! Once she gets here then give me the mission you want to go on and I'll set everything up right away," Mira said.

During this conversation the three girls had managed to slip away and find Natsu and Grey, at each other's throats once again. The girls chuckled.

"Victims number one and two," they whispered.

"I'll get them outside, you two start working on what we talked about last night," Ashley said. Haley and Allie nodded as they headed outside. "Hey, Natsu, Grey? Can I talk to you two for a second?" she said to them. They looked at her confused, then saw her guild symbol on her neck.

"Oh, are you a new member?" Grey asked, he was already in his underwear. Ashley did her best not to sigh and shake her head, somehow succeeding.

"What did you want?" Natsu asked, totally calm now.

"I was wondering if I could get your opinions on something outside. It'll only take a second I promise," Ashley said.

"Uh, sure I guess," Grey said.

"It'll kill time anyways. Lucy's running late today for whatever reason," Natsu said, putting his hands behind his head. They followed Ashley outside and she spotted Haley and Allie hiding around a corner, showing her where to lead the two boys. She walked to the spot which was a patch of dirt near the guild but far enough away that what they planned wouldn't harm the guild.

"So, what is it you wanted to show us?" Grey asked.

"This," Ashley said. With that word alone Allie came out and used her magic to create a room around Natsu and Grey. It had no openings. The roof was even made of thick Earth.

"Hey! What is this?" Natsu yelled.

"You tricked us!" Grey yelled.

"Now you two stay in there until you become buddy buddy okay?" Haley said.

"Like hell we will! This is just dirt, we can easily break through it!" Natsu yelled, punching the ground that surrounded them. It didn't budge, not even one inch. "What the hell?"

"Here, let me try," Grey said, also punching the Earth. Again nothing happened. "Let us out of here!" The only response was the girls laughing.

"We'll come and get you once we feel you've become buddy buddy!" the girls said, walking back to the guild.

"Erza?" Haley asked, approaching the red head once they got back to the guild.

"Haley right?" Erza asked. Haley nodded. "What's wrong?"

"Natsu and Grey seem to have gotten themselves stuck in this weird looking room in the middle of nowhere and can't get out on their own," Haley explained. Erza sighed and stood up from where she was sitting.

"Very well. I'll go get those two idiots out," she said.

"Thanks!" the girls said. Erza smiled kindly at them and walked out of the guild, heading in the direction the girls pointed her in. They themselves didn't fully remember the exact location they trapped those two in. They stood in the entrance and heard a certain cat walking behind them, eating his fish.

"Onto the next wizard. We're all fired up!" they whispered, smirking as they glanced over their shoulders at Happy.

**HELLO ALL!**

**SO WE'RE GOING TO BE DOING SOMETHING NEW FOR THE NEXT ANIME. **

**FOR THE NEXT ONE, WE WILL BE MESSING WITH THE PEOPLE IN FULL METAL ALCHEMIST**

**AND WE WANT TO KNOW WHAT CHARACTERS YOU WANT US TO PRANK!**

**SO PLEASE PUT YOUR CHARACTER INTO YOUR REVIEW AND IF THEY AREN'T ALREADY ON OUR LIST(WHICH IS ALREADY PRETTY LONG) WE WILL PUT THEM ON IT. **

**PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**


	74. Chapter 74 Happy

They walked up to Happy and smiled down at him.

"Hello Happy," Ashley said.

"That's a good looking fish you have there," Haley said. Happy looked at them with a blank stare and put the fish behind his back.

"You can't have it. It's my fish," he said.

"Don't worry, we don't want the fish," Ashley said. Happy sighed with relief and put the fish in front of him again.

"Good. I was worried you would-" he said. Allie quickly pulled the fish out of his hands. "Hey! You said you didn't want it!"

"The fish isn't the thing we want," Ashley said.

"We want you to put some decent clothes on," Haley said.

"But I'm the only talking cat around, and other cats don't wear clothes so why should I?" he said.

"Wrong! There are other cats like you. You just haven't met them yet," Ashley said. His eyes went wide.

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Well I don't care. Give me my fish!" Happy yelled at Allie. The girls sighed and started to walk away, Allie still holding the fish. "Hey! Listen to me!"

"Put some clothes on and we might give you your fish back," they called over their shoulders. Happy just stood there dejected as he watched the three girls walk towards the downtown area with his fish in hand.

"Drastic times call for drastic measures," he whispered to himself.

They had gotten downtown and saw Lucy as they walked. They smirked and were about to announce their next victim until they saw Happy flying in front of them….with an oversized robe on.

"See? Now I am covered up! Give me my fish!" he said.

"Techinically he is dressed," Ashley said, eyeing him carefully.

"He is decent and covered up," Allie agreed.

"Okay, let's give it back to him," Haley said. Allie tossed the fish back to Happy, who quickly flew away from them as well as taking off the robe the moment he got the fish back. They just sighed and shook their heads, looking at Lucy once more.

"We're all fired up! Onto the next wizard!" they said, grinning.

**HEY GUYS!**

**DON'T FORGET TO MENTION WHO YOU WANT US TO MESS WITH IN FMA! **

**SO FAR WE HAVE SUGGESTIONS FOR HAWKEYE AND MUSTANG, BOTH OF WHICH ARE ON THE LONG LIST. **

**FEEL FREE TO MENTION ANYONE YOU WANT US TO MESS WITH, NO MATTER HOW DANGEROUS THEY ARE!**

**PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**


	75. Chapter 75 Lucy

The girls walked up to Lucy and stopped in front of her.

"Hi Lucy!" they chimed.

"Um, hi. You must be the three new girls at the guild right?" she said. They nodded.

"Yup!" Ashley said.

"That's right!" Haley said.

"So, um, what did you three want with me?" she asked.

"We wanted to ask you a few questions," Haley said.

"Okay, shoot," she said.

"How are things going with Natsu?" Allie asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Lucy asked, her head tilting to the side confused.

"Have you two gone on any dates yet?" Haley asked. Lucy blushed.

"H-huh? N-no. No. Natsu and I aren't like that," Lucy said, her blush growing.

"Oh come on. It's so obvious you like him!" Ashley said.

"I do not!" she said. She began to storm away, attempting to get away from the awkward situation. But the girls would not let her get away.

"Tell us….tell us….tell us," they chanted.

"Eep! Get away!" she yelled, running as fast as she could, rounding a few corners to get home and away from them. She eventually did get away from them and got into her house. "Geez. I don't know what those three were getting at. There's absolutely nothing like that between me and him." She looked around her room, expecting the mentioned boy to have infiltrated her room again. But he wasn't there surprisingly. "Huh, I wonder where he is? Normally he'd be here since I'm later than normal. Speaking of, those three managed to chase me back to my home." She sighed and headed out once more after making sure the coast was clear.

The girls roamed around the town looking for Lucy.

"Where could she be? She's not that fast at running," Ashley said.

"You would think we could run faster with how much we've had to run away from the others," Haley said.

"Right? Maybe she headed to the guild? I mean, she was already on her way there right?" Allie asked.

"True, let's just head back there and ask her there. We might get Happy to help us in teasing her," Ashley said. The other two nodded and they all headed back to the guild.

When Lucy got back to the guild she sighed and plopped onto a chair by the bar.

"What's wrong? You seem exhausted and the day's only begun," Mira asked, cleaning a mug.

"Those three new girls questioned me on something that doesn't really exist," Lucy said.

"Which is what?" Mira asked.

"They thought there was something between me and Natsu, when there really isn't," Lucy said.

"Is there something? You two seem very close," Mira said, smiling innocently.

"No! We're just close friends and teammates!" Lucy yelled.

"What're you yelling about today, Lu-chan?" Levy asked.

"Just a misunderstanding those three new girls seem to have," Lucy explained.

"Oh, well I'm sure if you just calmly explain then things'll clear up," Levy said smiling. Lucy chuckled.

"True," she said. Moments later the three girls came into the guild and spotted Lucy right away.

"There they are. Don't run, just explain," Levy said, smiling at Lucy. She walked away and rejoined her team, Shadow Gears.

"Hey Lucy!" they said.

"H-hey guys," Lucy said, her eye twitching a little. Haley and Allie got on either side of her at the bar and Ashley stood in front of her.

"Now, about you and Natsu," Haley said.

"Listen you guys, there must be a huge misunderstanding here. You might have seen me and Natsu acting really friendly right? Well, that's just because we're really good friends," Lucy attempted to explain. But the girls simply didn't listen.

"When did you start dating?" Haley asked.

"Where was your first date?" Ashley asked.

"Does everyone here know about you and him?" Allie asked. She frantically looked at all of them as they continued to ask her questions about her and Natsu.

"I'm telling you it's not like that!" Lucy said, trying to keep calm. Mira simply smiled and walked away. "Help me Mira! Don't just walk away!" she cried, her hand extended and reaching out to Mira. The girls chuckled and, discovering that they were now bored with Lucy, walked away while she suffered in her own world.

"Onto the next wizard. We're all fired up!" they whispered.


End file.
